Invencible
by SEREDAR
Summary: Voy a ser honesto con ustedes... no soy un héroe. Por supuesto, los medios de comunicación estigmatizan a todos los SEAL de la Marina como una especie de Batman vestidos con ropas de camuflaje. Incluso según uno de nuestros lemas: "Superman es el hombre de acero, no puede competir con un SEAL". Vieron que en las películas... somos indestructibles e invencibles. Pero esta noche...
1. ARGUMENTO

Alana Albertson - Serie The Trident Code 01 – **Invencible**

**Adaptada a los personajes de:** Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

_Este libro está dedicado a todas las mujeres_

_Víctimas del tráfico de blancas._

_Tal vez tengan esperanzas y encuentren la paz._

Voy a ser honesto con ustedes... no soy un héroe. Por supuesto, los medios de comunicación estigmatizan a todos los SEAL de la Marina como una especie de Batman vestidos con ropas de camuflaje. Incluso según uno de nuestros lemas: "Superman es el hombre de acero, no puede competir con un SEAL". Vieron que en las películas... somos indestructibles e invencibles. Pero esta noche, ese del que usted lee en los periódicos... todo lo que realmente quería hacer era echarse un polvo.

Una follada inofensiva con una puta en Curaçao, sin ataduras La divisé en una alineación... salvaje, rubia, piernas largas y una sonrisa taimada. Después de que me hizo una mamada, volví a relajarme en el chirriante catre manchado de semen, agradecido por el maravilloso momento que me dio haciéndome olvidar por un segundo de los rostros de mis compañeros que murieron porque tomé una decisión equivocada, de las lágrimas de los niños que no pude salvar, y de los ojos de los enemigos que masacré en sus últimos segundos de vida.  
>Pero antes de irme, sus ojos celestes me llegaron al alma. Susurró con un distintivo acento californiano:<p>

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Soy americana. Fui secuestrada de un crucero hace cinco años. Eres mi última esperanza. Por favor, sálvame.  
>Una súplica desesperada. Esto no era un éxito de taquilla de Hollywood o un best-seller de suspenso del New York Times. Sabía que esta vez no había lugar para las excusas, ni margen para errores. Tenía una oportunidad para ponerme la capa y ser su héroe.<p>

…**_Hola todavía sin computadora pero aquí les traigo otra novelita para su entretenimiento, lamentablemente la computadora de mi trabajo me jugo una mala pasada y me borro el archivo de la novela aunque pude recuperarla hasta el capitulo 21 así que los últimos 5 capítulos de la novelas se las publicare para el lunes 06/10/2014 feliz fin de semana_**

…**_Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…_**

**_Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ_**

**_Saludos hasta la próxima…_**


	2. CAPITULO 1

Somos Navy SEALs de .

No es necesario que nos lo agradezcas

porque nosotros no existimos.

Nunca viste.

Esto nunca ocurrió.

ANÓNIMO

**CAPITULO 1**

**LIBERTAD. FINALMENTE. UNA NOCHE LIBRE**.

¡Mierda, sí!

El Suboficial de marina de 2da. Clase, Haruca Tenou, se colocó un poco de gel en su pelo castaño oscuro luego untarse una loción para después de afeitar.

—Hola, Chiba… ¿quieres ir esta noche a ese club que está cerca de la plaza?

Otro atractivo turístico de Curaçao… Universitarias ebrias pasando las vacaciones de semana santa, hijas rebeldes escapando de sus padres de los cruceros familiares. No tenía ningún deseo de pasar mi primera noche en tierra después de siete meses, platicando de cosas sin importancia con la esperanza de tener algo de suerte. Yo quería algo seguro, sin ataduras.

—No, hombre, gracias. Sólo iré a la ciudad y conseguiré algo para comer.

El 2do oficial contramaestre Kyle Lawson me dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se recortaba su barba negra.

—¿Estás seguro? Eres mi wingman*, amigo. Con Haru por aquí nunca se puede cerrar el trato.

Haru le arrojó el envase de gel a Kyle.

—Vete al diablo, Kyle. Tengo mis reglas… simplemente no duermo con cada chica que se cruza en mi camino.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba salir solo esta noche, a pesar de que los tres siempre dejábamos nuestras marcas cuando llegábamos a la ciudad. Tres marines de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses no se fusionaban precisamente con los turistas locales. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy trabajados, particularmente considerando que pasamos todo nuestro tiempo libre en el gimnasio de la nave mientras duró nuestra misión.

Los enormes brazos de Haru, estaban decorados con tatuajes. Estúpido hijo de puta, las marcas de identificación no eran una ventaja para los equipos. Haru nunca formaría parte del SEAL Team Six*. Y con sus dos metros de altura, el ex línea de apoyo de la NFL, Kyle, sobresalía por encima de Haru y de mí, a pesar de que difícilmente podríamos ser considerados bajos de estatura dado que ambos medimos un metro ochenta. Las personas detenían a Kyle todo el tiempo para pedirle un autógrafo, pensando que era una estrella de cine de Hollywood o un rapero. Sin mencionar, que ambos parecían como un cartel andante de reclutamiento de los Navy SEAL mostrando la diversidad de razas, y yo destacando como el chico blanco de ojos azules y pelo negro.

—Me reuniré con ustedes dos idiotas más tarde.

Durante los últimos siete meses, pasé cada minuto de vigilia con mi equipo… El Equipo SEAL Siete para ser más precisos. Estuvimos vigilando las islas del Caribe, rompiéndonos el culo, patrullando y cazando barcos "Gofas"* con cargas de droga de los carteles de América del Sur. Para el día de mañana tenía planeado hacer snorkel, relajarme en la playa y descansar antes de nuestra siguiente misión. Y ya tarde en la noche reunirme con Kyle y Haru, y emborracharnos.

Pero lo primero es lo primero… necesitaba un poco de sexo.

Me vestí con mi ropa de civil, sintiéndola extraña en mi cuerpo. Sandalias y pantalones cortos en lugar de botas y uniforme. Me miré en el espejo deliberando si debería afeitarme toda la barba. No había un punto. Uno de los beneficios de ser un SEAL eran las relajadas normas sobre nuestro arreglo personal. Los infantes de marina de nuestro portaviones todavía tenían que afeitarse todos los días y cortarse el pelo de acuerdo al reglamento.

Nosotros, los SEALs, podíamos dejar crecer completamente nuestras barbas y conservar nuestro cabello largo para poder mezclarnos en los trabajos de encubierto. Desde luego, no estaba intentando impresionar a nadie esta noche, así que cogí mi cartera y salí.

¿Dónde carajo estaba ese nuevo burdel? Lo visité la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Algunos de los muchachos del equipo se niegan a pagar por sexo… prefieren engañar a sus esposas o novias con inocentes colegialas o permanecen en el barco durante toda la noche leyendo la Biblia. Al diablo con eso. Yo no tenía ni esposa, ni novia. ¿Una mujer en casa esperándome para tener sexo conmigo mientras yo permanecía en misión durante nueve meses del año? No, gracias. Lo había intentado una vez… creo que nuestro barco ni siquiera había zarpado del puerto antes de que ella tuviera la polla de otro tipo en su boca. Nunca más. Al menos yo no era de esos tipos que entraban y salían de la vida de las mujeres, llenándolas de promesas vacías. Había visto a suficientes de esos hombres a lo largo de mi crecimiento… idiotas que me llevaban a los partidos de béisbol, prometiéndome ser mi nuevo papá, los cuales solo follaban a mi madre para luego desaparecer. Nunca asumo compromisos…excepto con mi país y mis hombres. Tener sexo con una prostituta es la definición de sexo seguro para mí.

Los edificios coloridos por las luces de neón se alineaban en las calles, algunos pintados con grafitis. Un hombre colombiano de tez morena portando una visible arma en una funda se me acercó.

—Hey, marinero ¿buscas pasar un buen rato?

Malditamente cierto. No había puesto los ojos en una mujer en siete meses. No dije ni una sola palabra, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí dentro de un callejón, donde me registró de arriba abajo en busca de armas. Estaba completamente limpio. El sol brillaba a pleno sobre el pavimento roto y me di cuenta lo idiota que estaba siendo por ir a un burdel a plena luz del día. Pero no me importaba una mierda.

La cortina de cuentas multicolores se agitaba en el viento y distinguí alguna música caribeña de trasfondo. El hombre hizo sonar una campana, y al menos una docena de mujeres se apresuraron a salir de la parte trasera de la casa en ruinas. Estaban vestidas con tacones baratos y camisones de mal gusto, no era ningún lugar distinguido. Pero estaba bien para mí.

Una mujer de pelo rubio me llamó la atención. Llevaba su tanga negra muy alta en sus caderas, como si estuviera dentro de en un vídeo musical de los años ochenta. Tez blanca, largas piernas, pechos pequeños. Parecía más grande y más retraída que las otras… y fue la única que no hizo contacto visual conmigo.

—Ella. —Señalé.

Las otras chicas se dispersaron, probablemente agradecidas por conseguir un pequeño descanso de ser obligadas a tener sexo con un extraño.

Pero no quería pensar en sus patéticas vidas. No existía nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar su existencia. Mi conciencia ya estaba llena de culpas… no necesitaba agregar sus tristes historias a mi mochila.

La prostituta me condujo por un pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación. El lugar olía a semen y sudor, recubierto por algún tipo de aromatizante con olor a coco. ¿Qué esperaba por veinte dólares?

Había un pequeño catre colocado en el lado izquierdo del cuarto, una mesita de plástico llenaba el otro rincón. ¿Era aquí donde vivía? Había unas cuantas jeringas arrojadas descuidadamente dentro del bote de basura. Por supuesto, la mujer era adicta a la heroína…

¿de qué otra manera podría soportar esta vida? Yo era un SEAL…Sabía que todas estas mujeres probablemente eran obligadas a ejercer la prostitución a una edad temprana. En algún tiempo habían sido unas niñas jugando a fantasear, soñando con príncipes y castillos.

Pero yo no era un príncipe. Había vivido el tiempo suficiente como para ahorrarme todo eso y había aprendido de la manera difícil que no podía salvarlos a todos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Realmente no me importaba, pero me pareció que ya que estaba chupándome la polla, por lo menos debería saber su nombre.

Ella frunció los labios, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo, pero no pudo lograr que las palabras salieran. Su rostro parecía vagamente familiar, pero sabía que no había follado con ella antes. La última prostituta había sido dominicana, morena, curvilínea y de ojos negros. Esta chica parecía diferente, más desdichada.

—Está bien, no tenemos que hablar. Chúpamela.

Saqué veinte dólares de mi bolsillo. Si hacía un buen trabajo, le daría una propina.

Con los años, aprendí que las mamadas eran la mejor forma de estar con una prostituta.

Ellas siempre eran increíbles haciéndolas. Y uno nunca se siente culpable si requiere de un tiempo extra para correrse, como cualquiera lo sentiría estando con una novia. Además, existía menos posibilidades de contagiarse alguna enfermedad, sobre todo considerando que siempre usaba condones. La Marina me realizaba pruebas cada mes, por lo que suponía que el riesgo era mínimo.

—Quítate las bragas. Sus bragas cayeron al suelo, revelando un triángulo prolijamente recortado. Me encantó.

¿Por qué todas esas perras americanas se depilaban completamente? Yo era un hombre, y no quería a una niña.

Me senté en el borde del catre. Ella se arrodilló frente a mí, desabrochó mi cinturón, y levantó la vista, tomándose un momento para mirarme fijamente. Tenía marcas por las drogas en sus antebrazos y una profunda cicatriz en su hombro derecho. Sus ojos color

cielo se veían hundidos y perturbados. Cerré los míos; no podía hacerle frente a su dolor.

Hizo rodar el condón que le había dado y tomó mi polla dentro de su boca, lentamente.

Sentí su cálida lengua bailar a mi alrededor. Serpenteando, provocando, chupando. Maldita sea, esta puta era buena. A veces, cuando me estaban dando una mamada, me imaginaba que la prostituta era mi novia o incluso mi esposa. Que me amaba, que me era fiel, que vivía para complacerme, y que estar conmigo aunque solo fueran unos cuantos meses al año era más importante que soportar la soledad cuando yo no estaba. Que respetaba que yo considerara que ser un SEAL era más que un trabajo… era mi vocación.

Abrí los ojos y llevé la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, su rizado cabello rebotaba hacia arriba y abajo. Se detuvo por un segundo, me miró desolada, y se movió para cambiar su posición de rodillas y sentarse sobre su lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su tobillo derecho. Tenía un tatuaje de un Alíen de un programa de dibujos animados que yo solía ver cuando era niño los sábados por la mañana… ¿las mujeres del caribe veían dibujos animados americanos? Que extraño.

La chica volvió a su trabajo.

No quería correrme, deseaba que este momento fuera más largo. Pero demonios, había pasado un tiempo condenadamente largo. Quiero decir, apenas podía pajearme en mi camarote porque mis amigos estaban justo al lado mío.

Su boca me chupó más fuerte, tirando y empujando. Hombre, ¿por qué esto se sentía tan bien incluso con la barrera de látex entre nosotros? No pude aguantar más…y explote en el interior del condón.

La chica me ofreció una toalla. Me quité el condón, lo tiré a la basura, me limpié y entonces volví a ponerme mis pantalones cortos. Esta parte era incómoda, siempre lo era. Pero al menos la chica no había hablado todavía, así que su voz no me acecharía mis sueños o mi conciencia.

Ella parpadeó dos veces, como si estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos y quisiera decirme algo. Pero yo no quería conocer sus problemas… sólo quería irme como el infierno de ahí.

Le arrojé cinco billetes de veinte y me levanté del catre. Pero la chica se levantó, tomó mi mano, y sus labios rozaron mi oreja, asegurándose de protegerse la boca con su cabello.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Soy ciudadana americana. Fui secuestrada de un crucero hace cinco años. Eres mi última esperanza. Por favor, sálvame.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Esta ramera me quería hacer creer que era una norteamericana víctima del tráfico sexual? ¿En qué tipo de trampa estaba intentando hacerme caer esta puta adicta a la heroína?

—Me tengo que ir. —La empujé apartándola de mí. Este no era mi problema. Ella no era mi problema. Salí de aquella apestosa habitación y no miré hacia atrás.

Las calles de Curaçao estaban ahora muy agitadas por la tarde, los turistas paseaban a través de esta idílica ciudad caribeña, ignorantes de que a la vuelta de la esquina de donde se compraban esos chupitos y baratijas, las mujeres se vendían por un precio menor al que le vendían margaritas a los turistas. La vista de la playa estaba bloqueada por las interminables filas de taxis y las calles empedradas plagadas de colillas de cigarrillos.

Maldita sea. De todos los burdeles y entre todas las rameras. ¿Por qué fui allí? ¿Por qué la escogí? No necesito esta mierda.

Me dirigí hacia el bar más cercano a emborracharme. No a uno de esos bonitos lugares turísticos que servían bebidas con sabor a fruta. Sino a un sórdido local que solo ofrecía bebidas fuertes. Nada de fotografías de palmeras y playas. Las paredes estaban desnudas, el aire se sentía espeso por el olor del tabaco, y los taburetes del bar habían sido cortados con cuchillas.

Debería haber escuchado a Kyle, y follar con alguna chica universitaria.

—Tequila, solo.

El cantinero me sirvió una copa, y luego otra. Suave, dulce, salado, agrio.

A medida que iban circulando los tragos, más intentaba sacarla de mi mente. Pensaba en mi perro que había dejado en casa, en mi madre, en mi ex novia, en mi camioneta. Hablé de cosas triviales con el cantinero, mentí sobre mi trabajo, le dije que era un turista tomándome unas vacaciones de los negocios.

Al final de la noche, estaba vertiginosamente inconsciente. Tambaleándome regrese a el USS Ronald Regan, nuestro enorme y poderoso súper portaaviones y me desplomé en mi camarote.

Pero había un problema. Su voz. Hablaba con un acento americano perfecto, sonaba como si fuera de California. Y su rostro vagamente familiar ahora me hacía pensar en que había visto su fotografía en una revista alguna vez.

Cristo. Una jodida mamada y ahora la puta era una presencia constante en mi cerebro.

Quizá Kyle tenía razón…necesitaba echarme un polvo más a menudo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, rezando para borrarla de mi memoria.

*_Wingman: El amigo que distrae a la amiga gorda de la chica de quien está interesado en conquistar._

*_SEAL Team Six: Fuerzas especiales, estratégicas que realizan operaciones "quirúrgicas" sigilosas similar a la que realizaron a la captura de Osama Bin Laden._

*_Gofas: nombre vulgar que se le da en las calles a la metanfetamina._


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Rodé fuera de mi camarote la mañana siguiente y me golpeé la cabeza mientras iba a hacer pis. Una ducha caliente hubiese sido lo ideal, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Me serví una taza de café, negro, me encaminé a nuestra computadora y escribí el nombre que la chica me dio. SERENA TSUKINO La pantalla se activó… mostrando artículos de periódicos, recortes de noticias, videos, sitios web. _La norteamericana Serenity "Serena" Rose Tsukino desaparecida en un Crucero Romántico_. Incluso había un sitio web: _La desaparición de Serenity Rosa Tsukino._

¿Esa prostituta drogadicta de anoche realmente podría ser esta adorable chica norteamericana desaparecida? ¿Tal vez formaba parte de alguna elaborada estafa?

Una prostituta de piel blanca podría fingir el acento americano, conocer la historia, y utilizarla para intentar estafar a clientes como yo sin dinero. ¿Cómo podía asegurarme de que esa mujer era Serena?

Hice clic en la primera imagen… La portada de la revista People. _Desaparecida sin dejar rastro: Serena Tsukino. _Aquellos profundos ojos color cielo de la noche anterior me devolvieron la mirada.

Joder.

Leí rápidamente la primera línea; cinco años atrás, tal como me dijo. Y al parecer, todavía continuaba desaparecida.

Después de cinco años, sin duda estaría muerta, ¿no? Sin embargo, ningún rastro de su cuerpo había sido encontrado. Ahora recordaba haber escuchado algo relacionado con su desaparición, pero en ese momento estaba de misión en Irak, por lo que nunca me enteré de todos los detalles.

Leí el primer artículo. Serena y su novio, Diamante Black, habían tomado un crucero de vacaciones de primavera al Caribe. Habían estado festejando hasta alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada en la discoteca del crucero y muchos invitados los vieron bailar juntos. Por lo que todos dijeron, ambos estaban demasiado borrachos y algunos invitados recordaban que Diamante parecía estar celoso cuando Serena subió al escenario para cantar con los miembros de Divi, la banda de esa noche. A las dos y media de la madrugada la tarjeta llave de su novio fue utilizada para entrar a su habitación, y él juró que ella estaba con él. Diamante declaró que la última vez que la vio fue alrededor de las cinco, sentada en el balcón de su suite la mañana en que el crucero atracó en Curaçao. Pensó que Serena sólo quería tomar aire fresco y ver el amanecer por lo que se volvió a dormir. Algunos otros pasajeros afirmaron que la vieron a eso de las seis en el ascensor con un miembro de la banda. Diamante pasó la prueba de un detector de mentiras y se declaró inocente repetidamente. El FBI había realizado una búsqueda en el barco sin encontrar ninguna pista. Las autoridades supusieron que se había caído por la borda debido a la borrachera, o suicidado, o que fue empujada por su novio después de una pelea, pero a pesar de una exhaustiva búsqueda en las aguas, no se encontró ningún rastro de ella.

Yo no creía que se hubiera ahogado, porque el barco ya estaba en el puerto cuando desapareció.

¿Suicidio? Improbable. Era joven, atractiva, estudiaba, estaba enamorada. Su familia tenía dinero. Podría haber estado deprimida, pero supongo que esa era una

posibilidad muy remota.

¿En cuanto al novio? Me sentí mal por el tipo. Era guapo, un rico surfista de La Jolla que probablemente no había trabajado ni un solo día de su vida. Bronceado, rubio, se veía como uno de esos tipos que se sentaban en la playa a fumar marihuana y a reírse de los candidatos a BUD/S SEAL*, mientras corrían alrededor transportando troncos sobre sus cabezas durante la Semana del Infierno*. Provenía de una buena familia, jugaba polo acuático en la Universidad de San Diego. Parecía bastante normal, pero ¿cómo alguien podía saber a ciencia cierta de qué manera trataba a Serena a puertas cerradas? Tal vez abusaba de ella. Si la asesinó, había llevado a cabo el crimen perfecto. Si era inocente, su vida había quedado arruinada por las sospechas y la culpa que debería sentir por no saber lo que le ocurrió a Serena.

Mire hacia el océano desde mi claraboya. El muelle de cruceros estaba a sólo unas millas de distancia. Si se hubiese caído, alguien la habría visto, cualquiera del barco, o desde otro Buque de Crucero de los alrededores o desde el puerto. No encajaba.

En las semanas, meses y años subsiguientes, en varias ocasiones dijeron haber visto a Serena en Curaçao y en otras islas vecinas del Caribe, pero nada que haya llevado a alguna parte. Incluso se decía que su familia, en una oportunidad, había pagado trescientos mil dólares a un estafador que fingió ser un ex SEAL para que la encontrara, pero resultó ser un fraude.

Joder, realmente odio a cualquier hijo de perra que mienta haciéndose pasar por un SEAL. Era fácil desenmascarar a esos cabrones…tan solo preguntándoles su número de entrenamiento SEAL. No recordar tu número de entrenamiento SEAL es como no saber tu apellido.

Pero yo todavía no estaba convencido de que la prostituta fuera quien decía ser. No quería arriesgar mi carrera por sólo una posibilidad.

Estudié algunos otros sitios web más. Sus padres crearon la página web .com. Había fotos de su niñez, listas de lugares dónde había sido vista, recortes de noticias y enlaces a programas de televisión.

Había una carta suplicándole que regresara, publicada por Diamante con fotos de la feliz pareja.

Entonces una foto me llamó la atención.

El tatuaje en su tobillo.

Ese pequeño dibujo de alien. Así que por eso ella se había asegurado de que lo viera. Solo en caso de que fuera el hombre que ella pensaba que era.

El juramento del Código SEAL de la Marina, nuestro credo guerrero, se reprodujo en mi mente.

_"En tiempos de guerra o de incertidumbre hay una raza especial de guerrero, lista para responder al llamado de nuestra Nación._

_Un hombre común, con el inusual deseo de tener éxito._

_Forjado por la adversidad, permanece junto a las más valientes fuerzas de operaciones especiales de Estados Unidos para servir a su país, al pueblo estadounidense, y proteger su forma de vida._

_Yo soy ese hombre. "_

Maldición.

La chica de anoche era Serena. Ya estaba seguro.

Hice clic en otra imagen.

Síp… la cicatriz en su hombro. Ella me había mostrado eso también.

Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente en mi pecho, apreté los dientes.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué salí corriendo de ese lugar anoche en lugar de hablar con ella? Porque no le creí… por eso.

¿Por qué nadie la había rescatado? ¡Era norteamericana por el amor de Dios! Esto no era una jodida película. No había agentes del FBI y de la CIA sobre el territorio de Curaçao buscando estadounidenses secuestradas, especialmente porque no existían pruebas de que hubiese sido secuestrada. Cualquier avistamiento que se tuviera de Serena primero pasaría por la policía local, quienes eran más corruptos que la mierda.

Sus padres pudieron haber contratado a uno de esos muchos grupos de _contractors* _que estaban llenos de ex SEALs que hacían esta mierda para ganarse la vida.

Los Navy SEALs de . podrían rescatarla. Yo podría rescatarla.

Había trescientos mil dólares de recompensa por llevarla a casa sana y salva. Pero yo no quería ningún dinero. Si la rescataba tendría que permanecer en el anonimato.

Cualquier indicio de que un agente activo de los Navy SEAL estuviera fuera de control, arruinaría mi carrera en el Equipo.

Volví a mirar nuevamente sus fotografías. Hombre, ella había sido hermosa. Podría haber sido mi novia de la secundaria. Era mitad latina, parecía casi como una joven Mujer Maravilla. Su pelo rubio se veía reluciente, sus ojos celestes brillantes. Una estrella del fútbol, la reina del baile escolar, una pequeña niña con coletas. Y yo la había tratado como a un pedazo de basura.

Condenados traficantes. La mayoría de los estadounidenses eran completamente inconscientes del comercio del sexo. Pensaban que sólo ocurría en países del tercer mundo. Pero las chicas eran secuestradas de las calles de cualquier parte del país, y forzadas a prestarles servicios a idiotas como yo. La había buscado para que fuera sólo otro pedazo de carne para usar y olvidar, pero el dolor en su mirada me recordaba demasiado a mi propio infierno.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? ¿Contárselo a mis hombres? ¿Buscar consejo de mi superior? Esto no era fácil. Todo el mundo piensa que los SEAL de la Marina están por encima de la ley… que podemos hacer lo que nos plazca sin ninguna consecuencia. Como esa ridícula historia de que uno de nuestros francotiradores disparó y mató a dos civiles y ni siquiera lo trajeron para que la policía lo interrogara.

Tonterías. Hay protocolos e irrumpir en burdeles estaba fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

Tendría que hablar con mi comandante al mando. Él enviaría una misiva al capitán para ir al burdel. Cualquier intento de rescate tendría que ser autorizado por el FBI y la CIA. Habría una investigación para ver si ella era quien decía ser. Establecerían una operación encubierta. Pero los policías en Curaçao eran corruptos y podrían alertar a su proxeneta. Si su proxeneta tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, probablemente la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y yo no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Todas las prostitutas de ese prostíbulo probablemente eran víctimas de alguna manera del tráfico sexual, pero no podía salvar a cada ramera de ese lugar. Sería causar un incidente internacional, la mayoría probablemente eran de Europa del Este o Central y de Sudamérica. Pero estaría maldito si iba a permitir que Serena, o cualquier otra americana continuase atrapada allí, pasando un día más en ese infierno.

Otros hombres no entienden por qué no derrame ni una sola lágrima cuando me enteré que mi novia me engañaba. ¿Pero el himno nacional? The Star Spangled

Banner* me llamaba a gritos como si alguien hubiese disparado a mi perro. Vi a mis amigos morir por proteger la libertad de nuestro país. Y daría mi propia vida antes que permitir que algunos traficantes robaran la vida de Serena.

Ahora tenía veintitrés años, dos años más joven que yo. Pensaba que estar lejos de mis amigos y familia durante las misiones era malo, pero al menos yo lo hacía voluntariamente al aceptar este trabajo. Vivir durante cinco años en un país extranjero como esclava sexual era inimaginable.

*_The Star Spangled Banner: es el nombre del Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos._

_"Mi lealtad al país y al equipo es irreprochable. Humildemente sirvo como un guardián a mis compatriotas estadounidenses, siempre dispuesto a defender a aquéllos que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos"._

Muchos hombres habían usado a Serena y después la abandonaron. Yo no iba a ser uno de ellos.

_*BUD/S SEAL: (Basic Underwater Demolition). Demolición Submarina Básica/SEAL. El entrenamiento Navy Seal Buds es un curso de seis meses y tiene la reputación de producir los mejores soldados del mundo marítimo._

*_Semana del Infierno: La primera fase del entrenamiento BUD/S consiste de ocho semanas de entrenamiento, el cual culmina en la "Semana del Infierno" a la mitad de la fase. Es una prueba de resistencia física, fortaleza mental y verdadero trabajo en equipo._


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Haru se abrió paso a través del enmarañado laberinto de SEALs con resaca dentro de nuestros dormitorios para hablar conmigo.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Si me negaba a salir con ellos dos noches seguidas, sabrían que estaba tramando algo.

—No puedo. Voy a ir por un masaje.

La cabeza de Kyle se asomó en el acto desde su litera.

—Siempre que incluya un final feliz, estoy dentro, —comentó.

Estos hombres eran mis mejores amigos… no quería mentirles. Habíamos salvado nuestras vidas más veces de las que me interesaba recordar.

—No va a ser posible, ya llego tarde. Regresaré pronto y saldremos. —Puse el reloj en mi muñeca y salí de la nave.

Tenía que ver a Serena antes de que la llevaran a otro prostíbulo y perdiera la oportunidad para siempre. Mi objetivo era evaluar la situación, inspeccionar el edificio, y saber la cantidad de secuestradores para poder idear un plan. Tenía que verla nuevamente… necesitaba estar cien por ciento seguro de que esa chica de mirada triste era realmente Serena.

¿El proxeneta sospecharía si iba dos días seguidos? Lo dudaba. Si ella, Serena, había sobrevivido durante cinco años, era porque debió ganarse su confianza.

Probablemente pensarían que la adicción de Serena era tan fuerte que ella deseaba más drogarse de lo que quería recuperar su antigua vida. Así era como trabajaban estos delincuentes… despojando a esas chicas de sus identidades.

Pero ella me dijo su nombre. Confió en mí. Y me alejé de ella.

Muy poco heroico.

Las calles parecían menos brillante hoy. De hecho había estado ansiando poder estar de misión junto con mi esquipo en las aguas de Caribe. Por lo que a mí respecta, Curaçao era un mejor destino que Afganistán. Pero en este momento preferiría estar asándome en las montañas, en vez de estar investigando la parte más sórdida de este paraíso.

Me detuve en una tienda turística. Compré un poco de agua, aperitivos, loción y un vestido para Serena. También le compré un pequeño collar, el cual puse en mi bolsillo.

El mismo hombre colombiano me encontró en la calle.

—Marinero ¿pasó un buen rato? Bienvenido de nuevo, mi amigo.

Odiaba la manera en que estas víboras me llamaban _amigo_. Me pregunté si él sabría siquiera que Serena era norteamericana. A menudo, estas chicas eran traspasadas a otros proxenetas, así que tal vez ni siquiera sabía quién era, y más si Serena estuvo ocultándolo. A pesar de que cargaba un rifle sobre su hombro, yo podría capturar a este imbécil en un segundo, incluso sin mi arma.

Seguí nuevamente al hombre hacia el interior de burdel. El tipo estaba a punto de hacer sonar la campana para llamar a las chicas, cuando lo detuve.

—Quiero a la misma chica con la que estuve anoche.

—¿A Star? Claro, claro. ¿Qué te parecen dos chicas? Te hago un buen precio.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nop, va a ser una. "Star" hizo un buen trabajo.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

La abrí.

—Un poco de comida, agua, ropa, loción. Quiero que se vista y huela bien para mí.

¿Cuánto por una hora extra? Parto nuevamente hacia el mar mañana.

El tipo rebuscó dentro de la bolsa, y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Te la doy dos horas gratis, por tu reloj.

No dudé en entregárselo.

El rostro del tipo se iluminó con una sonrisa. Me hizo un gesto y me llevó por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de la chica. Después se dio la vuelta y se fue para atraer al próximo idiota como yo hacia el interior.

Me demoré antes de abrir la puerta.

Una plegaria desesperada. Esto no era una Superproducción de Hollywood o un bestseller de suspenso del New York Times. Sabía que en este momento no existía ningún lugar para las excusas, ni margen para cometer errores. Solo tenía una oportunidad para ponerme la capa y ser su héroe.

La puerta chirrió. Serena estaba sentada en su catre, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante, acunando su cuerpo.

Movió la cabeza a un lado cuando me vio. Mientras se quedaba boquiabierta, cerré la puerta y llevé el dedo índice sobre mi boca, haciendo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio. Mis ojos se deslizaron alrededor de las paredes, buscando una cámara. Afortunadamente, estos burdeles de bajo presupuesto no usaban alta tecnología. El ácido olor de la heroína me provocó ganas de vomitar. Miré hacia el suelo y vi las agujas usadas debajo de la cama.

Debió comprender mi expresión de disgusto porque dejó caer su barbilla y se encogió.

Me arrodillé a su lado y con mis dedos delinee su tatuaje. La imagen estaba grabada en mi memoria; este era un momento perfecto.

Después de cinco años, de extensas persecuciones y costosos investigadores privados, yo había encontrado a Serena Tsukino.

Esta vez, no estaba vestida con lencería, probablemente porque no la llamaron para que se presentara. Llevaba una camiseta blanca manchada y bragas rosas de algodón.

Me senté en el catre y la tomé de la mano.

—Serena, mi nombre es Darién Chiba, soy un Navy SEAL, te sacaré de aquí.

Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y empezó a sacudir la cabeza. Pero no hablaba.

—Lamento haber salido corriendo de aquí la otra noche.

Interiormente me cuestioné si debía disculparme por haberle pagado por darme una mamada. Pero no lo lamentaba. A, porque había estado increíble. Y B, porque la había encontrado. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Tal vez también tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos repetir la función. Falsas ilusiones considerando su estado actual.

Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Serena sollozaba silenciosamente. Pero yo podía tratar con eso. Al ser criado por una madre soltera, la había consolado tantas veces mientras crecía, que parecía como si yo fuera el adulto. Cada vez que le rompían el corazón, o perdía un trabajo, o no teníamos suficiente dinero para los regalos de Navidad, era en mí en quién se apoyaba.

—Oye, oye, está bien. Voy a cuidar de ti.

La abracé, su pequeño cuerpo casi desapareció dentro de mis fuertes brazos.

Enterró la cabeza en mi pecho. De aquí en adelante, nunca más podría existir ningún contacto sexual entre nosotros. Pero no era un cabrón… sabía que Serena había estado en el infierno y regresado, y si necesitaba que la abrazaran, que enjugaran sus lágrimas, y le dijeran que todo estaría bien, yo haría eso.

—Puedes relajarte. No voy a tener sexo contigo, ni obligarte a que me toques… no es por eso que estoy aquí esta noche. —Le aparté de nuevo el pelo del rostro y le entregué la bolsa de papel—. Te conseguí algunas cosas, ropa y efectos personales.

El rímel corría por su rostro. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un vestido veraniego, bragas y un sujetador limpios, y una loción con aroma a coco. Mantuve el collar en mi bolsillo.

Su lengua empujó dentro de su mejilla y tragó saliva.

—Ponte el vestido.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se alejó de mí mientras se desvestía.

No podía dejar de mirar su pequeño y firme trasero. Su repentina timidez me sorprendió, dado que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas tenía a mi polla dentro de su boca. Sentí un dolor sordo en el pecho. Me odié a mí mismo por haberme sumado a su pesadilla.

Por lo menos había regresado.

Necesitaba conocer su rutina diaria, lo lejos que llegaba su adicción a la heroína, y tratar de armar un plan. No había ningún equipo de inteligencia que estuviera trazando planes de acción sobre la marcha en mi lugar. Yo estaba a cargo. Y solo.

Nadie me cuidaría las espaldas... ni las de ella.

_"Listo para Liderar__, __Listo para Continuar__, Rendirse Jamás.__"_

No podía arriesgarme llamando al FBI más tarde ni intentar llevarla a la embajada en secreto. No tenía tiempo para diseñar una investigación de fondo e ir por los canales adecuados.

Tal vez debería haberle contado a Haru. Él hubiera sabido qué hacer. Pero Haru acataba las reglas. Nunca me hubiese permitido hacer esto a escondidas. Ni me hubiese acompañado al burdel, si vamos al caso. Haru era un buen hombre, un católico profundamente devoto. Cuando su esposa lo engañó durante nuestra última misión, no estaba seguro si lo superaría. Cuando regresó a los Estados Unidos pasó cada minuto con su hija, Hotaru. Yo sabía que la extrañaba con locura. No me podía imaginar teniendo un hijo. Mi padre se había ido antes de que yo naciera, por lo que no podía tener ni la maldita menor idea sobre cómo ser un padre.

Serena se volvió hacia mí, vestida con su atractivo vestido veraniego de color amarillo, sus manos inquietas, como si deseara mi aprobación.

—Tesoro, te ves hermosa, —opiné.

A pesar de que estaba demasiado delgada, y tenía la piel cubierta por moretones y verdugones, todavía era sexy como el infierno. Sus carnosos labios se curvaban hacia arriba, su indomable cabellera enmarcándole el rostro. Quería levantarle ese vestido, arrancarle las bragas y sentir a su húmedo coño apretándose a mi alrededor, pero sabía que nunca podría cruzar esa línea con ella. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta quién era, se transformó en cualquier otro trabajo. No era nada más que una misión para mí ahora.

Se sentó en el catre junto a mí. Quería moverme y establecer una invisible línea de distancia entre nosotros, pero la mantuve cerca de mi lado. No quería tener ninguna tentación, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—Necesito tomarte algunas fotos, ¿de acuerdo? —Le susurré al oído.

Serena solo se encogió de hombros y saque mi teléfono. Tomé una foto de su tobillo, su cicatriz, y su rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió, Serena? Cuéntamelo todo.

Serena permaneció en silencio. Sus dilatadas pupilas permanecían fijas en la pared.

La atraje hacia mí, y le acaricié el pelo.

—Estoy seguro de que esos tipos para este momento piensan que te han humillado tanto que nunca considerarías escapar. Puedes confiar en mí. Pero sólo puedo ayudarte si me lo permites.

Sus hombros cayeron y parpadeó rápidamente.

No quería hablar de mí mismo, pero supuse que Serena necesitaba saber más de mí para poder abrirse.

—Te creo. Pasé por un extenso entrenamiento para leer a la gente. Vi tu tatuaje, tus ojos, tu nombre. Lo corroboré con las noticias del periódico. Apenas te escuché hablar supe que eras norteamericana, pero me asusté. Yo no huyo de los problemas, los arreglo. Si alguien puede salvarte, ese soy yo. Pero si le digo a mi Comandante que te encontré, tendría que revelarle al capitán que estuve en un prostíbulo, y mi carrera terminaría, y entonces nunca podría ser capaz de sacarte de aquí. Y tendrían que realizar cualquier plan de rescate a través de la CIA y el FBI, y eso podría tomar meses. No puedo simplemente llevarte a la embajada con tu proxeneta vigilándonos.

De todos modos, la embajada está cerrada el día de hoy. Estoy seguro de que puedo rescatarte. Sólo necesito algo más de información. Así que empieza a hablar.

Serena continúo sin decir una palabra.

Pasé las manos sobre las costras en sus brazos.

-En cuanto a las drogas ¿sólo heroína? ¿Con qué frecuencia lo haces?

Su voz salió estremecida.

—Sí, heroína. Día por medio más o menos. Eso es todo lo que él me da. No puedo parar, si es eso lo que estás preguntando. Es la única alegría que me queda.

De acuerdo. Sabía que era una adicta. No puedo decir que la culpaba.

—Lo entiendo. No te estoy juzgando. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en este burdel?

—No lo sé. Fui vendida algunas veces. —Se detuvo y miró al vacío— A diferentes islas además. Aruba, Colombia, Venezuela. Supongo que de alguna manera soy afortunada… mi madre tiene descendencia mexicana y hablo español, por lo que no sobresalía entre las chicas. Al principio, apenas me secuestraron, me llevaron directamente a Aruba durante un año, para que no pudieran encontrarme. Pero estaba tan drogada, que todo es muy confuso.

Me había preguntado cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo. Su exótica apariencia y sus habilidades lingüísticas debieron haberla ayudado a mezclarse con las otras chicas.

—¿Hay otras chicas norteamericanas aquí?

—Ya no, —dijo inexpresiva—. Hubo una chica una vez, fue secuestrada durante las vacaciones de primavera en Aruba. Bonita, rubia, joven. Su nombre era Minako.

¿Minako Ahino? Había desaparecido durante unas vacaciones familiares hacía unos años…Me encontré con su nombre cuando estaba investigando sobre Serena. Fue vista por última vez hablando con un camarero en un popular Club turístico en Aruba.

¿Encontrar a estas chicas no era una prioridad? ¿El FBI y la CIA no tenían departamento de Inteligencia aquí?

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Muerta, —su voz se entrecortó—. Ella era mi roca, me cuidó cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, me abrazó después de ser violada la primera vez, oraba conmigo todas las noches para que algún día pudiéramos regresar a nuestros hogares. Durante un tiempo estuvimos convencidas de que seríamos rescatadas. Pero cuando los meses se convirtieron en años, Minako se dio por vencida. Tuvo una sobredosis, tal vez incluso lo hizo a propósito. Le prometí que si alguna vez salía de aquí, le contaría a su familia lo que le sucedió.

Serena se frotó contra mi brazo. No quería tocarla más de lo necesario para consolarla. Supuse que demasiados hombres a través de los últimos años la habían manoseado.

—¿Qué sucedió la mañana que fuiste secuestrada?

Su voz se quebró.

—Diamante, uhm, mi novio, —levantó la vista para mirarme. Asentí con la cabeza y ella continuó—. Fuimos a bailar a la discoteca del crucero, terminé completamente borracha. Se puso un poco celoso de que subiera al escenario a cantar con la banda pero no peleamos ni nada de eso. Regresamos a la habitación y estábamos tan borrachos, que ni siquiera tuvimos sexo. Solo nos desplomamos en la cama. Me desperté a eso de las cinco y vomité. Decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco en el balcón y observar cómo el barco entraba al puerto. Después de unos treinta minutos, se me ocurrió tomar fotos de la salida del sol en la cubierta. No quise despertar a Diamante, así que solo caminé de puntillas junto a la cama y salí de la habitación. El baterista de la banda entró en mi elevador. Me dijo que conocía un sitio en el barco donde solo entraba la tripulación y que podía tomar las mejores fotos de la salida del sol desde allí, así que me fui con él. Una vez que estuve allí, me noqueó con cloroformo, supongo. Cuando me desperté, estaba en un barco rumbo a Aruba.

Maldito hijo de perra. Podía sentir como se me encendía la sangre. Pero necesitaba centrarme en el futuro, no en el pasado.

—Serena, esto no es tu culpa. Nada de esto. Espero que entiendas eso. ¿Alguna vez te han permitido salir del burdel?

—No.

El poco color que tenía en sus mejillas pareció desvanecerse. Serena no estaba segura de que pudiera salvarla.

Pero yo sabía que podía.

—¿Por qué me dijiste tu nombre?

Dejó de temblar y tocó mi rostro, delineando mi barba con los dedos. Me estremecí por dentro.

—Porque me miraste a los ojos y me lo preguntaste. Supe que eras norteamericano.

Suplicaba que fueses un SEAL de la Marina. Crecí en San Diego, solía observar a los chicos entrenar como BUD/S en la playa de Coronado cuando íbamos a desayunar a "Del" con mis padres. —Hizo una pausa, sus dedos trazando un camino por mi cuello y mis brazos—. Tu barba tupida, tus brazos fuertes, tus músculos, tu cabello largo… me di cuenta que no eras solo algún típico marinero. Algo en tu mirada… Parecerá una locura, pero confié en ti. A pesar del hecho de que acababas de pagar para que una prostituta te hiciera una mamada, pude ver que eras un buen hombre. Y he visto muchos hombres con sus miradas oscuras y frías. O peor aún, muertas. Pero la tuya… No puedo explicarlo. Tienes ojos tiernos, pero dolidos, ¿sabías? Durante cinco años, me aferré a esta fantasía de que sería rescatada. Oraba por ti, soñaba contigo. Solo sabía que serías enviado a mí. Tú eres mi única esperanza.

Guau. Eso era fuerte. Esta chica pensaba que me atrajo para rescatarla, como alguna profecía divina. Tragué saliva.

Esto se estaba poniendo intenso. Pero me gusta la intensidad.

—Se lo dijiste al hombre correcto. Y me alegro de que me mostraras tu tatuaje. Tus padres lo pusieron por toda su página web.

Ella sonrió.

—Y pensar que mis padres me castigaron cuando se enteraron que me lo hice. Usé una identificación falsa y fui a una de las tiendas de tatuajes en Pacific Beach. Cuando lo vieron por primera vez, me dijeron que era una vergüenza para el buen nombre de la familia y que estaban avergonzados de mí.

Bastantes severos. Sus padres parecían ser unos idiotas pretenciosos. Quiero decir, todas las chicas de dieciocho años, experimentan con la ropa, el cabello, el maquillaje, piercings, tatuajes.

Su risa me hizo sonreír. Pensé que el que todavía pudiera encontrar humor dentro de su infierno me demostraba lo resistente que era.

—Lo noté al segundo en que me lo mostraste. Inmediatamente pensé, ¿Por qué esta prostituta del Caribe tiene un tatuaje de Arvid el Alíen en el tobillo?

—Bueno, no estaba segura de que estuvieras poniendo atención a mi tobillo. —Eso me hizo sentir como un idiota clase A—. Pensé que si te hacía un buen trabajo, continuó—, entonces tal vez me creerías.

¿Esta chica estaba hablando en serio? Esperaba que fuera madura, fuerte, tal vez incluso chiflada. Pero me estaba tomando el pelo. Sentí a mis pantalones apretados y decidí cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuántos hombres vigilan éste lugar?

—Bueno, Neflyte, a quien ya conociste. Y Berto también. Hay otros tipos que andan por ahí, pero no creo que estén armados.

—Me he cargado hombres mil veces más peligrosos que ellos. Serena, te sacare de aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo hoy. —Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero yo continué—, necesito inspeccionar todo el edificio, la zona de los alrededores, conseguir un coche, encontrar una casa segura para ti. Traer algunos de mis amigos. Es importante que actúes normal, hacer lo que te dicen. Mi barco dejará Curaçao esta noche para una misión, pero regresare por ti, te lo prometo.

Se tomó un mechón de cabello con un puño y sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás en el catre.

—No, por favor no me dejes aquí. Llévame contigo. Sé que puedes. —Se frotaba la piel.

Estaría maldito si sólo iba a quedarme sentado allí observándola mecerse hacia atrás y adelante, como si estuviera en un instituto mental. Necesitaba a alguien que la consolara, que la abrazara, que le dijera que su pesadilla se acabaría pronto. La tomé en mis brazos y la volteé de un tirón sobre mí. Serena recostó la cabeza contra mi pecho.

—No voy a defraudare, Serena. Voy a sacarte de aquí y llevarte con tu familia. Desearía poder salvarte hoy, pero no puedo. Mi barco saldrá hacia una misión. Te prometo que pasaré cada momento pensando cómo llevarte de nuevo con tu familia.

Su respiración se aceleró.

—Por favor, Darién. Por favor, llévame ahora. Necesito irme a casa. Voy a morir aquí. No puedo soportar un día más en esta vida. Haré lo que me pidas.

Intentó besarme el cuello, pero la aparté y me incorporé, abrazándola a mi lado.

—Me tengo que ir. Pero tengo algo para ti.

Busqué en mi bolsillo, saqué el collar y lo coloqué alrededor de su cuello.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta como si fuera una joya cara, no una barata cadena de oro falso con una encantadora estrella de mar. Esperaba que sus proxenetas al descubrirla pensaran que no tenía ningún valor, y así Serena tuviera más posibilidades de que le permitieran conservarla.

Le acaricié la frente.

—Cada vez que la mires, sabrás que estoy trabajando para sacarte de aquí. Tú no eres invisible… eres invencible. Sé que estás viva. Conozco tu nombre. Sobreviviste todo este tiempo y no te defraudaré.

Mi pulso se disparó y resistí la tentación de besarla en los labios. Su vulnerabilidad era como una espada en mi pecho y un disparo a mi polla. Deseaba tanto protegerla como follarla, y esa era una combinación que podría conseguir que ambos terminásemos asesinados.

Su voz se quebró.

—Por favor, llévame. Haré lo que sea. No me dejes aquí. No debería estar aquí. Tú no entiendes….

—Lo siento, Serena. Me tengo que ir.

— ¡Darién!

Serena comenzó a verse desesperada, aferrándose a mí. Dios, que no se altere. ¡Qué no lo eche todo por la borda!

—Si por alguna razón nunca te vuelvo a ver, prométeme que le dirás a Diamante que no me suicidé. Y a mis padres que los amo.

Firmemente le aparté las manos de mi pecho.

—Tú misma serás capaz de decirles lo que quieras a tu novio y a tus padres.

Pronto. —Nunca hago promesas que no pueda sostener. No iba a poder enfrentar a su familia si no podía salvarla. O a su novio… Solo podía imaginarlo… tu novia me hizo una mamada en un burdel pero no la salvé. Eso no iba a suceder.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando.

—¿Y si no estoy aquí para cuándo regreses? ¿Y si ellos me venden?

Al diablo. La atraje hacia mi boca. Nuestros labios se tocaron, suaves y tiernos. La chica necesitaba consuelo, no pasión.

—Nena, te encontraré. No importa lo que pase.

_"Mi palabra es sagrada."_

Serena me devolvió el beso, un beso desesperado. Su boca era cálida y húmeda. No sabía amarga y reseca como había esperado. No. Se sintió salada y afrutada, como una margarita de fresas. Quería beberla, saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, darle placer en lugar de obligarla a servirme. Quería ver un cálido rubor cubrirle el rostro y hacerla brillar solo para mí. Hacerla correrse gritando mi nombre, y decirle que estaría a salvo y nunca tendría nada que temer otra vez. Quería protegerla y prometerle que mientras yo viviera, ningún otro hombre que no fuera yo volvería a tocarla.

En vez de eso, la aparté alejándola de mí, y me levanté del catre. Puse cien dólares en su mano, abrí la puerta y entonces salí de su habitación, y del burdel. Permanecer más tiempo despertaría sospechas y no podía dejar que todo se fuera a la mierda por Serena.

Cada paso que daba alejándome de Serena me desgarraba por adentro. ¿Por qué yo debería estar a salvo, cuando ella estaba atrapada aquí prostituyéndose? ¿No había tenido suficiente infierno como para toda una vida? Debería haber noqueado a su proxeneta y llevarme a Serena a un lugar seguro. Pero necesitaba ser paciente para asegurar el éxito de mi misión.

"_Estoy dispuesto a brindarme íntegramente a la potencia de la batalla a fin de lograr mi misión y las metas establecidas por mi país."_


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de los camarotes de nuestra nave, la cual estaba en camino a nuestra próxima misión. Pero no podía concentrarme en nada que no sea el rescate de Serena.

Arrastré a Haru y Kyle hacia una sala de recreación vacía, lejos del resto de nuestro equipo. Haru se sentó en una silla.

—Amigo ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

Me quedé mirando fijamente las sombrías paredes grises, dudando si debía contárselos.

Kyle me fulminó con la mirada.

—Escúpelo, Chiba.

Kyle era un completo cabrón. Era uno de los pocos hombres afroamericanos del equipo, y a diferencia de Haru y de mí, era un oficial. Había sido una estrella del futbol americano jugando en la línea de apoyo y renunció a toda esa fama y dinero para unirse al Equipo. Hay un antiguo dicho en nuestros carteles de reclutamiento, algo así como, "Nunca ganará el premio al jugador más valioso, nunca conseguirá un anillo Súper Bowl, algunos héroes…no juegan juegos". Kyle era la prueba viviente de ese dicho.

Yo no quería hablar. Así que entré en la computadora común y abrí el sitio web de Serena.

Kyle se concentró en la pantalla.

—Sí, Serena Tsukino. Todo el mundo ha oído sobre ella. Bella como el demonio. Se emborrachó y se cayó por la borda de un crucero cerca de aquí. Supongo que el borracho de su novio la empujó. Era de San Diego. ¿Cuál es el punto?

Respiré profundamente.

—Ella no se cayó por la borda del crucero y su novio es inocente. Me hizo una mamada anoche en un burdel.

Kyle se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Haru sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección, probablemente sin estar seguro si yo estaba bromeando o no.

—Joder, hombre. Ella es la hija de alguien. Esto no es divertido.

—No estoy bromeando. Ella fue jodidamente secuestrada y forzada a ser una esclava sexual. Anoche fui a un burdel, y esta chica me hizo una mamada. Entonces me dijo que su nombre era Serena Tsukino. Pensé que estaba intentando engañarme, pero maldición, es ella: ojos color cielo, acento Californiano. Y se aseguró de mostrarme la cicatriz del hombro y el tatuaje del tobillo. Toma, mira las fotografías.

Le entregué a Kyle mi teléfono y comenzó a pasar las imágenes mientras Haru observaba.

—Regresé hoy, sólo para estar cien por ciento seguro. Apostaría mi maldita Budweiser que es ella.

La sala quedó en silencio. No hacemos bromas sobre "La Budweiser," nuestro tridente, la insignia naval. Esa imagen quedaba tatuada en cada SEAL de la Marina, después de terminar el entrenamiento BUD/S.

_"Mi Tridente es un símbolo de honor y legado__. Que me fue __otorgado por los héroes que __me __han precedido, encarna la confianza de los que he jurado proteger. Al usar el Tridente acepto la responsabilidad de mi profesión y forma de vida. Es un privilegio que tengo que ganar todos los días"__._

Kyle puso la mano en mi hombro.

—Hablas en serio ¿Crees malditamente que encontraste a Serena Tsukino en un prostíbulo de Curaçao?

—Está bastante arruinada, pero viva. Una adicta a la heroína que apenas se mantiene en pie. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido estos últimos cinco años. Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a rescatarla? Haru negó con la cabeza.

—¿Follaste con una prostituta? Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ti, Chiba. Ve a contárselo al teniente Marshall. ¿Te das cuenta que van a levantarte cargos por pagarle a una ramera?

—Cierra tu maldita boca. ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? No eres mi sea daddy*. Por supuesto, sé que me levantarán cargos, pero me importa una mierda. Tenemos que salvarla. Somos los malditos SEALs. Nadie más va a hacerlo. ¿No se dan cuenta? Era mi destino estar en esta misión, y en este equipo SEAL. Para rescatarla. Pero no se lo diremos al Teniente Marshall… ni a nadie más del equipo, de hecho. La Marina tendría que conducirse por los canales apropiados, la CIA, el FBI, la policía local de Curaçao. Es demasiado arriesgado. Deben haberla visto antes y nadie hizo una puta cosa. Voy a rescatarla. ¿Me ayudarán? ¿O serán unos malditos soplones y le entregarán mi culo al Teniente Marshall? Kyle no lo dudó.

—Estoy dentro.

—Yo también, —dijo Haru mordiéndose el labio.

Sabía que Haru ayudaría, incluso a pesar de que le gustara seguir el protocolo.

Kyle puso la mano en mi espalda.

—Sip. Ni siquiera me preocupa. Estos idiotas son una changa en comparación con los tipos con los que tratamos usualmente.

Tenía razón. Me había enfrentado en tiroteos con talibanes, había arrestado a piratas somalíes, y asesinado a varios miembros de los carteles de la droga. Un grupo de baja calaña de trata de blancas del Caribe no me asustaba.

_"Fuimos entrenados para la guerra y luchamos para ganar.__"_

Teníamos tres semanas en el mar para elaborar un plan antes de regresar a Curaçao. Serena había sobrevivido cinco años. Nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si no pudiera llevarla de vuelta a casa con su familia, a su hogar en los Estados Unidos.

¿Cuál era el punto de ser llamado un héroe si no podía salvarla? No importaba que rescatarla no fuera una misión oficial. Ella era mi misión.

"_Esperamos dirigir y ser dirigidos. Ante la ausencia de órdenes tomaré el mando, dirigiré a mis compañeros de equipo y cumpliré la misión. Gobernaré con el ejemplo en cualquier situación."_

*_Sea daddy: Término utilizado en la marina de los EU, donde un marino toma un campamento militar bajo su ala._


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Después de tres largas semanas en el mar, finalmente regresábamos a Curaçao.

Mañana seria el día clave.

Estaba contento de que Kyle y Haru cuidaran mis espaldas. Es así con los chicos del equipo, somos más que hermanos, estamos unimos de por vida.

Nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio del barco para entrenarnos por última vez antes de mañana. La adrenalina bombeada en mis venas. Necesitaba controlar mis emociones.

Quería matar a esos hijos de puta, y no lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Repasamos el plan que había trazado cuando regresé del burdel aquella noche. No nos preocupaba demasiado sacar a Serena clandestinamente. El plan consistía en dirigirnos al burdel por la noche, haciéndonos pasar por clientes. Una vez que estuviéramos dentro de la habitación con Serena, Kyle y Haru se encargarían del proxeneta hasta que yo la sacara de allí. No íbamos a utilizar la fuerza salvo que fuera necesario.

_"Exigimos disciplina. Esperamos perfección. Las vidas de mis compañeros de equipo y el éxito de nuestra misión dependen de mí… de mi habilidad técnica, mi dominio táctico y mi atención a las circunstancias. Mi entrenamiento nunca está completo"._

Después de rescatarla, la desintoxicaremos de la heroína y nos aseguraremos de que no tenga ninguna ETS*. Haru es médico. Planeamos tomar prestado el yate de un ex integrante del equipo quien manejaba un servicio de charters en el Caribe. Kyle sería nuestro capitán. Los tres nos tomamos dos semanas de permiso para rescatarla, ayudarla a sanar, y llevarla sana y salva a la embajada. De ninguna manera llevaría a una drogadicta a la embajada. Sus padres la habían perdido durante cinco años; merecían ver a su pequeña tan saludable como ella pudiera estar.

Kyle me dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Mierda, hombre. No veo por qué no puedo echarme un polvo primero con alguna de las otras rameras y después salvar a tu chica. Seré rápido.

Le devolví el golpe en la cabeza.

—Sí, tu ex mencionó tu pequeño problema. Pero lo siento, no voy a arriesgarme. Y ella no es mi chica.

Haru sacudió la cabeza, disgustado con ambos. Kyle y yo nos íbamos de parranda intentando divertirnos, pero el pobre Haru todavía no había aprendido su lección después de que su ex esposa lo engañó. Albergaba la maldita fantasía de que encontraría a una chica que le fuera fiel mientras él estaba ausente. Algunos se engañaban pensando que serían capaces de tener un matrimonio que desafiara la infame tasa de divorcios del 80 por ciento de los Navy SEALs. Bastardos optimistas.

—Lo que tú digas, hombre, —Haru se echó a reír.

—Te conozco. Quedaste obsesionado con ella desde que la conociste. Fue de lo único que hablaste durante las últimas tres semanas. Una vez que la rescates, té adorará. Y terminarán casándose. Recuerda mis palabras. En cualquier caso, Serena es de San Diego… que conveniente. Además, tú mismo dijiste que te hizo una mamada grandiosa. Suena como una pareja creada en la semana del infierno, si me lo preguntas.

—Vete al diablo, Haru. No voy a rescatarla porque esté enamorado de ella, ni siquiera la conozco. Quiero rescatarla porque es lo que hay que hacer.

Pero las palabras de Haru resonaban en mí. Serena era en todo lo que pensaba. Y aunque no hubiera tenido más que un breve encuentro sexual y una torpe conversación con ella, en el último mes aprendí todo lo que pude sobre la mujer…observé vídeos de su infancia y de su familia, miré las entrevistas a sus padres, llorando y rogando porque regresara sana y salva. Serena deseaba ser maestra y ayudaba de forma voluntaria a rescatar perros. Y aunque al principio solo la vi como a otra mujer que podía satisfacerme, ahora no podía luchar contra el deseo de verla otra vez. Incluso si eso significaba que al final tendría que verla marchar.

Pero yo nunca podría hacer feliz a ninguna mujer. No comprendía por qué tantos hombres sentían la constante necesidad de complacer a las mujeres como si fuera su única misión sobre la vida.

Pero yo no era así. Esto era más profundo que eso. Me encantaban las mujeres.

Todas las mujeres. Mi madre me enseñó a no faltarle el respeto a ninguna mujer. Una vez le entregué mi corazón a una, y me lo destrozó. Todas las veces que quedé atrapado en algún agujero en Afganistán, pensando en ella, me estaba engañando. No necesitaba esa complicación, mi trabajo ya era lo suficientemente estresante. Necesitaba que la vida en mi hogar fuera apacible, porque mi trabajo era todo menos eso. Los únicos hombres en el equipo que tenían matrimonios exitosos tenían mujeres absolutamente fuertes, honestas y leales. Era difícil construir ese tipo de relación cuando uno nunca está en casa. Así que simplemente escogí permanecer soltero hasta retirarme. Pero todavía era un hombre y tenía mis necesidades. No ayudaba que mi memoria estuviera plagada de las imágenes de los labios de Serena sobre mi polla y sus manos agarrándose a mis muslos mientras me corría. Pero ya basta de esta mierda de las relaciones. Tenía que permanecer inmutable… sin importar nada más, no podía permitirme darle a Serena cualquier esperanza de que pudiéramos estar juntos.

No podía esperar para terminar con esta mierda. Intentaría no pensar en lo que sucedería después de dejarla en la embajada. Si su familia la trataría bien, si sus amigos iban a poder mirarla a la cara sin encogerse. Ese no era mi problema. Ella no era mi problema. Haría mi trabajo en llevarla de regreso sana y salva, y entonces me largaría como la mierda de allí. Había visto lo que los medios le hacían a estos tesoros

redescubiertos… los acechaban como lo hacen con las celebridades. Nunca podría formar parte de ese circo mediático, ni con mi trabajo, ni con mi vida.

Cumpliría con mi deber hacia ella, mantendría mi promesa. Pero después de eso, Serena seguiría por las suyas. Tenía una familia esperándola, de todos modos. Yo nunca podría encajar en su vida y ella nunca podría ser parte de la mía. Serena simplemente tendría que olvidar que alguna vez me conoció, al igual que esperaba que olvidara toda la tortura que tuvo que soportar. Y yo podría regresar a vivir mi vida de la manera que me gustaba.

Solo.

*_ETS: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual._


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Nuestro portaaviones arribó al puerto durante el amanecer. ¿Sería similar a este amanecer la última vista de Serena antes de ser secuestrada? Su deseo por fotografiar esta belleza le costó su libertad. Hoy, yo la liberaría. No podía esperar para ver la expresión de su rostro una vez que la rescatara. Todo el entrenamiento por el que había pasado en mi vida me había preparado para esta misión. Y para ser honestos, disfrutaba de la sensación de triunfo. Esa era la única cosa en mi vida que me hacía sentir mejor.

Haru, Kyle y yo abandonamos la nave y nos dirigimos hasta el muelle privado en busca de nuestro yate.

Seguimos nuestro camino a través del laberinto de los grupos de tours de buceo, barcos con visión submarina, y cruceros de mieleros. Un barbudo de mediana edad con una cola de caballo y una panza cervecera nos recibió en el muelle, sacudiendo las llaves.

—Tú debes de ser Artemis, —Kyle le estrechó la mano y Haru y yo seguimos su ejemplo.

—Encantado de conocerte. El _Cleito _está limpio y listo para ti.

Intercambié una mirada con Haru y Kyle. El _Cleito_. Según la mitología platónica de la Atlántida, Cleito le dio diez hijos a Poseidón. Una oscura referencia del tridente de los Navy SEAL, pero todos entendimos al instante la importancia del nombre.

Artemis me dio las llaves.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes? Conozco algunos excelentes lugares para bucear.

Metí las llaves en el bolsillo.

—Gracias, hombre. Sólo vamos a relajarnos, pescar, bucear, tal vez dirigirnos a Aruba.

Artemis recorrió con la mirada nuestras bolsas de marinero conteniendo nuestro equipamiento para operaciones nocturnas. No era ningún tonto, era un ex hombre rana* de la vieja escuela. Probablemente tenía la sensación de que estábamos planeando algo más que observar los peces tropicales del lugar... por lo menos no del tipo que nadaban en el mar.

—Bueno, me encantaría mostrarles los alrededores. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, — posó la mano sobre mi hombro—, por favor, no duden en preguntar.

—Lo haremos.

Miré a Kyle, quien me devolvió un asentimiento con su cabeza. Podíamos confiar en este hombre. Cualquier tipo de BUD/S, cualquier tridente. Artemis era uno de nosotros. Básicamente era familia.

—Bueno, les daré el recorrido.

Nos condujo hasta el barco. No era de ninguna manera un yate de lujo, pero sería perfecto para lo que necesitábamos. En la planta baja había una pequeña cocina, en el piso de arriba dos dormitorios… uno con dos camas individuales y uno con una cama tamaño Queen, un baño, y una pequeña sala de estar. Y en la parte superior de la cubierta una área pequeña para relajarse. Le pasé las llaves a Kyle y él jugueteó un poco con los controles.

Pasamos el resto del día abasteciendo el barco con alimentos, bebidas y suministros. Compré ropa para Serena, zapatos, artículos de tocador, revistas, algunos libros. No sabía qué podría gustarle pero supuse que todo lo que pudiera mantener su mente apartada de las drogas y de lo que había vivido, sería una buena elección.

Horas más tarde, finalmente el sol estaba cayendo. Limpiamos, cargamos las armas y las ocultamos.

Estaba listo para derramar un poco de mierda. Kyle se puso de pie.

— ¡Hagámoslo!

La operación Rumpelstiltskin estaba lista para comenzar.

Nos vestimos con ropa informal. No tenía miedo… Esto era más como un ejercicio de entrenamiento que una misión.

Nada podía salir mal.

Caminamos a través de los callejones de Curaçao. Una violenta vibración hacía palpitar mi cuerpo. En menos de una hora, la pesadilla de Serena habría terminado y comenzaría un nuevo mundo.

Cuando doblamos por la calle, jadeé. El burdel no se veía por ningún lado… en su lugar había cenizas esparcidas por el suelo y colchones quemados arrojados sobre la calle.

Desapareció... Serena había desaparecido.

Le fallé.

Haru pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

— ¿Seguro que este es el lugar?

—Afirmativo.

Kyle escudriñaba a través de las brasas, concentrado.

—Estoy seguro de que está viva y que sólo la trasladaron.

Mis párpados ardían y podía sentir la pulsación en mi garganta.

Un hombre pasó caminando, llevando un reloj parecido al que yo le había dado al proxeneta.

Corrí y lo empujé contra el edificio contiguo.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese jodido reloj?

Él se estremeció, y una vez que lo vi más de cerca, me di cuenta de que no era mi reloj.

Haru y Kyle salieron corriendo tras de mí.

Liberé al hombre.

—Lo siento. Me equivoqué.

Haru invadió mi espacio personal, dirigiéndome una mirada determinada.

—Dar, la encontraremos.

Me aparté de ellos, y comencé a regresar a la ciudad.

Si Serena todavía estaba viva, la encontraría. Ella había sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Sólo rogaba que no se diera por vencida, porque yo iba a buscar en cada rincón de esta tierra hasta encontrarla.

_"__Nunca renunciaré. Tendré perseveranza y triunfaré en la adversidad.__"_

*_Frogman en inglés: Integrante del cuerpo élite de buceadores de la marina__._


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Nos sentamos de brazos cruzados en el yate e ideamos un plan entre cervezas y pizzas. Tenía dos semanas para encontrarla. Dos semanas más hasta que tuviéramos que volver al portaviones que nos llevaría hacia el Medio Oriente. Para ese entonces Serena podría perderse para siempre. Y yo también. No había espacio para errores.

Kyle siempre trataba de tomar el mando.

—Es fácil. Solo vayamos a la ciudad y preguntemos por los alrededores hasta que alguien hable. O podemos ir con Artemis y pedirle ayuda. Él conoce esta zona.

—No es tan fácil, —tomé un trago de mi cerveza y observé las olas que rompían contra las rocas—. No quiero involucrar a Artemis. No lo conocemos. No podemos levantar sospechas. Podrían asesinar a Serena si se entera la persona equivocada.

Haru asintió con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo.

—Deberíamos decirle al teniente Marshall. Sólo hacerlo a través de los canales. Es la mejor manera.

Kyle y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ya le había dicho a Haru que contarle a nuestro comandante no era una opción. Especialmente ahora… que había perdido mucho tiempo.

—Lo jodí todo. Debí habérselos contado la noche en que la conocí. Podríamos haberla rescatado la noche siguiente cuando regresé. Ahora cargaré con el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros si muere de sobredosis o termina en una zanja.

Kyle tomó otra porción de pizza.

—No te castigues por eso. Teníamos que regresar al barco esa noche. ¿Qué mierda podrías haber hecho? ¿Salvarla y entonces sólo dejarla en alguna parte? Y no seas un maldito llorón. Ella no fue trasladada porque regresaste. Ellos mueven a estas chicas todo el maldito tiempo.

Lo sabía, incluso Serena me lo dijo. Pero no la escuché. Fui demasiado arrogante, y ahora no tenía ni una jodida idea de dónde estaba. Me puse de pie.

—Vámonos.

No tenía que dar explicaciones. Haru y Kyle bajaron sus cervezas, tiraron el resto de la pizza, y nos fuimos.

Recorrimos todos los lugares más miserables de Curaçao. Debimos haber entrado en más de una docena de burdeles. Esto era tan malditamente deprimente. Algunas de las rameras no debían tener más de catorce años. Las mayores destilaban desesperación. Mirada vacía, cuerpos maltratados, mentes drogadas.

Pero ningún rastro de Serena.

Encontramos otro sitio. Éste era más similar al lugar dónde conocí a Serena. Pero una vez más, ella no estaba a la vista. Lo más importante, en todos esos burdeles, nunca reconocí a ninguna de las otras chicas que habían trabajado con Serena. Sabía que no podían haberse esfumado todas en la noche. Tenían que estar en alguna parte.

A menos que estuvieran dos metros bajo tierra.

Kyle desapareció en una de las habitaciones con una chica. Dijo que iba a "tomar a una para bien del equipo" así no despertaría sospechas.

Cuando salió de la habitación, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ella era buena? —Le pregunté.

—No lo sé. No pude soportar follarla, solo en caso de que fuera otra estadounidense y tuviera que tratar con toda esta mierda. Así que sólo me hizo un trabajo manual. No estuvo mal, pero yo mismo me hago un mejor trabajo. De cualquier manera le dije que había follado a una increíble ramera del burdel que se incendió. Me dijo que escuchó que a ese grupo de chicas las acaban de llevar a Aruba, —sonrió—. Te dije que tomaría a una para bien del equipo.

—Vámonos. —Me obligué a calmar mi ansiedad, esta vez no quería ser demasiado confiado. La fresca brisa caribeña calmó mi mente. Serena mencionó que había sido trasladada a Aruba una vez. Tenía sentido que ahora estuviera allí.

Aruba estaba a unos meros cien kilómetros de distancia.

Imágenes de Serena en diversas situaciones se agolparon en mi mente. Serena siendo violada por algún apestoso y sudoroso gordo con tentáculos como manos y mal aliento. Serena drogada e inconsciente en el sucio piso de un cuarto oscuro. Serena siendo golpeada por un entusiasta proxeneta con una mano pesada y sin nadie para protegerla. Serena llorando sola por la noche porque finalmente había tenido esperanzas de que la encontraría.

Con el paso de los años participé en muchas misiones. Llevarlas a cabo me hizo sentir un gran orgullo por mi país, pero nunca me había sentido tan conectado a una misión como me pasaba con ésta. Tenía que estar en ese burdel esa noche, para elegirla, para preguntarle su nombre. Incluso el engaño de mi ex novia me condujo a ese momento, a esa decisión, porque si ella me hubiese sido fiel, estaría casado y nunca hubiera puesto un pie en un burdel. Puedo tener muchos defectos, pero engañar no es uno de ellos.

No le fallaría a Serena. No fallaré.

_"Nunca abandono una pelea__."_


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Sobrevivimos al viaje en el movedizo bote hacia Aruba. Esta isla vecina tenía el mismo ambiente que Curaçao: tropical, húmedo y colorido. Sentía los ojos arenosos por la falta de sueño y ni siquiera el negro alquitrán al que Kyle llamaba café pudo evaporar la niebla de mi cerebro. Una noche agitada en ese barco de mierda sumada a las vívidas pesadillas acerca del destino de Serena me dejaron nervioso e irritable. No iba a poder relajarme hasta que lográramos terminar con todo esto.

Con el barco seguramente atracado en un muelle, los tres nos encaminamos a través del alborotado mercado, atravesando a codazos la hordas de turistas y lugareños que pregonaban sus mercancías. El sol ya estaba asando al mar de cuerpos tendidos sobre un tramo de la playa y aunque vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una raída camiseta con un gorro que me cubría hasta los ojos, sentía el abrumador calor en mi piel. No pude evitar que Haru se pusiera una camisa hawaiana de mal gusto, tratando de vestirse como un turista. Él nos seguía de lejos, paseando tranquilamente de tienda en tienda a lo largo de la carretera frente a la playa.

Alquilamos un coche y reservamos una habitación en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Hasta que la encontráramos, queríamos asegurarnos de permanecer dentro de la zona turística, así haríamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para mezclarnos con la multitud de visitantes.

Por la noche, Kyle, Haru, y yo volvimos a salir, buscando por todas partes unas luces rojas. Los burdeles de Aruba parecían de mejor calidad que los de Curaçao. La mayoría funcionaban como bares. Los hombres podían sentarse y ordenar bebidas en pequeñas mesitas y charlar con las prostitutas. Supongo que era ideal para los hombres a quiénes les gustaba fingir que estas mujeres estaban realmente interesadas en ellos, en lugar de admitir que pagaban por sexo. Yo prefería ser honesto con mis intenciones, así que nunca necesitaba jugar ningún juego ni engañarme a mí mismo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Pero después de otra larga noche de demasiadas bebidas y luces de neón brillantes, regresamos con las manos vacías. Sin Serena.

Kyle nos convenció a Haru y a mí de tomarnos un descanso en el bar del hotel, Enrique & Richie's. Estaba oscuro y vibraba por la música a todo volumen. El Spring Break* estaba en pleno apogeo. Las universitarias se retorcían en la pequeña pista de baile cargando coloridas bebidas dulces y vistiendo cortas faldas combinadas con tops de bikini. La mayoría ya estaban medio borrachas y no podía dejar de preguntarme si alguna de ellas sería la próxima Serena.

Haru y Kyle charlaban con las chicas en el bar, pero yo estaba demasiado malditamente deprimido como para tener una charla trivial. Me senté solo en una mesa en un rincón a beber whisky. ¿Por qué debería de estar divirtiéndome en el paraíso, mientras que Serena estaba en el infierno?

_Piensa, hijo de puta. ¿Qué se me está pasando por alto?_

Mi mente se abstrajo, y me dejé llevar escuchando la música Calypso*. El golpe del acero de la batería sacudía la bebida dentro de mi vaso.

Acero. Batería.

Serena dijo que la última cosa que recordaba de la mañana que fue secuestrada era que el baterista entró en su ascensor y la drogó. Y la otra chica norteamericana que desapareció, Minako Ahino, fue vista por última vez en este bar. Serena ni siquiera dijo que conocía a Minako, pero Minako había muerto por sobredosis. Esto no podía ser solo una coincidencia.

Le eché un vistazo al baterista y mis ojos se estrecharon. Un hombre más viejo que la vida con penetrantes ojos oscuros; vestía una camisa rosa y golpeaba esa batería como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Kyle estaba ocupado manoseándose con una chica en la pista de baile, por lo que le dije a Haru que me encontraría con ellos en la habitación porque quería dar un paseo.

Me miró, como si pensara que estaba tramando algo, y me preguntó si quería que me acompañara. Cuando le dije que no, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Me dirigí al callejón cerca de la parte trasera del club. Había una furgoneta estacionada ahí. Tenía un árbol pintado en su puerta lateral con las palabras Divi Divi debajo. Moví el coche que rentamos hasta la esquina. Cuando la banda se fuera, estaría listo para seguirlos.

Pasaron las horas. Estaba cansado pero no tanto como para cerrar los ojos y correr el riesgo de dormirme. Quedarme vigilando a esta furgoneta era fácil en comparación con el entrenamiento que tuve que pasar. En la Semana del Infierno de los BUD/S había sobrevivido con sólo cuatro horas de sueño en cinco días y medio. Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que estoy cansado durante una misión, puedo escuchar las palabras de mis instructores resonando en mi cabeza, burlándose de nosotros, tratando de llevarnos a tocar la campana tres veces y rendirnos.

_Cualquiera que se rinda en este momento recibirá café caliente y donas. Vamos ¿quién quiere una dona? ¿Quién quiere un poco de café?_

Necesitaba una bebida energetizante. Eché un poco de café instantáneo en una botella de agua. Momento de mantenerse despierto y esperar.

Finalmente, los cinco miembros de la banda cargaron todos sus equipos en la furgoneta. Pero en lugar de irse, se quedaron por ahí, hablando y fumando, sin tener ninguna prisa por marcharse.

Otra media hora pasó. Finalmente, subieron a la camioneta. Cuando ésta comenzó a moverse por la calle, lentamente los seguí por detrás, manteniendo mi distancia.

Después de unos pocos kilómetros a lo largo del camino, la camioneta se detuvo frente a una casa de un solo piso estilo cañaveral. No era uno de los burdeles que investigamos… ni siquiera estaba seguro del todo de que fuera un burdel. Ningún indicio, ningún hombre al frente, sólo una puerta con unas barras de metal y algunas luces en las ventanas. ¿Podría Serena estar ahí?

Los hombres salieron. Cuatro de ellos se fueron en diferentes vehículos aparcados afuera. Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y el baterista caminó hacia dentro saludando a otro hombre.

Saqué mis binoculares y su rostro entró en mi foco. Era ese proxeneta. El de mi reloj, estaba completamente seguro.

Maldita sea. Serena tenía que estar ahí. ¿Pero esto era un burdel? ¿Un antro de drogas? Tal vez era el lugar donde ocultaban a las mujeres drogadas hasta moverlas a alguna otra parte ¿Y cuántos hombres eran? Podía ver dos: el proxeneta y el baterista. Y hasta dónde podía ver, sólo el proxeneta estaba armado.

Conduje mi coche alrededor del edificio. En una ventana al fondo, pude distinguir a una chica mirando por la ventana. Tenía el pelo oscuro pero incluso con mis binoculares fue todo lo que pude ver porque se alejó de la ventana rápidamente. ¿Era Serena? Mi instinto me decía que era ella, pero sólo existía una forma de averiguarlo.

Necesitaba a mis hombres y a mi equipo de operación nocturna. Conduje de regreso al hotel, grabando cuidadosamente el camino en mi mente. No podía esperar otro día, darles otra oportunidad para que la cambiaran de sitio. Teníamos que movernos esta noche

*_Spring Break: Vacaciones de primavera. Es una fiesta de una semana de estudiantes que da comienzo en los primeros días de primavera. Lo celebran los estudiantes de universidades y colegios de varios países._

*_Calypso: Es un género musical que se originó en las islas del Caribe Trinidad y Tobago, ha influenciado otros géneros incluyendo, el jazz, el reggae y la soca. Los instrumentos típicos incluyen la guitarra, el banjo, el tambor de acero y diversos instrumentos de percusión._


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Encendí la luz del cuarto del hotel. Kyle estaba inconsciente en la cama junto a una rubia, Haru se había derrumbado en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar. Conocía el procedimiento… si uno de nosotros tenía suerte, sería el primero en dirigirse a la habitación. Obligando al resto a quedarse pasando tiempo por ahí, hasta que no hubiera moros en la costa, cediéndoles a la pareja de amantes la cama. Por supuesto, Haru nunca nos había hecho algo así. Era un monógamo fuera de serie. Siempre nos burlábamos de él, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que Kyle y yo éramos quienes estábamos equivocados y Haru estaba en lo correcto. No estaría en este lío ahora si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis necesidades, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no habría encontrado a Serena.

Sacudí a Kyle.

—Ey. Siento interrumpir. Pero tenemos que irnos, —Kyle entendió. Se dio la vuelta hacia la chica.

—Ey, cariño. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme para ayudar a mi compañero.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, casi mostrándose herida. Cogió su ropa que estaba en el suelo a un lado de la cama. No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Gran trasero, tetas grandes, bonita piel bronceada. Se puso las bragas, entonces los vaqueros, y a continuación deslizó una camiseta rosada sin mangas por encima de su cabeza. O bien no usaba sostén o no se molestó en buscarlo. Kyle le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te llamaré. Estaremos en la ciudad dos semanas.

Kyle realmente podría llamarla. Estaba bordeando la línea de la fobia al compromiso romántico. Su M.O. habitual era iniciar una aventura con una chica, jurarle que era la única, y luego desvanecerse cuando esto se ponía intenso, lo cual siempre pasaba. Todo lo que hacíamos era intenso. A veces me preguntaba cómo sería tener un trabajo tranquilo y una vida relajada.

Le dirigí a la muchacha un ademán de despedida inoportuno. Y dado que estaba paranoico por Serena, decidí preguntarle.

—¿Dónde estás parando?

—Oh, en un hotel en esta misma calle. Puedo ir caminando.

Al diablo con eso.

—Te llevaremos.

—No, estoy bien. En serio. Está a sólo unas cuantas cuadras, —dijo, mirando a Kyle.

Kyle se vistió.

—No, Dar tiene razón. Lo siento, iba a proponértelo, sólo que estoy un poco atontado. Te llevamos.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. —Entonces se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Les hice una seña a los muchachos para que tomaran sus armas y las bolsas con el equipo de operaciones nocturnas.

—Es hora.

Haru se colocó su pistola.

—La encontraste.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí. Su proxeneta está ahí.

—Suficientemente válido para mí. —Kyle cargó su pistola y recogió la bolsa llena con nuestros equipos—. ¡Hooyah!* La chica de Kyle salió del cuarto de baño con el rímel corrido. Pero en ese momento, no vi a esta chica desconocida, vi a Serena. Los ojos de Serena. En un descuido, en una noche de borrachera, el mundo de Serena cambió para siempre.

Durante las vacaciones de primavera, hacía cinco años, una noche como ésta. La chica que estaba delante de mí no sabía que Kyle era un buen tipo. Que ninguno de los tres íbamos a violarla en grupo. Pero esta chica corrió el riesgo, un riesgo con él y con todos nosotros. En un país extranjero, con leyes diferentes. Estas niñas tenían un erróneo sentido de seguridad, creyéndose invencibles. Pero todo lo que se requería era beber el trago equivocado, del hombre equivocado, y podrían terminar muertas o en un infierno viviente. Exactamente como Serena.

Salimos del hotel y nos amontonamos en el pequeño coche de alquiler. Dejamos a la chica en la puerta de su habitación del hotel, Kyle entró con ella para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Y volvió a subirse al coche.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, regresaremos y echaremos un vistazo al lugar. No estoy seguro de qué hacer después de eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Serena esté allí.

Este aficionado intento de rescate era tan diferente de las misiones que habitualmente hacíamos como equipo. Sólo teníamos que despejar la casa, al igual que lo hicimos tantas veces en Afganistán. Estos traficantes probablemente sólo se preocupaban por las drogas y el dinero; no intentarían iniciar un incidente internacional sólo para conservar a una chica que habían secuestrado cinco años atrás.

Lo más probable era que estuvieran buscando alguna manera de deshacerse de ella de todos modos. No es que yo fuera a intentar razonar con ellos.

Nos estacionamos a una calle del edificio y a hurtadillas llegamos hasta la puerta.

Adentro parecía estar silencioso, las luces estaban apagadas. Probablemente ya estarían durmiendo. Deseaba que esto se hiciera con un trabajo limpio.

—Creo que ella está en esa habitación. Segunda ventana a la izquierda.

—Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Yo era un católico no practicante. Aun así, cada vez que iba a una misión, rezaba la Oración Familiar de mi película favorita, Boondock Saints*.

"_Y vamos a ser pastores para ti, mi Señor, para ti. Danos el poder de tu mano. Nuestros pies podrán realizar rápidamente tus órdenes. Así fluiremos en un río adelante, hacia ti y siempre estará repleto de almas._

_En Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti"_

Amén.

Movámonos.

Sigilosamente, dejamos el coche y a hurtadillas rodeamos el edificio. Oí ladrar a un perro a la distancia. Kyle y Haru estaban vigilando junto a mí, usé mis gafas de visión nocturna para mirar hacia el interior de la ventana.

Había un pequeño catre en la habitación. Serena estaba acurrucada durmiendo en él.

Les hice una seña a mis hombres. Había rejas en su ventana. No podríamos simplemente sacarla. Teníamos que entrar por la puerta de atrás.

"_La ejecución de mi deber será rápida y violenta cuando se requiera, guiada por los mismos principios a los que sirvo para defender "._

No teníamos la intención de matar a sus captores. Nuestro único objetivo era salvar a Serena.

Pistola en mano, Kyle tanteó la puerta; estaba sin llave. La empujó un poco más, Haru y yo estábamos justo detrás de él.

Mientras ellos inspeccionaban visualmente en busca de hombres, yo me dirigí hacia la puerta de Serena.

Parecía estar profundamente dormida. Si la despertaba ¿gritaría? Probablemente estaba drogada. Recogí su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos y salí corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera despertar.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada, sólo me disparó una silenciosa sonrisa y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, casi saliéndose de mi pecho. El reconocimiento iluminó esos ojos celestes en lugar de gritar como yo había temido. Su confianza casi hizo que cayera de rodillas.

Haru agarró una granada de aturdimiento. Ésta detonó. La luz cegadora y el estruendo dejarían indefensos a sus captores para que pudiéramos realizar nuestro escape.

Una vez fuera de la sala, vi al proxeneta acurrucado en un rincón. El baterista estaba intentando alcanzar su arma con la mano, pero estaba claramente desorientado. No valía la pena el riesgo.

Me volví hacia Kyle.

—Despáchalos.

Kyle asesinó a ambos, dos disparos a la cabeza, dos tiros en el corazón.

_Hecho. Larguémonos como la mierda de aquí._

Haru iba delante de mí y Kyle cuidaba mis espaldas. Salí de aquella casa, sujetando a Serena. Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mi pecho.

Finalmente Serena era libre.

Corrimos hacia el coche, y salimos disparados de ahí.

_"Mi Nación espera que sea físicamente más estoico y mentalmente más fuerte que mis enemigos. Si soy derribado, me levantaré, cada vez. Sacare cada gramo de fuerza restante para proteger a mis compañeros de equipo y llevar a cabo nuestra misión"._

Lo hicimos.

—Serena, estás a salvo. Están muertos. Eres libre.

Sus ojos, los cuales se vieron tan perturbados la noche en que la conocí, ahora se veían tiernos, casi colmados de un brillo interior. Se le caían las lágrimas, sosteniendo mi mano y negándose a soltarla. Pero yo no quería dejarla ir tampoco. Realmente sentía lo que le dije, quería asegurarme de que el dolor de Serena terminara para siempre y de que siempre iba a estar cerca para protegerla. Pero sabía que nuestro tiempo juntos sería corto. Y no podía ser responsable de la seguridad de otra persona cuando yo estaría luchando una guerra a un mundo de distancia.

*_¡Hooyah!: Grito de batalla de los Navy Seals._

*_The Boondock Saints: película estadounidense de 1999 dirigida y escrita por Troy Duffy. Protagonizada por Sean Flanery y Norman Reedus como dos hermanos gemelos irlandeses católicos que se convierten en justicieros después de asesinar a dos miembros de la mafia rusa en defensa propia. Ambos experimentan una epifanía y junto a su amigo David Della Roco tratan de librar de los criminales la ciudad de Boston mientras son perseguidos por un agente del FBI._


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Llevamos a Serena directamente al yate y salimos como el demonio de Aruba. Kyle puso en marcha el barco y nos dirigimos de nuevo a Curaçao. Estaba agradecido de que no tuviera que estar a solas con Serena. Quería concentrarme en su recuperación y no en cualquier sentimiento que ella pudiera desarrollar hacia mí como su rescatista.

No habló mucho durante el viaje en coche, simplemente permaneció sentada allí, aturdida y llorando. Abrumada, sin dudas.

Una vez que abordamos el barco, llevé a Serena hasta la sala de estar.

—Serena, estos son mis amigos, Kyle y Haru. Haru es médico, va a ayudar a desintoxicarte. Te compré ropa y provisiones.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, examinando la pequeña habitación. Llevaba una camisa hecha jirones que rosaba sus muslos y bragas negras. Estaba muy delgada, casi cadavérica. Se balanceaba con el movimiento de la embarcación, un poco desorientada, probablemente en estado de shock, confundida. Su lacia cabellera rubia caía alrededor de su rostro y tenía los brazos fuertemente apretados contra su pecho. Cuando habló, su voz salió como un susurro, quebrada por la emoción.

—Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Nunca, nunca pensé. . .

Se mordió el labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

Parecía tan vulnerable, como una muñeca bajo la suave luz de la habitación. La atraje hacia mí y solamente la abracé, su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado dentro del mío grande.

Se sentía frágil entre mis enormes brazos, delicada. Tomé una bocanada de aire para frenar el creciente impulso de mantenerla allí, una sensación que me molestó tanto como me confundió.

—Ey, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha? Nosotros no nos iremos a ninguna parte.

Serena no respondió durante unos momentos, en lugar de eso se acurrucó más cerca dentro de mi abrazo. Me sentía reacio en dejarla ir, disfrutando de la suave sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, cuando Serena retrocedió. Caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Dejé escapar el aliento, que ni cuenta me había dado de que estaba conteniendo. No sé de qué mierda había esperado que Serena reaccionara. Supongo que pensé que correría por todas partes eufórica, besándome y abrazándome, pero su indiferente calma me confundió. Tuve que recordarme que era una drogadicta, y que no captaba la realidad de su liberación, todavía.

Abrí mi bolsa y saqué una botella de whisky, tome un rápido trago directamente de la botella. ¿En qué carajo nos había metido?

Si esto hubiera sido una película, rápidamente la hubiésemos llevado hacia la embajada, donde sus padres la estarían esperando para darle la bienvenida. Y yo tendría la bienvenida de un héroe. Nos profesaríamos nuestro amor mutuamente y viviríamos felices para siempre.

Pero esto no era una película. Este rescate estaba fuera de todas las reglas. No existía embajada en Aruba…la más cercana se encontraba en Curaçao… y estaba cerrada porque ya era medianoche de un fin de semana. Y nuestra víctima era una prostituta adicta a la heroína.

Haru sacó medicinas de su bolsa.

—Bueno, esto se va a poner difícil, especialmente en las siguientes setenta y dos horas. Tenemos que mantenerla contenta.

Escuché correr el agua de la ducha. ¿Que estaría pasando ahora por su cabeza? ¿Su familia, sus amigos, yo?

Kyle se echó a reír.

—Amigo, lo lograste ¿Ya te diste cuenta lo loca que es toda esta mierda? Quiero decir, ha estado desaparecida durante cinco años, la dieron por muerta. Nunca dudé de ti. ¿Reclamarás la recompensa?

Trescientos mil dólares. Gano unos sesenta mil dólares al año. Una miseria teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que arriesgo mi vida cada día. Asesinando por mi país. Podría morir por mi país. Podría usar ese dinero. Podría comprarle a mi madre una casa más bonita. Tal vez ahorrar algo para mi jubilación, cuando probablemente estaría tan físicamente y mentalmente jodido que no sería capaz de conservar un trabajo. Pero no quería ni un solo centavo. Esa no era la razón por lo que lo hacía. Por lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hacía.

—Nop. No voy a reclamarlo. Y espero que se congele el infierno antes de que Serena le cuente algo a la prensa sobre nuestra participación en este asunto. Pero estoy preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias si nuestro Comandante se entera.

_"Asume la responsabilidad de tus acciones y las acciones de tus compañeros de equipo."._

Ya hemos recorrido este camino… no los hubiera involucrado en esto de haber sabido que me lo reclamarían… pero ya estaba hecho y ellos necesitaba saber que yo estaba comprometido con esto.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que nos vayan a castigar por rescatar a una norteamericana víctima del tráfico sexual. Los medios de comunicación se harían un festín con eso.

"Navy SEALs castigados por salvar a la novia americana". Yo voto por cobrar la recompensa. Aceptaré mi parte. Necesito una camioneta nueva.

—¿Qué puta mierda te pasa, hombre? Estás atiborrado del dinero que ganaste en la NFL. De cualquier manera, no va a suceder.

_"No publicito la naturaleza de mi trabajo ni busco el reconocimiento por mis acciones"._

Serena salió del baño, su cabello húmedo y la piel azulada. Se sentó a la mesa y comió algunas papas fritas que habíamos dejado. Kyle, Haru, y yo solo nos sentamos allí en silencio, con la mirada fija. ¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?

Después de un sorbo de agua, ella estalló en llantos. Me acerqué, sentándome a su lado.

—Ey, está todo bien.

—No, no está todo bien. No sé qué hacer, quien soy. Quiero decir, soy una drogadicta. Una prostituta. Mi familia no me querrá de regreso. ¡Mírame! ¡Para conseguir una vena limpia me he estado inyectando en los pies! ¿Qué hombre alguna vez amaría a una ex prostituta?

Maldición. Yo estaba mentalmente preparado para la ansiedad de la desintoxicación, pero no quería darle alguna falsa esperanza. Ser rescatada era la parte fácil, Serena tendría que reconstruir su vida.

Respiré profundamente, sabiendo que necesitaba hacer que Serena me escuchara.

—Ningún hombre va a juzgarte por algo que estaba más allá de tu control. Y tus padres te aman. Han estado buscándote sin rendirse. Estoy seguro de que te ayudarán en cada paso del camino. Te desintoxicaremos aquí. Tengo este barco por dos semanas. Después te llevaré a la embajada. Pero primero tenemos que sanarte.

La barbilla de Serena temblaba.

—No puedo. La necesito.

Corrí una silla para mí.

—Sobreviviste cinco años en un infierno indescriptible. Puedes hacer esto. Te ayudaremos. No te dejaremos sola.

Haru llevó a Serena hacia el cuarto de baño, para realizarle un test de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, VIH y embarazo. Las pruebas dieron resultados inmediatos, y todos nos sentimos agradecidos y, bueno, sorprendidos cuando todo dio negativo. Haru le recetó un cóctel de drogas: immodium, suboxone, Xanax, vitaminas, potasio. Le dio la primera dosis y Serena se tomó las píldoras con un vaso de agua.

La tomé de la mano.

—Creo que si puedes deberías dormir.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí. La levanté de la silla y cargándola la llevé al dormitorio de la cama Queen. Había planeado acostarme en el suelo al lado

de ella. Saqué una manta del armario y la extendí en el suelo para mí.

—Darién, ¿Podrías abrazarme?

No pude decir que no. Era su primera noche en libertad en cinco años. Serena me necesitaba para lograr pasar por su transición.

—Por supuesto.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho quedándose dormida. Sentía que si me movía, la rompería. Era frágil, pequeña y débil. Serena se dio la vuelta, dejándome en la posición de cucharita, pegado a ella, su trasero presionando en contra de mi polla. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

No pude recordar la última vez que pasé la noche completa en la cama con una mujer, en lugar de rápidamente desaparecer en medio de la noche. Luché por dormir tanto como pude hacerlo, mirando fijamente a la pequeña chica que tenía entre mis brazos, rezaba para que ella estuviera bien.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La cama se sacudió despertándome de mi sueño. Mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de una agitada oleada, pero era Serena temblando. Corrió al cuarto de baño y vomitó. Haru le dio más medicamentos y se calmó un poco. Entonces Haru se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver televisión por satélite y Kyle estaba en la cubierta manejando el buque.

Calenté un poco de caldo de pollo en una taza y le ofrecí un plátano, lo cual daba un indicio acerca de mis habilidades culinarias.

—Necesitas comer. Toma.

Ella tomó un sorbo del caldo y se relajó en la silla.

—Pensé que estaba soñando. No puedo creer que realmente soy libre. Cuando nos trasladamos a las islas, pensé que mi única oportunidad había desaparecido para siempre. ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?

Contemplé a la chica que estaba sentada frente a mí. A mi entender Serena ya se veía diferente desde la última vez que la había visto en el burdel. Parecía más ligera, como si un enorme peso se hubiera quitado de su alma. Pero su piel estaba pálida y su cabello sin vida. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de que regresara por completo a la tierra de los seres vivos.

—Regrese al burdel en Curazao… había sido consumido por las llamas. Te buscamos por toda la isla y Kyle consiguió la información de que habían trasladado a las chicas a Aruba, así que vinimos aquí, pero no podía encontrarte. Me dijiste que lo último que recordabas del barco fue que estabas en el ascensor con el baterista. Este tipo estaba tocando en un bar y lo seguí. Creí haberte visto en la ventana, así que corrí el riesgo y aquí estamos.

El sudor goteaba de su frente.

—Eso es increíble. Tú eres increíble. ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo? Mi padre, tiene dinero…

Levanté mi mano deteniendo sus palabras.

—Alto. No estoy interesado en el dinero. De hecho, la única manera en que puedes agradecérmelo, es no mencionando nuestra participación en tu rescate.

Ella respingó.

—Oh, está bien. Lo entiendo. No quieren que los asocien conmigo. Lo entiendo.

—No es eso. Necesitamos permanecer anónimos para hacer nuestro trabajo en el Equipo. Y esto fue hecho fuera de los reglamentos, no solicitamos el permiso de nuestro comandante. Nos podrían castigar y arruinaríamos nuestras carreras.

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y su mandíbula le temblaba.

—¿Entonces que tengo que mentir sobre cómo fui rescatada?

—No te estoy pidiendo que mientas. Pero preferiría que nos dejes fuera de esto.

Nuestros nombres y fotografías no deben de aparecen en los medios de comunicación o nos echan del Equipo. No podremos precisamente estar encubiertos si el mundo conoce nuestras identidades.

Ella dio un pequeño bocado al plátano.

—Lo entiendo. Siento haberte involucrado en esto.

Le toqué el hombro.

—Ey. No digas eso. Yo no lo siento. No me arrepiento de nada de esto. De la forma en que te conocí, que me hayas dicho tu nombre, haberte encontrado. Sólo lamento no haber torturado a esos hijos de puta que te secuestraron. —Hice una pausa... ¿Le debía una disculpa por haberla contratado para hacerme una mamada?— Mira Serena, yo no soy un cabrón. Soy un SEAL. Estaba destinado a entrar a ese burdel esa noche, para encontrarte, para salvarte. Estuvimos en misión durante siete meses, no tengo novia ni esposa. Así que no soy infiel. No quise faltarte el respeto ni nada por el estilo.

Ella se echó a reír. Y por primera vez vi un sexy brillo en su mirada.

—No te disculpes. Me salvaste. Lo haría de nuevo en un latido del corazón. Tal vez incluso lo disfruté. —Bajó la mirada sobre mis pantalones.

Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que no estaba coqueteando conmigo… que sus palabras eran algún tipo de mecanismo de supervivencia, de seguro era la manera en que le enseñaron a tratar a los clientes para obtener mejores propinas. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a lo grandioso que se sentiría tener sus húmedos labios nuevamente a mí alrededor. Traté de apartar el recuerdo de la mamada que me había dado fuera de mi mente.

Sus ojos parecían distantes.

—Kyle no tenía que matar a Neflyte.

—¿Hablas jodidamente en serio? Me hubiera gustado ser yo el que hiciera reventar a ese hijo de puta, pero te estaba cargando. Mi único objetivo era lograr sacarte de allí.

¿Cómo siquiera puedes decir eso?

No podía adivinar lo que pensaba. Su boca esbozó un gesto de tristeza incluso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Neflyte no era tan malo en comparación con los otros. Cuidaba de mí.

Esta pobre chica estaba identificándose con su agresor. Ya había estudiado sobre esta basura.

—Serena, era un maldito proxeneta. Te vendió.

—Lo sé. Pero a veces era bueno conmigo. —Se echó a reír, aunque su risa sonaba vacía—. Lo siento, sólo es difícil para mí.

Jesús, esta chica necesitaba una intensa psicoterapia. Sabía que estaría jodida, pero parecía que a ella le importaba más el bienestar de Neflyte que el suyo propio.

—¿Puedo ir a la cubierta?

—Por supuesto. No tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Estás a salvo aquí. Ellos no te encontrarán. Pero no salgas del barco bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una vez que te sientas mejor, te llevaremos directamente a la embajada.

Esforzándose para levantarse de la silla, se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla.

—Sé que estoy a salvo. Tú estás aquí.

Subió por las escaleras hacia la cubierta y se quedó allí bajo la brisa, respirando el aire del Caribe. Deseaba hacerle miles de preguntas, sobre su vida antes de que fuera secuestrada, sobre el horror que sufrió, pero ya estaba involucrado lo suficiente.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—¡Dar! ¡Dar!

Me levanté de un salto del suelo. Serena caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de la cabina.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Sus manos temblaban, sus dientes castañeaban.

—Necesito una condenada dosis. ¿Me puedes conseguir un poco de heroína? Tal vez el barco pueda regresar y encontrar un distribuidor. ¿Sólo un poco? No puedo hacer esto. ¡Puedo desintoxicarme en casa! Mi papá me enviará a uno de esos country club de Hollywood tipo centros de rehabilitación.

—De ninguna maldita manera voy a darte droga. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos en el medio del jodido océano.

Haru abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y trató de suministrarle más medicamentos, pero Serena le golpeó la mano esparciendo las medicinas por el suelo.

Haru se inclinó para recogerlos, pero lo detuve.

—Levántalos, —le dije con calma pero con firmeza.

—No puedes decirme qué demonios hacer, —dijo entre dientes. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía gotas de sudor en la frente.

Kyle apareció desde la sala de estar. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero le hice un gesto indicándole que yo me encargaría de la situación.

—Dije que los recojas, Serena. No me hagas pedírtelo de nuevo, —dije todavía sin levantar la voz.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo que obedecerte. No eres mi maldito dueño. No eres un héroe… eres tan jodidamente patético que tienes que pagar por una mamada a una ramera. No eres mejor que mi proxeneta. Por lo menos él me mantenía drogada. Por lo menos podía soportar que me follaran. Sé que me deseas. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿No puedes lograr una erección?

Mis músculos se estremecieron. No iba a seguirle el juego. Estaba desintoxicándose.

Tenía que recordarme que esto era normal.

—¡Recógelas ahora! Esa es una maldita orden. —Serena me escupió en la cara y entonces gateó sobre la piso y tomó las pastillas. Esta no era Serena, era Star. Como el maldito Dr. Jekyll y el Sr.Hyde.

Haru le entregó el agua y ella se tomó las píldoras. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con un golpe cerró la puerta, y comenzó a ducharse.

—Estará bien. Ustedes pueden regresar a la cama.

Kyle dijo por lo bajo.

—Esto es normal, hombre. Mi primo pasó por esto. Saltó de un balcón intentando conseguir algo de droga.

Asentí con la cabeza. No podía ni imaginar que su familia la viera en el estado en que se encontraba en este momento. Por lo que acepté este propósito sin reservas.

Habían pasado setenta y dos horas. La paranoia era evidente, era insoportable verla pasar por los síntomas de la abstinencia. Pasó de ser una dulce y reservada chica a una endemoniada drogadicta paranoica. A pesar de todo, yo simplemente estaba allí para ella, dándole todo lo que necesitaba a excepción de la heroína, hablándole en sus momentos de crisis, calmando los ánimos.

_"__La capacidad de controlar __mis emociones y mis acciones__, independientemente __de __las __circunstancias__, __me distingue del resto de los hombres__"__._

Su comportamiento no me molestaba ni preocupaba. Sabía que lograría conseguir atravesar por esto. Había logrado pasar cosas peores.

Kyle, Haru y yo estábamos apiñados en la sala de estar, viendo la televisión. Ni siquiera a mis hermanos les molestaba haber renunciado por completo a sus vacaciones para ayudar a esta chica. Me sentía agradecido por ellos, por mi entrenamiento, por mi capacidad para tener las habilidades tácticas para salvarla.

Serena se despertó y entró en la sala de estar. Haru le entregó agua y sus medicinas, ella solamente empujó hacia atrás su despeinada cabellera y me dirigió esa sonrisa retorcida que veía aparecer por primera vez en ese día.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —No sabía cuál Serena sería hoy.

—Bien. Mejor. Siento mucho lo de la otra noche.

—No te preocupes por eso, —Haru y Kyle se dirigieron a la cubierta. Quería salir y pasar el rato con ellos.

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon sobre mí.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Dar?

— ¿Haciendo qué?

—Ayudándome a desintoxicarme. Podrías sencillamente haberme dejado en la embajada tal como estaba.

Odiaba ser cuestionado acerca de mis motivos.

—Tus padres han sufrido bastante. No quiero que te vean así. Es lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Me llevarás a la embajada y nunca te veré otra vez? —

Su voz se desvaneció.

—Sip. Ese es el plan.

La verdad era que estaba apostado en Coronado, así que cuando regresara de mi misión, técnicamente podría verla de nuevo. Su familia vivía cerca, en Encinitas. Pero eso no sería una buena idea. Algunas veces entreno hasta dieciocho horas al día y paso mi tiempo libre en los bares de SEALs, como el de Danny de Palm Bar & Grill.

Ella no me encontraría pasando un rato en el club de campo con sus amigos, eso era malditamente seguro.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no tienes una novia o una esposa? Eres un SEAL.

Todas mis compañeras de hermandad siempre iban de caza de SEALs en Coronado y dejaban caer sus bragas en segundos si tenían alguno en vista. Eres atractivo, sexy, generoso... Cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte.

Que se lo digan a mi ex.

—Simplemente no estoy interesado. No hasta que me jubile. No puedo ser responsable de ninguna otra persona cuando estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Y podría morir. No me gustaría dejar a un niño sin padre, como lo hizo el mío conmigo.

—¿Él también era un SEAL?

No, era un pedazo de mierda que no podía tomar ninguna responsabilidad por sus acciones.

Serena puso su mano en mi hombro, tratando de consolarme. Pero la aparté.

—Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco. Estaré en la cubierta si necesitas algo.

Se encogió de hombros y entonces regresó nuevamente a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Necesitaba descansar de ella, de toda esta intensidad. Desearía volver a la normalidad, a mi normalidad, antes de haber puesto un pie en ese burdel.

A salvo en la cubierta, Haru me ofreció una cerveza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sip.

Tomé un sorbo y me senté. Ni siquiera sabía cómo procesar todas las emociones por las que estaba pasando. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido que pensar sobre los malditos sentimientos de una mujer.

Kyle agarró su cerveza y se sentó a mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿todo esto ya te ha afectado?

Haru se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo que este idiota está intentando decirte es si no te estás acercando demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Al diablo con eso, Haru. Sólo quiero saber si él se echó un polvo. Estamos atrapados en el medio del océano, con una sola chica y tres de nosotros. Si yo no consigo ninguno, por lo menos debería recibirlo él. Quiero decir, estás durmiendo en la misma habitación con ella todas las noches. Estas paredes son delgadas, pero no escucho ningún maldito traqueteo de la cama.

—Los dos son unos malditos idiotas. No estoy enamorado y no me la voy a follar.

Ni ahora, ni nunca. De todos modos Serena tiene a alguien esperando por ella.

Probablemente. Eso es lo que él dice.

Kyle se echó a reír.

—¿Ese tonto surfista afeminado? Por favor. No puede competir contigo. Eres un maldito SEAL idiota.

Haru me señaló con la mano, como si fuera mi jodido terapeuta.

—¿Así que estás tratando de decirme que no tienes ningún sentimiento hacia ella?

¿En absoluto?

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. No la conozco, realmente. Quiero decir, la mitad del tiempo está fuera de sí, loca por la desintoxicación. La otra mitad está de mal humor y retraída. Es atractiva, seguro, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es en realidad. Ni siquiera creo que ella misma lo sepa.

—¿Entonces no has dormido con ella? —Preguntó Kyle.

—¿Estás sordo? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que acabo de decir? Me refiero a que, maldita sea, la conocí en un burdel y le pagué para que me hiciera una mamada.

Tengo serias dudas de que pueda sentirse interesada por un hombre después de lo que ha pasado.

Haru puso su brazo alrededor mío.

—Eres un buen hombre, Chiba. Cuando regreses a San Diego, podrán reunirse de nuevo y ver si tienen algo en común.

—No sucederá. No quiero recordarle esto. Fui uno de sus clientes. Necesita a alguien estable. Y seguro como el infierno que no soy yo.

—Pero te mereces ser feliz. No todas las mujeres te van a engañar como lo hizo Beryl.

—Lo que sea, hombre. Tu esposa también te engañó. No conozco a nadie de los Equipos que tenga un buen matrimonio. Y no sólo se trata de eso. Serena está muy confundida. Necesitará de un hombre que pueda estar con ella, que la cuide, que la proteja. Yo nunca podré ser ese hombre.

Kyle bajó de un trago su cerveza y miró hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Esa es la cuestión. La rescataste. Has estado cuidando de ella. Ya eres ese hombre, te guste o no.

La puta madre. Vine aquí a relajarme. Ahora sólo quiero saltar por la borda.

Jodidos idiotas.

Los tres habíamos pasado muchas horas juntas en silencio, observando los objetivos, a la espera de la acción. Me conocen mejor que yo mismo. No podía negar la conexión que tengo con Serena, la sensación de que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. No estoy hablando de alguna estúpida película romántica de amor a primera vista, sino de esta intensa sensación de que estábamos destinados a estar en la vida del otro. La rescaté. Eso era suficiente para mí.

Con las suaves olas meciéndose debajo de mí, me recosté bajo las estrellas y me dejé llevar por el sueño.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Unos días más tarde, me desperté al escuchar el golpe cuando Serena cayó al suelo. Me levanté de un salto, la adrenalina pulsaba por mis venas poniéndome en alerta máxima. Ella se volvió para ponerse de pie y miró a su alrededor, el cabello y los ojos desorbitados por el sueño y la confusión.

—¡No puedo hacer esto, Dar! —Se arañaba los antebrazos con las uñas. Se frotó la palma de su mano contra el muslo—. No puedo. No podré. Es demasiado duro. Puedes llevarme de regreso, no me importa. La necesito. Esto duele.

Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas e respingué al escuchar el golpe de los huesos contra el áspero suelo de madera, el sonido de sus sollozos desesperados. Me agaché a su lado apoyando una mano en su espalda y la encontré húmeda por el sudor. Serena gritó ante mi toque y se encogió retrocediendo.

—¡No me toques una mierda! — El sonido de su grito hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación, retumbando en mis oídos—. No me toques. No quiero que nadie me toque.

Pero no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

Ella estaba temblando. La envolví en una manta y la abracé. En un primer momento se resistió pero entonces se relajó en mis brazos. Sus ojos parecieron rodar hacia atrás por un segundo, lo cual me preocupó, a pesar de que había estado investigando y sabía que se trataba de algo normal. La besé en la frente y la mecí para que se durmiera.

Serena tuvo sus días difíciles, días en los que no quería salir de la cama, gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba por su siguiente dosis. Pero consiguió pasar por esto. Fue insoportable verla sufrir, observar los temblores de su cuerpo. Pero la heroína finalmente abandonó su sistema, como el fantasma de su pesadilla.

Esta noche sería nuestra última noche juntos. Mañana la acompañaría hasta la embajada cuando abra sus puertas, y entonces Kyle, Haru, y yo regresaremos a nuestro portaviones de la Armada. A nuestra vida. A nuestra próxima misión. Sin ella. Sin Serena.

Para nuestra última noche habíamos anclado en Curaçao, aunque no iba a permitir que Serena bajara del yate y se arriesgarse a ser vista. Kyle y Haru se fueron a la ciudad. Ambos regresarían más tarde, pero por primera vez desde que comenzó esta dura experiencia, Serena y yo estábamos solos.

El casamentero de Haru compró comida en un restaurante del lugar, dado que imaginaba que Serena no había probado una buena comida en años. Una botella de merlot, dos filetes de carne estilo New York, puré de papas, y de postre pastel de chocolate. Supongo que era una especie de celebración. Un brindis porque consiguió recuperar nuevamente su vida.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa del rincón de la habitación. Conecté mi teléfono celular para poner algo de música... rock clásico, no música clásica. No estaba intentando preparar un ambiente de seducción por mucho que mi polla lo deseara... por ahora todo lo que quería era tener una agradable cena. Serena se sentó frente a mí, su pelo recogido en un moño bajo. Me sentía como si estuviera en una primera cita.

Le serví una copa de vino. Tiempo para comenzar una pequeña plática.

—¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer cuando llegues a casa?

Se llevó la copa a la boca y presionó los labios a su alrededor. Quería a sus labios presionándome a mí.

—Oh, no lo sé, suena extraño pero no quiero ver a mis amigos por un tiempo. Estoy segura de que todos actuarán raros a mi alrededor, o me harán todo tipo de preguntas locas que no tengo ganas de contestar. Minako solía bromear con que si alguna vez la rescataban, sería como ganar el Súper Bowl. Ya sabes, _Acaba de ganar el Súper Bowl. ¿Qué es lo primero que va a hacer? Irme a Disneylandia_. Pero realmente eso no es lo mío.

Me encantaría ir a Lake Tahoe, alquilar una cabaña, caminar alrededor del lago. Algo al aire libre. Estuve encerrada durante tanto tiempo, que simplemente quiero salir, caminar, pasear, andar sin rumbo por la playa. Ser libre.

Curioso. Era exactamente lo que me gustaba hacer en mi tiempo libre. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la naturaleza, senderismo, acampar, explorar. Me encantaba el lago Tahoe… mi madre siempre se había asegurado de que incluso aunque estuviéramos apretados de dinero, poder ahorrar lo suficiente para pasar una semana en un hotel de mierda de esa zona cada verano.

—Oh, también quiero adoptar un perro.

—Yo tengo un perro, Trigger. Fue uno de nuestros perros militares en Irak. Es un pastor alemán. Retirado. Gran perro.

—Eso es genial. Desearía poder conocerlo, —jugaba con su comida en el plato—. Dar, tengo miedo de ir a casa. Sólo deseo poder quedarme aquí en este barco.

—Eso no es lo que yo llamaría libertad, quedarte atrapada en el medio del océano.

¿Por qué tienes miedo? Tus padres van a estar muy emocionados de verte. No puedo imaginar su dolor, —hice una pausa—. Y tu novio estuvo concediendo entrevistas hablando de cuánto te ama todavía. Seguramente se encontrarán allá afuera y se casarán. Vivirán felices para siempre, tendrán dos niños y una mini van.

—¿Diamante? Por favor. Quiero decir, es un buen tipo. Es surfista, pero la mayoría del tiempo vive drogado. Realmente me siento muy mal por todo lo que tuvo que atravesar, que la gente pensara que me asesinó y todo eso. Pero soy muy diferente ahora. Él no es el tipo de hombre con el que me veo compartiendo mi vida. Quiero estar con alguien fuerte, cariñoso, valiente. Alguien como tú.

Dos de tres no estaba nada mal.

—Yo no soy cariñoso.

—Sí, lo eres. Regresaste por mí, Te preocupaste. Me cuidaste hasta que sanara.

—Eres un trabajo para mí, Serena. Una misión. Eres norteamericana. Yo soy un SEAL, esto es lo que hago. Cualquiera de los otros tipos del Equipo haría lo mismo.

Esto no me hace especial.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado?

Esto se estaba desvirtuando. Debería haberme ido a la ciudad con Kyle y Haru.

—Sip. Una vez. Me engañó. Fin de la historia.

—No todas las chicas son infieles. Yo nunca lo hice, a Diamante, quiero decir. Aunque dudo que eso se escuche muy reconfortante viniendo de una ex prostituta.

Me sobresalté. Me sentí horrible. Ella sólo estaba intentando conectar conmigo.

Probablemente por el miedo de ir a casa.

—No creo que ser violada repetidamente cuente como engañar. Admiro tu fortaleza. No entiendo cómo tantas mujeres pueden pasar por lo que atravesaste y aun así ser capaces de sonreír.

Serena tomó un sorbo de vino, sus ojos brillaban. Recorrió la mirada alrededor del cuarto, entonces la fijó sobre mí.

—Dar, tengo que pedirte un favor.

No lo dudé. Era la última noche que pasábamos juntos.

—Lo que sea. Dispara.

Su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa, y se humedeció los labios.

—Hazme el amor.

¿Qué mierda?

Me removí en mi asiento mientras pensaba en qué decir… Ella estaba frágil y no quería herirla al rechazarla. Necesitaba que estuviera fuerte para los acontecimientos del día siguiente.

—Serena, eres hermosa, y en cualquier otra situación, me encantaría follar como un loco contigo. Pero no podemos ir allí. No quiero lastimarte. Soy incapaz de ofrecerte algo más que eso y tú mereces mucho más. Estoy en misión nueve meses al año.

Cuando estoy en casa, me siento muy cansado por el entrenamiento. Tu primera experiencia tras esta pesadilla debe ser especial. Ya has tenido suficientes idiotas, que te usaron, te humillaron y te trataron como un pedazo de carne con quien follar. No necesitas esto. No me necesitas.

Separó los labios mientras se acariciaba el cabello.

—Sé lo que quiero. Entiendo tu trabajo. Durante los últimos cinco años estuve obligada a tener sexo con desconocidos, a hacer cosas impensables. Drogada hasta la inconsciencia, —se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó la mano sobre mi muslo—. No dejes que el último recuerdo que me quede de estar con un hombre, sea con alguien que pagó por mí. Alguien que no tenía opción de rechazar. Te deseo. Te elijo a ti. Haz que me sienta bien.

Sus dedos enviaron un escalofrío por mi pierna y el placer se extendió por mi cuerpo. Esto era un error. Serena era una adicta en recuperación, una ex prostituta.

Dormir con ella sólo podía confundirla, retrasando su recuperación.

Su mano avanzó lentamente por mi muslo, alcanzando la costura delantera de mis jeans y presionó mi creciente erección. Solté un gruñido contra mi garganta separando más las piernas y me desplomé hacia atrás en el asiento. Dios, deseaba esto. Las noches que había sufrido con su apretado pequeño culo presionado contra mi polla fueron insoportables.

Sus dedos provocaban por encima de la cremallera, pero no fue su toque lo que me hizo romper el control. No fueron los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, ni la forma en que sus pechos sobresalían del escote de su vestido. Fue la confianza en su mirada, la esperanza. La misma que vi por primera vez cuando me pidió ayuda. Y maldita sea, yo deseaba tanto ayudarla. Lo ansiaba.

Esperé un segundo, estudiando sus ojos, mi rostro era una máscara impasible a pesar de mi anterior reacción a su toque. ¿Podía hacer esto? Follarla y dejarla ir. Sería la cosa más cruel y la acción más bondadosa que jamás hubiera hecho. Obligándola a renunciar a su libertad, a su derecho a elegir lo que haría con su propio cuerpo. A reclamar su sexualidad por primera vez en más de cinco años. Ya estaba demasiado conectado con esta chica de lo que jamás me permitía estarlo. ¿Podría dejarla ir después de esto? ¿Podría hacerlo ella?

Hábilmente desabrochó y bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones, entonces sumergió la mano en el interior para sacar mi polla. Aspiré una bocanada de aire al sentir su pequeña mano tomándome.

Serena gimió y mi control se quebró. Me paré de un salto, su mano todavía apretándome la polla, lo cual la dejó en una posición vulnerable frente a mí. No se detuvo, siguió deslizando la mano hacia arriba y a lo largo de mí, su agarre sorprendentemente fuerte. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento en la cabeza de mi pene y mi estómago se apretó en anticipación.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos la ayudé a levantarse. La tela de su vestido se presionó contra mí y pude sentir sus cortas respiraciones y los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sonreí y la atraje más cerca con una mano en su cuello. Entre ambos, ella continuó masturbándome con tirones lentos y medidos.

Presioné los labios contra la curva de su garganta y mi lengua lamió todo el camino hasta su oreja.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas, Serena? ¿Quieres que te folle? Dilo.

Le alejé la mano, a pesar de lo que me costó, y levanté sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de mi cintura, sus bragas mojadas presionaron justo en el punto óptimo.

Serena gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras presionaba una mano contra la parte baja de su espalda para que se frotara contra mi polla, caminé lentamente cargando a Serena hacia nuestro dormitorio. Mis labios jugaban contra la concha de su oreja.

—¿Quieres que te haga correr, Serena? ¿Qué te haga gritar?

Serena ladeó la cabeza y susurró a través de una risa gutural.

—Sí, nene. Por favor.

Le di una patada a la puerta con un pie y tambaleándome continúe caminando hasta golpear contra la cama. Bajé a Serena dejándola de pie, observando su respuesta mientras le quitaba el vestido usando las puntas de mis dedos para acariciarla a medida que lo hacía. Subiendo por sus muslos, por encima de sus caderas, de su estrecha cintura, por el lado de sus pechos. Dejándola solo con el sujetador y las bragas, era la mujer más sexy que había visto alguna vez. Se movió para quitarme la camisa, pero le sujeté las manos.

—No, esta noche es para ti. Todo para ti. Recuéstate.

Lo hizo, y sus labios se fruncieron por la incertidumbre. Sonreí por dentro mientras me arrodillaba a su lado, mis rodillas junto a sus caderas y mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Serena me miraba fijamente. Me acerqué, deslizándome hacia abajo junto a ella. Podía oler el suave perfume que se puso al vestirse, una fragancia que sabía que no iba a olvidar jamás. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando me cerní sobre ella acercándome cada vez más, bajando mis labios a los suyos. Sabía al vino que había bebido, embriagadora e intoxicante. Separó lentamente los labios, vacilando, y me obligué a no ser demasiado entusiasta. Debía ir con calma cuando lo único que deseaba era hundir mi lengua en su boca y tomarla. Tomarla por completo. Tomar todo de ella.

Su cuerpo se estremecía y era una sensación tan dulce que me hizo doler el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que había sentido un orgasmo? ¿Desde que incluso lo hubiera deseado? Ese era un acto vulnerable, especialmente para una mujer. Muy especialmente para _esta _mujer. Era una cuestión de confianza, no de técnica. De repente, en este momento, lograr que esta mujer se corriera era mi misión.

A pesar de que sus suaves labios y su dulce sabor eran increíblemente provocadores, me obligué a alejarme. Tenía la boca enrojecida e hinchada. Asomó la lengua para saborearse sus propios labios y yo seguí cuidadosamente el movimiento.

Me observaba con ojos entrecerrados, somnolientos.

Le sonreí mientras levantaba una mano para apartarle el cabello de la frente. Cerró los ojos ante mi suave toque, arqueando la espalda en el colchón con un fuerte crujido.

Le acaricié el rostro bajando por la delicada línea de su mandíbula. Serena contenía el aliento mientras mi mano continuaba por su cuello, prolongándose hasta el delicado material de su sostén en el escote de su pecho.

Sus dedos se aferraron al áspero material del edredón de poliéster cuando introduje un dedo debajo de la copa de su sostén para estimular su fruncido pezón.

Gimió con la parte posterior de la garganta y fue algo tan jodidamente excitante que enterré el rostro en su cuello para apartar la imagen de su rostro embelesado por el placer. Cuando pude controlarme, moví el dedo para tirar de la correa del sujetador bajándolo por su hombro para dejar al desnudo sus bellos pechos coronados por pezones rosados. Atrapé su brazo debajo de la correa y moví la cabeza para tomar uno dentro de mi boca. Su otra mano me presionó la cabeza acercándome más, instándome a chupar y mordisquear hasta que estuvo jadeando en mi oído. Tomó largas y profundas respiraciones entremezcladas con gemidos entrecortados.

Me mantuve en uno de sus pechos, entonces le prodigué atención al otro hasta que Serena estuvo retorciéndose por la necesidad debajo de mis manos. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y la lamí con la lengua viajando desde su pecho, bajando por la línea central, hasta hundirla en su ombligo. Mordisqueando fui bajando por su estómago hasta la línea de sus bragas blancas. Acariciando y raspándola con el roce de mi barba la tuve jadeando de placer.

Mi respiración era caliente entre sus piernas mientras colocaba una de ellas sobre mi hombro y sostenía la otra ampliamente abierta para dejarla completamente expuesta ante mi vista. Con un dedo, moví el borde de sus bragas, sumergiéndolo en su interior para juguetear con su clítoris hábilmente, entonces corrí mi mano justo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Quieres que te toque, Serena? —Presioné un ligero beso justo encima de donde ella estaba mojada para mí— ¿Dónde quieres que te toque? —Darién, por favor.

Su voz estaba ahogada por la necesidad. La expresión de su rostro era indescriptible. Ardiente. La cosa más hermosa que jamás he visto. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por la lujuria. El rubor extendido por la magnífica línea de su cuello y su pecho teñido de color rosa. Se quitó el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus pechos, y su pelo dorado se extendió a través de las almohadas. Era tan condenadamente hermosa que era una agonía no cubrir su cuerpo y hacerla mía.

—Tócame. Te deseo. Por favor.

Rocé un suave toque sobre su clítoris con las puntas de mis dedos. Esto no iba a ser una rápida rutina dentro de una húmeda habitación. Iba a ser largo y tortuoso. Con algo de suerte podría ayudarla a recuperar una pequeña parte de sí misma que había perdido. O al menos yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Si no podía estar ahí para ella, quería que al menos recordara que le di había devuelto eso. Una pequeña parte de mí incluso esperaba que fuera algo que ella nunca olvidara.

Su fragancia me inundó la nariz cuando pasé la lengua sobre su coño para seducirla y excitarla. Apretó los muslos alrededor de mi cuello y con los dedos se aferró a mis hombros. Gruñí, atrapándole las muñecas con mis manos y sosteniéndolas contra sus muslos, abriéndola más para mí. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás y me hubiera gustado poder verle el rostro mientras se retorcía de placer a medida que mi lengua revoloteaba sobre ella, arrancándole gemidos guturales desde el fondo de su garganta.

Le solté una muñeca para mantener su pierna más abierta tomándola por la rodilla, de manera que me permita tener una mano libre. Tomó la iniciativa de hacer lo mismo con la otra. Con un dedo y mi lengua rodeaba su clítoris, presionando suavemente y entonces succionando con más fuerza, tocándola con firmeza, hasta que sus caderas comenzaron a acompañar el movimiento. Todo su cuerpo corcoveaba sobre la cama y cuando deslicé dos dedos profundamente en su interior, ella explotó alrededor de ellos con un grito silencioso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por un momento interminable y me incorporé un poco para poder observar la erótica respuesta que le atravesaba el rostro.

La observé hasta verla desplomarse sobre la cama. Hasta que la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó hacia el sueño. Hasta que estuve seguro de poder contener mi propia respuesta emocional bajo control. Hasta que sentí que podía esconder de forma segura la experiencia en mi interior. Hasta que pude tener la fortaleza para soportar dejarla ir cuando era la última cosa que quería hacer.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Podía manejar haberle dado un orgasmo, pero no despertar junto a ella toda somnolienta y exquisita. Estaba envuelta a mí alrededor como una enredadera, acurrucada contra mi lado con una pierna atravesándome, sus senos contra mi pecho, hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello. Oculté ese sentimiento, haciéndolo a un lado, y moví su brazo alejándolo del abrazo junto con el deseo que nuevamente comenzaba a despertarse.

No deseaba nada más que sacudirla de su sueño con una repetición de la noche anterior, pero nos llevaría por un camino que no estaba seguro de que pudiésemos regresar.

Estaba comiendo una lamentable excusa de desayuno, unos fríos y demasiado aguados huevos, un pobre y asqueroso café frío, cuando Serena entró en la galera de la cocina vestida con ropa casual. Dudó mientras se acercaba, parecía casi esperanzada.

La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se retorcieron dolorosamente en mi pecho cuando me sonrió, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la fricción contra mi barba. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, ella parecía feliz y me cabreó como la mierda haberme permitido acercarme tanto a ella como para preocuparme por sus jodidos sentimientos.

Jugueteaba con el borde de su vestido mientras yo le preparaba una taza de café y le servía un plato de esa lamentable comida.

—¿Ya empacaste? La Embajada abre a las cero setecientas* y queremos que estés ahí LMRP (lo más rápido posible). La confusión cubrió su rostro y a pesar de que interiormente deseaba acercarme y acurrucarla en la comodidad de mis brazos, me resistí.

—Sí, ya todo lo tengo preparado. ¿Cómo me veo?

Su rostro brillaba, de la misma manera que lo había hecho anoche. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era arrastrarla de regreso a nuestra habitación y retirar mi promesa de no follarla. En lugar de eso fruncí el ceño.

—Te ves muy bien. Kyle y Haru esperarán afuera y yo te acompañaré. Una vez que esté seguro de que estás en buenas manos, me iré.

Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, pero lo ignoré por completo. Intenté engañarme creyendo que eran lágrimas de emoción, pero podía darme cuenta por su blanca palidez y la postura tensa, que estaba petrificada.

Se comió su desayuno en silencio mientras yo me sentía tan agradecido como molesto por cada maldita cosa. Terminó y arrojó a la basura el plato de cartón mojado, sus hombros hundidos, como derrotada.

—Vámonos.

La tomé de la mano y la conduje por el barco hacia la salida que llevaba al muelle.

Haru y Kyle cargaron nuestro equipaje hasta el coche. Serena y yo nos sentamos en una banca fuera de la zona de estacionamiento. Sus ojos miraban pasando velozmente de una cosa a otra, observando la gente que se dirigía al muelle. Una pareja se fijó en nosotros y la mirada de Serena bajó al suelo casi al instante. Comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con uno de sus pies mientras se agarraba fuertemente de mi brazo, casi dejándome marcas.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Sobre lo de anoche, quisiera disculparme….

La interrumpí.

—No lo hagas. Ya está hecho. Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme cuando regreses de tu misión? Realmente me gustaría verte de nuevo. Creo que tenemos una conexión.

Hombre, yo no necesitaba esto. Después de todo lo que hice por ella, estaba haciéndome sentir culpable.

—Serena, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Estaremos unidos para siempre debido a esta situación. Pero eso es todo lo que hay. Un recuerdo. Estás confundiendo la gratitud sientes hacia mí por haberte liberado con otro tipo de sentimientos. No me conoces. Y yo tampoco te conozco en realidad. No tenemos nada en común. Eso fue todo. Una vez que estés de regreso en casa, volverás con tu pudiente novio surfista que sigue declarando a la prensa cuánto te echa de menos, y te olvidarás que yo existo.

—Eso es imposible. Y dudo que Diamante haya permanecido fiel durante todos estos años. Estoy segura de que tiene un montón de chicas. No soy la misma persona que era cuando me fui. Nunca nadie antes había hecho algo por mí como lo hiciste tú. Te necesito. No voy a poder olvidarte.

—Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo. No soy el hombre que crees que soy.

Kyle acercó el coche con Haru ubicado en el asiento del pasajero.

Abrí la puerta para ella y se deslizó en el interior. Me senté a su lado y le sostuve la mano. No quería ser un cabrón con ella. Simplemente no quería darle alguna esperanza de que hubiera un futuro para nosotros. Porque no lo había.

Mientras nos alejábamos del mar, miré atrás en dirección al muelle. A pesar de los horrores que Serena soportó en esta isla, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza del océano mientras el majestuoso amanecer nos daba la bienvenida. Pero este paraíso tropical siempre estaría empañado por lo que le había pasado a Serena.

Nuestro coche se acercó a la embajada. Serena tenía piel de gallina en sus brazos, y la abracé para reconfortarla.

La ayudé a salir del coche. Ambos, Haru y Kyle bajaron para despedirse.

—Gracias a ambos por todo: por las medicinas y por hacerme reír. Chicos, espero verlos de nuevo.

—Buena suerte, cariño, —Haru le dio un abrazo.

Kyle también la abrazó.

—Y por supuesto, que volveremos a vernos. Eres la chica de Dar. Cuento con que me presentarás a todas tus amigas interesantes.

Los labios de Serena se extendieron en una sonrisa.

—Van a amarte.

Le disparé una mirada asesina a Kyle. Ya me ocuparía de él más tarde.

—Ustedes quédense aquí. Yo la llevaré adentro.

Subimos por las escaleras de la embajada, Serena aferrándose a mi brazo. Había Marines de Estados Unidos vigilando la puerta quienes nos dirigieron una intensa mirada. Después de entrar, la conduje hacia la oficina general del Consulado. Sólo los lunes, miércoles y viernes, de 09 a.m. a 11 a.m., recibían a la gente sin una cita previa.

Era demasiado arriesgado establecer una cita. Quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos primeros en la fila.

—¿No puedes entrar conmigo? ¿Sólo por un momento?

Podía sentir temblar a Serena. En esa situación no podía darle señales ambiguas.

Tenía que cortar los lazos.

—Nop. Tienes que ir tú sola. No iré contigo.

—Pero te necesito. Por favor, estoy segura de que la Marina aceptaría tu renuncia, mi papá podría conseguirte un trabajo y…. —Alto. No vamos a hacer eso. —Me latía la cabeza. Tenía que terminar con esto. La solté para que pudiera continuar avanzando—. Esto es todo, Serena. Se terminó.

Nunca podré verte de nuevo. Te rescaté, te desintoxiqué. No eras nada más que un trabajo para mí. El trabajo está hecho. Se pudo terminar. No te debo nada. Sólo déjalo estar.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y dejó escapar un quejido. Se me oprimió el pecho.

Maldita sea, me odié por ser tan idiota. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ella. Por mí. Los dos teníamos que seguir adelante.

La empujé hacia el interior de la sala, y entonces me alejé quedándome fuera de la puerta. Serena volvió la mirada en mi dirección y entonces se acercó a la ventanilla. La señora parecía estar haciéndole algunas preguntas, luego salió de detrás de la cabina y la abrazó. Disparé una última mirada hacia atrás y pude ver a la secretaria entrar en la oficina del consulado, llevando a Serena de la mano. Estaba a salvo. Hice mi trabajo y completé mi misión. Era el momento de volver con mis hombres.

Baje rápidamente por las escaleras de la embajada y salté al coche que esperaba.

—Vamos.

Kyle se alejó a toda velocidad.

Tal vez no debería haber sido tan duro. Podría haberle dado un beso de despedida, decirle que estaría bien, que ella me importaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Haru.

—Sip. Mejor que nunca, —mentí.

Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Serena en ese momento. ¿Finalmente llamaría a sus padres? ¿Escucharía sus voces? De la misma manera que un periodista de investigación, quería conocer todos los detalles. Pero esa era su historia. Mi participación en su vida había terminado. Y era el momento de volver a mi vida. Hice mi trabajo, me hice merecedor de mi tridente.

_"El único día fácil fue ayer"._

* _Horario militar. Cero setecientas: 07:00 am._


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Estaba de regreso en el barco, apretujado junto a mis hombres malolientes. Había pasado una semana desde que dejé a Serena en la Embajada. Había seguido con mi rutina habitual: ir al gimnasio, al comedor, hacer breves misiones. Normalmente solía conectarme a la computadora por las noches, pero había estado evitando entrar a Internet. Kyle y Haru me dijeron que Serena había sido trasladada a los Estados Unidos, pero les dije que no quería escuchar detalles.

Finalmente me conecté, una vez que todos los demás se dispersaron, para poder estar a solas. Hice clic en Fox News.

—La norteamericana desaparecida Serenity "Serena" Rose Tsukino fue encontrada con vida en Curaçao.

Recorrí el artículo, en busca de cualquier detalle con respecto a mi participación en su rescate.

"_Tsukino entró en la Embajada Americana el pasado viernes acompañada de un hombre, quien se fue inmediatamente. No está claro cuál fue su participación en el rescate, pero fuentes cercanas a la embajada creen que el hombre pertenecía al equipo de Operaciones Especiales_".

¡Magnifico! ¡Simplemente magnifico! Probablemente fue ese maldito Marine quien me delató. Ahora yo era parte de la investigación. Necesitaba decirle a mi comandante lo que había sucedido antes de que fueran contactados.

Me encontré con un video de una conferencia de prensa en YouTube. Era un maldito circo: Serena, sus padres, el idiota de su novio Diamante, la policía, los abogados, la prensa. Por lo que me alegré de no tener que formar parte de eso.

Serena no hablaba. Estaba de pie en el podio, con un traje blanco, aferrándose a la baratija de collar que yo le había regalado. Sus padres leían un comunicado previamente preparado.

—Estamos tan emocionados por estar reunirnos con nuestra querida Serena. Ella es el testimonio de nuestra fe en el Señor. A todas esas familias que todavía tienen a sus hijos desaparecidos, les decimos que nunca pierdan las esperanzas. Les pedimos a todos que respeten nuestra privacidad en estos momentos.

¿Fe en el Señor? El Señor no la encontró, yo lo hice. No soy ateo. Creo en Dios, fui criado como católico. Es solo que odiaba la aceptación de que todo lo que pasaba era parte del plan de Dios. ¿Había estado en los planes de Dios que Serena fuera secuestrada, forzada a tomar drogas y violada todos los días? Su novio le tomó la mano. Cerré el sitio web.

Encontré a Kyle y Haru en la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

—Está en todas las noticias. Necesito contárselo al teniente Marshall antes de que nuestros nombres consigan filtrarse.

Haru asintió y se puso de pie, probablemente en dirección a los aposentos de teniente Marshall cuando Kyle se lo impidió.

—Detente. No necesitamos decirle ni una maldita cosa. Serena no contará nada.

Estoy seguro de que repetirá la historia que le dije, que vio su oportunidad de escapar y pidió a un turista un aventón hacia la embajada. Serena sobrevivió durante cinco años… no se va a romper cuando le pregunten. Y no es como si el proxeneta nos fuera a delatar dado que está muerto. ¿Por qué Serena intentaría arruinar nuestras carreras? No creo que ella sea así.

Haru señalo hacia los cuartos de oficiales.

—Deberíamos contárselo al teniente Marshall.

—No, Kyle tiene razón. Vamos a esperar y ya veremos.

Haru se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que si hubiera ido a través de los canales adecuados, como Haru quería, Serena nunca se hubiera salvado. Así que eso fue todo. Sé que hice lo correcto. Y no tengo nada que lamentar.

Tres meses más. Tres meses más y estaría de regreso en la soleada San Diego, California. A menos de veinte kilómetros de distancia de Serena. Le había dicho que nunca más iba a volver a verla. Pero no estaba tan seguro de haberlo dicho en serio.

Por el momento, tenía que concentrarme en mi próxima misión, y lograr sacar su retorcida sonrisa fuera de mi mente.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Hoy era el día en que regresábamos a casa. El resto de los hombres tendrán a sus esposas, novias, niños, esperándolos en el muelle. Yo no. Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle a mi madre cuando volvería. No quería que volara desde el norte de California. Pronto tomaría vacaciones e iría a visitarla. Por ahora, quería paz y tranquilidad. Tiempo para finalmente dejar atrás todo lo que había pasado.

Haru se detuvo junto a mi litera.

—Ey, hombre. ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado? Mi familia nos está organizando una fiesta, carne asada a la parrilla, tequila, ¿quieres venir? —Gracias, amigo. Te mando un mensaje. Esta noche sólo quiero llegar a casa y ver a mi perro.

Había dejado a Trigger con uno de mis compañeros SEAL que estaba anclado acá sirviendo de instructor en la fase uno del entrenamiento BUD/S* para aspirantes a SEALs.

—Está bien. Te veo el sábado, —dijo, dándome un abrazo.

Recogí mi mochila y mi pistola. Todo lo que quería era dormir en mi cama esta noche.

A pesar de mis mejores intenciones, no pude resistirme a mantenerme al día con el regreso de Serena. Afortunadamente, mi nombre no había llegado a la prensa y ella había eludido revelar los detalles de su escape. San Diego había celebrado un desfile en honor a su regreso, y la revista People la había sacado en su portada. Había ido a una entrevista con Oprah, donde había hablado principalmente de la noche en que fue secuestrada y de su vida durante los últimos cinco años. Cuando Oprah interrogó a Serena acerca de su rescate, simplemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo que no estaba lista para hablar de ello. Me sentí agradecido por su omisión. Cuando le preguntó si tenía a alguien especial en su vida, respondió que sí. ¿Estaría hablando de mí? ¿De Diamante? Me molestó que siquiera me importara. Después de esa entrevista, Serena y su familia pidieron privacidad y tiempo para sanar.

Caminé por el muelle después de que la mayoría de los marines e infantes de marina se habían dispersado. No tenía ninguna prisa. Atracamos en el muelle 32° de la Base Naval. Detrás de mí tenía la hermosa vista del Hotel Del Coronado y me sentía maravillado con el puerto de San Diego. Estaba feliz de estar en casa. Un marinero delante de mí corrió hacia su esposa, entonces acunó a su hijo recién nacido, con quien seguramente se reunía por primera vez. No podía imaginarme ese tipo de bienvenida a una nueva vida, con un nuevo bebé, tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que había estado ausente. Ser un extraño para mi propia familia no era algo que me atrajera.

—Ey, Héroe.

Volví la cabeza. Serena estaba delante de mí, con un letrero que decía: _¡__Bienvenido a Casa __Darién! _¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella aquí? Estaba impresionante, y se veía completamente diferente de cuando la dejé en la embajada. Su cabello rubio estaba muy arreglado y tenía reflejos más claros enmarcándole el rostro. Sus ojos celestes parecían más azules, resaltando contra la sombra de ojos color púrpura. Había ganado un poco de peso y su cuerpo se veía perfectamente esculpido. No podía apartar los ojos de la forma en que se ajustaba su jersey rosa, abrazando sus curvas recién formadas. Curvas que me hacían babear.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Su cabello se agitaba con el viento y me sonrió.

—No eres el único que puede encontrar a la gente. Mi padre es Teniente retirado de la Marina. Fue a Annapolis.

¿Por qué Serena no me dijo eso antes? Su padre era un Ring Knocker*. Increíble. No estaba preparado para verla. Había planeado buscarla antes de volver a salir de misión, pero bajo mis términos. No me gusta ser emboscado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte…

Se mordió el labio, su sonrisa ahora se volvió triste.

—Relájate. Lo sé. En serio... Sólo vine a verte porque quería decirte gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. Siento mucho la manera en que me comporté durante la desintoxicación y en la embajada. Estaba paranoica. No te preocupes, no voy a acosarte.

Tal vez yo quería que me acosara. Maldición, ni sé qué mierda quería. Esta nueva Serena no era la misma chica abatida que dejé atrás. Ahora era fuerte, sexy, segura, lo cual solo me hacía desearla aún más.

El viento del Océano Pacífico le volaba la falda, y vislumbré el encaje negro de sus bragas. Quería tomarla ahí mismo, en el muelle, subirle la falda y follarla hasta reventar.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

No debía aceptar. Perdí la cabeza. Había planeado tomar el transporte de regreso a la Base Naval Anfibia de Coronado, donde estaba aparcada mi camioneta.

—Supongo.

Serena hizo pausa por un segundo.

—¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar? Sólo como agradecimiento. Y entonces te dejaré en paz.

—Podría comer.

La seguí al estacionamiento. Apretó el botón de sus llaves y a una Deep Audi Q7 flamante de color púrpura le parpadearon las luces.

—Bonita nave.

—Oh, gracias. Mi padre me la compró. Al principio no quería conducir sola a ninguna parte, pero ahora me encanta. Libertad, ¿recuerdas? Al parecer también viene con ruedas.

Abrí la puerta del conductor para ella. Di la vuelta para el lado del pasajero y me deslicé dentro de esta camioneta de lujo que tenía todos los chiches, sistema de navegación, MP3, sensores de seguridad.

Serena salió de la base. Mi cuerpo recordó que no había estado con nadie después de ella. Pero no era mi novia recogiéndome después de un largo tiempo de misiones.

Tuve que recordarme que no éramos una pareja… Ni siquiera la conocía. Estábamos profundamente conectados por esta experiencia. Esto era sólo el cierre, para ella y para mí. Y realmente sentía curiosidad de ver cómo se había ajustado de nuevo a su antigua vida. Quería la verdad, no mentiras inventadas para un tabloide. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Para poder seguir adelante y dejarla en el pasado. De una vez por todas.

Serena condujo por el puente de Coronado, bajando por la Avenida Coronado.

Llegamos a mi comedero no SEAL favorito, Leroy's, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de madera reciclada. Pedí una hamburguesa y una cerveza tradicional, ella pidió tacos con semillas de ajonjolí y un Lemon Drop.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Alguna recaída?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ninguna recaída. Bueno, supongo. Quiero decir, las noches no son agradables… me asustan y tengo pesadillas. Además, me resulta muy difícil hacer cualquier cosa sin pedir permiso.

—¿Estás sana? —Serena debió de entender lo que quise decir.

—Sip. Repetí todas las pruebas que Haru me hizo. Afortunadamente, no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Incluso en el burdel, siempre insistí en usar un preservativo. Si los hombres se negaban a usar uno, prefería soportar una paliza de mi proxeneta a correr el riesgo. Siempre tuve esperanzas de que algún día pudiera escapar.

Había algo en ella que ahora no podía deducir. Un aplomo. Una actitud.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Regresarás a la escuela?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. No lo sé. Hay ofertas de algunas editoriales para publicar mi historia en un libro, lo estoy considerando, pero todavía no estoy lista para contarlo. —Me miró

—. Nuestra historia. Quiero adherirme a algún grupo de tipo activista en contra del tráfico sexual.

—Eso es muy bueno.

A pesar de mi deseo de llevarla a casa conmigo, mantuve mi distancia. Serena no necesitaba que estuviera entrando y saliendo de su vida. Estaría dejando San Diego para entrenar nuevamente en unas semanas.

Se inclinó a través de la mesa para toca mi mano.

—Necesito otro favor.

¿Por qué mierda no? Habían pasado meses. Le sonreí y le apreté la mano.

—Vámonos. Te llevaré a mi casa.

Serena se sonrojó.

—No, no, no es eso. La próxima vez que esté con un hombre quiero que sea especial, que signifique algo.

Ouch. Solo me largué a reír. Comprendido. Ese "alguien" especial que había mencionado durante el programa de Oprah definitivamente no era yo. ¿Qué carajo pasaba conmigo que ahora estaba citando a Oprah? Serena probablemente ya estaba nuevamente con Diamante. Dudaba que quisiera tener cerca a un SEAL que contrata prostitutas.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Uhm, bueno, si quieres puedes negarte. Pero mi padre quiere conocerte y agradecerte personalmente por salvarme.

Diablos no. Apreté los puños.

—Eso no va a suceder, Serena. ¿Asumo que ya le contaste cómo nos conocimos?

_Hola__, señor. __Bueno, sí, visitaba un burdel en Curaçao y contraté a su hija __para __que me diera una mamada_. De ninguna manera.

—¡Él te va a amar! Lo único que le importa es que me salvaste. Estuvo en la Marina.

Lo entiende.

—Lo siento, Serena. Pero la respuesta es no.

—Por favor. Sólo por esta vez y luego te dejaré en paz. Te lo prometo. Él de verdad lo único que quiere es agradecerte.

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que acepte ¿verdad?

—Algo así.

No podía decirle que no.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo?

Enarcó las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Cena, mañana? En nuestra casa. Aquí está la dirección.

Ya la tenía escrita en un pedazo de papel. Todo este recibimiento de bienvenida a casa era por completo sólo un acto para que hiciera lo que ella quería. Y yo había caído en la trampa, creyendo que realmente quería verme.

Me reuniría con su familia, para atenuar la culpa que debían sentir por no ser capaces de salvarla. Y entonces habré terminado. Y esta vez lo decía en serio.

* _BUD/S: es el entrenamiento básico en la formación SEALS._

_*Ring Knocker: Oficial graduado en una de las tres academias militares de los EEUU. El término hace alusión al gran anillo de graduación que le es entregado._


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Conduje mi camioneta hasta la I5 norte en dirección a la casa de los padres de Serena en Encinitas. Después de casi un año en el mar, la jodida camioneta todavía marchaba, gracias a mis compañeros que se habían ocupado de ella. Con todo el dinero que había ahorrado durante la misión, consideré por un momento cambiarla por una nueva Ford Raptor. Desde que cumplí dieciocho años, pasé la mayor parte de los últimos siete años en misiones o en entrenamientos. Durante todo ese tiempo, a excepción del entrenamiento BUD/S, había pasado un total de ocho meses en San Diego, con interrupciones de intervalos de dos o tres semanas. Necesitaba echar raíces, tal vez comprar un condominio. Pero en este mercado de bienes raíces las posibilidades de hacerlo eran escasas. ¿De todos modos, para qué demonios necesitaba echar raíces?

Llegué a la dirección que Serena me había anotado. Efectivamente, vivían en una mansión multimillonaria con vistas a la playa. Con todo el dinero que parecían tener, ¿por qué no habían sido capaces de rescatarla? Simplemente contratando a algún ex SEALs para traerla de regreso… _un verdadero _SEALs, no algún idiota que fingiera serlo. Conocía un montón de empresas de seguridad que estaban llenas de tipos que habían pertenecido al equipo y que podrían haber logrado realizar el trabajo. Yo hubiera vendido cada una de mis posesiones si tuviera que salvar a mi hija. Hubiera dado mi vida.

La enorme reja se abrió y me detuve en el camino de entrada. Eché un vistazo al espejo del coche, me puse una camisa formal y pantalones de color caqui. Incluso me afeité. Parecía un chetito imbécil… tendría que encajar ahí dentro.

Serena dio la vuelta por el costado de mi camioneta. Reconocí a sus padres inmediatamente de toda la cobertura de las noticias. Su padre tenía una destacada barba blanca y penetrantes ojos azules. Su madre se veía como una de esas amas de casa de los Reality shows… largo y brillante cabello negro, ojos chocolate con forma almendrada y piel de porcelana.

Me quité las gafas de sol y salí de la camioneta. Su padre me observaba fríamente, y me tendió una mano, la cual estreché.

—Es un honor conocerte, Darién.

Su madre me dio un rápido abrazo. Tenía lágrimas brillando en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista sobre mí.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hija.

—No hay de qué. No lo hice solo. Mis compañeros ayudaron.

—Pero regresaste por ella. —Su madre me abrazó nuevamente y pude oler su perfume penetrante—. Trajiste a nuestra Serena de regreso a casa.

—Está bien, mamá, ¿podemos al menos entrar antes de que comiences a asustarlo?

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Seguí a Serena subiendo las escaleras de la elegante entrada. Me impactó la vista de la playa Moonlight State desde el salón. Esta casa tenía que tener un valor de al menos tres millones de dólares, lo que hizo que las alarmas en mi cabeza se apagaran. Mi mente corría a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué no vendían esta casa con vistas al mar y se trasladaban a un lugar más modesto? Podrían haber utilizado ese dinero para salvar a Serena, ofreciendo una recompensa enorme. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a estas personas?

Su padre se paró frente a la barra.

—Entonces, Darién. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Un Martini, tal vez?

¿Quién pensaban que era yo… James Bond? ¿Qué tipo de veinticinco años bebía Martinis? Solté un gruñido.

—Gracias, señor. Eso está bien.

Joder. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hablar con estas personas.

Estudié a Serena cuando se sentó con la espalda erguida en el sofá de cuero blanco mientras se mordía sus uñas cuidadas. Si sus padres hubieran visto dónde estuvo viviendo durante los últimos cinco años, probablemente les hubiera dado un ataque al corazón. Bueno, con toda seguridad alguna prensa amarilla iría a Curaçao para tratar de desandar los pasos de Serena, exponiendo todo lo sucedido. Al menos el burdel estaba quemado, por lo que sus padres nunca sabrían lo realmente mal que ella lo había pasado.

Pero yo sí lo sabía. Y nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con los ojos de su padre. Había regresado hacía un momento y, por sus ojos estrechados, debió de haberme visto observándola.

Maravilloso.

Me entregó el Martini, evaluándome con su fría mirada.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo en la terraza?

El Martini incluso contenía la clásica aceituna rellena con queso azul. De yapa.

Tomé un sorbo de ese licor seco. De repente tuve la sensación de que probablemente necesitaría todas las bebidas que pudiera conseguir.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Lo seguí a la terraza con cubierta de madera roja. Preferiría estar interrogando a un terrorista que estar a solas con este ex oficial Naval. Me bebí el resto del Martini.

Aspiré el salado aire del océano. Nunca tendría una casa como esta. Mi apartamento de un solo dormitorio podría caber dentro de su cuarto de invitados.

—Bueno, Darién. Serena me dijo todo lo que pasó. Cómo se conocieron, cómo la rescataste. Me gustaría darte las gracias por tu servicio.

¿Mi servicio?

—Era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y puso un pedazo de papel doblado en mi mano.

—Esto debería cubrir tus gastos.

Lo abrí. Era un cheque de trescientos mil dólares, a nombre de Darién Chiba. Con este cheque sería capaz de ayudar a mi madre, comprar una nueva camioneta y dar el pago inicial de un condominio. Pagar las deudas. Podría llevar una vida cómoda durante años con la cantidad de dinero que tenía en la palma de mi mano.

No dudé en devolvérselo.

—No puedo aceptar esto.

El Sr. Tsukino se rió y empujó el cheque dentro de mi mano nuevamente.

—Sí, si puedes. Conozco a los hombres como tú de la Marina… pedazos de mierdas que engañan a sus esposas con prostitutas. Espero que puedas dejarnos en paz para sanar. En privado. —Arqueó su ceja—. Serena ha sufrido suficiente. Verte es un recordatorio de su pasado. De la forma en que la utilizaste, obligándola a darte una mamada. No quiero escoria como tú rondado alrededor de mi hija.

Mis propios ojos se estrecharon, amplié mi postura y tomé unas cuantas respiraciones para controlarme. ¿Quién mierda se pensaba este tipo que era?

—No estoy en venta. Si no fuera por mí, Serena todavía estaría inyectándose heroína y follando con extraños. ¿Cree que soy escoria? —Le dije con sarcasmo—.

Debería haber visto a su chulo.

Rompí el cheque y volví a entrar, dirigiéndome furiosamente hacia la puerta principal.

Nadie iba a decirme cómo vivir mi vida y a quien podía o no ver.

Tenía que irme como la mierda de aquí.

Serena estaba esperando en el comedor, la madre pegada a su lado. Sus cabezas rápidamente se volvieron hacia mí mientras caminaba dando pisotones a través de la cocina perfectamente equipada, pasando junto a ellas. Ignoré la mueca en el rostro de su madre y el ceño fruncido de Serena.

—¿Te vas? —Me gritó—. Todavía no hemos comido.

—Me voy, Serena. Conseguiste lo que querías. Conocí a tu padre. Listo. Esto debió de haber terminado en la embajada. Cometí un error al venir aquí contigo. No soy nada para ti.

Sus ojos estaban en llamas y su mano salió disparada para aferrarse a la tela de mi camisa.

—Discúlpame, Darién, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado te considero un amigo. Uno de los únicos que me quedan. Pensé que cenar con mi familia sería un buen gesto, dado que no tengo otra manera de agradecerle al hombre que me salvó la vida. —Su voz se redujo a un gruñido–. Así que discúlpame por intentar ser amable.

La puta madre.

—Serena…

—No, —gritó, y sus padres aparecieron detrás de ella. Su padre apoyó una mano protectora sobre su hombro—. No, Darién. —Sacudía la cabeza mientras se mordía su labio tembloroso—. Discúlpame.

Y se marchó. Una vez más.

Su padre me disparó una mirada taimada, pero no tenía tiempo para su puta mierda. Yo ya sabía que era un tarado. Eso probablemente podría utilizarse un año o dos en el sofá de algún psicoanalista, pero una chica como Serena no merecía mi comportamiento insensible. No cuando estaba intentando readaptarse a su vida normal y su padre era un completo imbécil pretencioso.

Me sentía como un jodido idiota.

Salí detrás de Serena subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, siguiéndola hasta el interior de su habitación, donde se sentó en la cama, sus hombros encorvados, sus manos descansando lánguidamente sobre su regazo, la huella de sus lágrimas todavía húmedas en sus mejillas.

—Este es mi cuarto, —susurró.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Las sobrias paredes blancas tenían extrañas imágenes de niños victorianos enmarcadas encima de la cama estilo trineo, y había diminutas muñecas de porcelana dispuestas sobre un tocador antiguo. El lugar apestaba a una combinación de bolitas de naftalina y podrido.

—¿Tu habitación? ¿Estás en los ochenta? Este lugar es repulsivo. ¿De verdad duermes aquí? No me extraña que tengas pesadillas.

Me miró con una expresión aturdida. La misma que había visto cuando estábamos en el barco.

—Bueno, mi madre lo había redecorado después de que fui secuestrada… lo utilizaba como un cuarto de huéspedes. Lo entiendo. Eso creo. Quiero decir, me declararon legalmente muerta. Por el seguro y esas cosas. No veo un punto en ponerme a redecorar. Voy a irme en algún momento. Realmente no me siento segura aquí.

_Ni siquiera pienses en invitarla a quedarse contigo__, Chiba. __Termina con esta cena y sigue adelante._

—¿Cómo que no te sientes segura en tu propia casa? ¿No creciste aquí?

—Sí, —acarició la colcha floreada—. Pero mis padres renovaron la casa por completo después de que me secuestraron. Demandaron a la empresa de cruceros y recibieron el pago del seguro de vida. No puedo culparlos.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a su familia? No entiendo a la gente rica. Mi madre tenía dos trabajos para mantenerme. Todavía sigue viviendo en la misma casa de mierda de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados donde crecí, en Sacramento. Incluso cuando llevé a mi exnovia a casa para que la conociera, ella no había cambiado ni una sola cosa de mi habitación. ¿Acaso los padres de Serena no habían querido algo para recordarla cuando pensaron que la habían perdido para siempre?

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Por mierdas como estas era precisamente por lo que había querido cortar todos los lazos en la embajada.

—Mira, no era mi intención irme como un idiota.

Me disparó una mirada mordaz y me eché a reír.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Tal vez lo hice. Pero tienes que entender que no encajo en tu jodida vida. Mira donde vives. ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Esta no es mi vida, Serena.

Estoy muy lejos de eso. Acabas de comenzar nuevamente y no deberías depositar todas tus esperanzas en mí. Date a ti misma y a tu futuro una oportunidad justa. Por favor. Por mí.

Serena tomó un aliento entrecortado.

—Eres la única persona que no sigue viendo en mí a la chica que solía ser. No me miras como si hubiera salido arrastrándome de un agujero. Me haces sentir segura.

Di un paso más cerca hasta que mis rodillas chocaron contra las suyas. Le levanté la barbilla con la punta de mis dedos.

—Mira, las cosas de mierda suceden. Afortunadamente, saliste de ahí en una pieza.

No será fácil, eso es condenadamente seguro, pero tan solo hace unos cuantos meses que regresaste. Tienes darle algo más de tiempo.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Levantó la vista sonriéndome.

La seguí bajando las escaleras hacia la entrada. Sus padres se apresuraron a colocarse detrás de ella. El rostro de su madre se veía rígido por el botox y la sonrisa que mostraba era más una mueca de desprecio. Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y en lugar de eso, la abracé. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que llegué a captar por encima de la cabeza de Serena. A la mierda con ellos. No necesitaba de su aprobación. Si había algo que deberían desear es que su hija fuera feliz, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta con toda la intención de dejar a Serena y a toda esta maldita situación detrás. Me iría a casa, acabaría un pack de seis cervezas y regresaría a mi rutina habitual. Llegué a la puerta y me volví para despedirme, pero no pude hacer que las palabras salieran de mis labios al ver la emoción en carne viva de su rostro.

—Serena. ¿Quieres venir mañana a la fiesta de Haru? Su madre la está organizando para todos los chicos del equipo. Kyle también estará ahí. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría verte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte más por mí, Dar. Estoy bien. Te agradezco que hayas venido, pero no te sientas en el compromiso de pasar tiempo conmigo. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. No volveré a molestarte otra vez.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que había sido un imbécil con ella, pero no era porque no me importara. Era tan jodidamente atractiva que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y no porque le tuviera compasión. Admiraba su fortaleza. Sólo que no tenía ni una maldita idea de dónde ir desde aquí.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

—Hey. Me encantaría que vengas mañana.

Frunció los labios y se apartó de mí.

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

¿Qué esperaba? Tal vez su padre tenía razón. Yo no era más que un doloroso recordatorio de su pasado. Pero de ser así, necesitaba oírlo de ella.

—Quiero verte mañana. Di que sí.

—Está bien. Iré. ¿Dónde debo encontrarme contigo?

No podía darme cuenta si se estaba haciendo la difícil.

—Vendré a recogerte a las cinco.

—Me parece bien. Te acompaño a la salida.

Sorteamos a sus padres y tomamos el corredor hacia el patio en dirección al camino de entrada. Subí a mi coche y me alejé.

No era solo que su familia estuviera agobiándola. No pude evitar la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con ellos. E iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Por el bien de Serena.


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Conduje nuevamente a casa de Serena para recogerla para ir a la fiesta de Haru.

Deseaba que su padre no estuviera en casa, pero honestamente, me importaba una mierda. Dudaba que me dijera algo en frente de su hija arriesgándose a quedar como un maldito hipócrita.

Me detuve, ella estaba esperándome del lado de afuera de las rejas. Señaló un espacio para estacionar frente a la casa. Levanté la vista hacia los amplios ventanales de cristal, y pude ver a su padre observándome. No me sentí intimidado por él ¿quería observar? Le daría algo para ver.

—¿Podemos parar para conseguir algo de café primero? Hay una pequeña tienda que nos queda de paso. Cambié mi adicción a la heroína por la cafeína.

—Sip. Vamos.

La observé. Llevaba un vestido color melocotón que se adhería a su cuerpo. No podía decir si llevaba un sostén o una de esas camisolas. De cualquier manera, podía ver el contorno de sus pezones. Recordé cómo se sentían cuando estaban erectos, su sabor. El olor de su piel en la curva de su cuello.

Su perfume flotaba a mí alrededor. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé, sin importarme quien nos viera, ni mis propias objeciones. Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca y la expresión de su rostro hizo que me sintiera feliz de haberlas dicho.

—Me encantó que fueras a recibirme cuando llegó el barco. Honestamente, no había podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Me tocó el rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Caminamos calle arriba.

Ordenamos dos cafés helados de Lofty Coffee, la cafetería ubicada en la otra calle de su casa. Algunas personas nos miraban, estaba seguro de que la reconocían de las revistas. Mantuve mis gafas de sol puestas.

—Ahora vuelvo, nena.

Asintió con la cabeza y salí por la puerta hacia "The Den", una boutique vecina.

No estaba buscando ni ropa de diseño, ni lencería. Entonces algo me llamó la atención en el mostrador.

—Me llevo eso.

La empleada tomó el artículo, lo metió en una bolsa y me lo entregó.

—¿Es para tu novia?

No sabía si estaba coqueteando conmigo, pero no me importaba.

—Algo así.

Pagué, y volví a la cafetería.

Serena estaba en la barra añadiendo leche y azúcar a nuestras bebidas. El hijo de puta que le entregó las tapas de plástico le dijo algo que la hizo ruborizarse. Quería cagarlo a trompadas.

Ella me ofreció mi café. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Puse un brazo a su alrededor y nos dirigimos de regreso a mi camioneta.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Haru diciéndole que estábamos en camino. Realmente quería ver como se desenvolvía ella en torno a los otros chicos del equipo y a sus esposas. No estaba intentando ponerla a prueba, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de ver si existía alguna posibilidad de que encajara en mi mundo. Quiero decir, yo todavía iba a largarme y nunca verla otra vez, sin duda alguna. Pero era como si hubiera una parte de mí que quería saberlo a ciencia cierta, quería ver cuán estúpida era esta persistente vaga idea de que nosotros... No. Serena había sido criada en una familia adinerada, yo nunca podría darle el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada antes de que fuera raptada. Rotundamente no.

Dios, pero se veía tan encantadora con ese vestido.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, llegamos a la casa de la familia de Haru. El olor a comino y limón flotaba desde el patio trasero.

No necesitaba llamar. Caminamos rodeando la casa hacia la parte de atrás y abrí la reja.

Había alrededor de veinte hombres del equipo, con sus mujeres y niños, dando vueltas por el patio. Había uno de esos castillos inflables para los niños. Haru nos vio.

Le dio un pequeño golpe a Kyle para llamar su atención y ambos se acercaron.

—¡Serena! Te ves fantástica. —Haru la abrazó—. Gracias por venir.

Un abrazo no habría dejado satisfecho a Kyle.

—¡Hey, cariño! —La levantó en el aire. Ella parecía más emocionada de verlo a él que lo que había demostrado al verme a mí. Pero dudaba que estuviera interesada en él. Sólo que Kyle nunca se había comportado como un idiota con ella como lo había hecho yo. No es que tuviera nada de qué preocuparme… nosotros jamás nos metemos con la mujer de otro tipo del equipo.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde están todas esas amigas calientes que me prometiste?

Ella sonrió.

—Te las presentare la próxima vez que salgamos.

La madre de Haru se acercó a nosotros, llevando de la mano a Hotaru, la hija de Haru.

—Mamá, esta es Serena.

—Hola, mija. Bienvenida*. —Yo amaba a la madre de Haru, era como una segunda madre para mí. Nunca dudaba en preparar comida para todo un equipo SEAL o en conducir hasta el centro en medio de la noche para recoger a uno de nosotros si estábamos hechos pelota.

—Encantada, Señora Tenou. Soy Serena.

La madre de Haru parecía impresionada por el fluído español de Serena. Hotaru, de tres años, miró a Serena. La princesita de Haru era adorable, enormes ojos violetas y un largo cabello ondulado. Admiraba que él la tuviera como su prioridad cuando estaba en la ciudad, sabiendo que mientras permaneciera en el equipo, pasarían más tiempo separados que juntos.

—¿Quieres ver mis muñecas? —Le preguntó Hotaru a Serena.

—Me encantaría, dulzura.

Serena siguió a Hotaru dentro de la casa y la madre de Haru se dirigió a la cocina.

Kyle me dirigió una sonrisa malvada.

—No pudiste estar apartado de ella ni un día. Hace que regresamos, ¿cuánto, cinco horas? ¿Y ya fuiste por ella?

—Dos días, imbécil. Estaba esperándome en el puto muelle. Con un cartel de _Bienvenido a casa _y todo eso. Me invitó a ir a conocer a su familia. Su Padre es un Ring Knocker y trató de sobornarme para mantenerme alejado de ella.

Haru levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es el problema? No quieres verla, de todos modos.

* _En español en el original._

—Sí, hombre. Toma el dinero y aléjate. —Kyle enarcó su ceja—. A menos que haya algo que no nos estés contando.

Miré en dirección a la cocina, Serena estaba en el suelo jugando con Hotaru. Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y me saludó con la mano.

—No lo sé, amigo. Hay algo que está pasando con sus padres.

Kyle me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sigue hablando.

—Quiero decir, están forrados*. Tienen una mansión millonaria en la playa de Encinitas. Y redecoraron su habitación. No tengo nada todavía, pero hay algo que no cuadra. Quiero decir, la encontré y ni siquiera la estaban buscando. ¿No creen que con todo ese dinero podrían haber contratado a un grupo especial para buscarla?

—Pensé que habían contratado a un tipo que les robó el dinero, —dijo Haru.

—Eso es lo que dicen las noticias, pero, lo que quiero decir es que su padre es un ex oficial naval… ¿no podía revisar las credenciales de este tipo antes de darle trescientos mil dólares?

—Tienes razón. Eso no tiene sentido, —dijo Kyle.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Voy a hacer algunas llamadas a mis amigos que trabajan en empresas de seguridad. Veré si saben algo.

—Hazme saber si necesitas algo, —Kyle se interrumpió—. Entonces ¿eso es todo?

¿Solo estás preocupado por ella? ¿Nada más?

—No lo sé, hombre.

Haru intervino.

*_Forrados se le dice en Argentina a la gente que tiene mucho dinero._

—Chiba, ella te quiere. Es una buena chica. No tienes nada que perder. Deja de comportarte como un hijo de puta obstinado y dale una oportunidad.

Iba a responderle, pero Serena salió de la casa, llevando una cerveza y algo de comida.

Me sonrió y no pude evitar pensar que a pesar de que yo no encajaba en su vida, ella con toda seguridad parecía sentirse como en casa dentro de mi vida.


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Después de unas horas en la fiesta, nos despedimos. Mientras nos dirigíamos en mi destartalada camioneta negra desde Chula Vista atravesando Imperial Beach en nuestro camino a Coronado, no podía evitar la molesta sensación de que no debía alejarla de mi lado. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ser mi vida con una novia. Incluso si no me fuera infiel ¿qué sentido tenía cuando apenas tenías tiempo para estar juntos?

La vista de la playa Silver Strand estaba a nuestra izquierda y Serena estaba mirando por la ventanilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Síp.

Toqué sus muslos, deslizando la mano entre ellos. No para comenzar algo, sólo para tocarla. Me llevaría toda una vida para comprender por lo que había pasado.

—Cuéntame.

—No es nada.

—Quiero saber.

Le temblaban las manos.

—Me divertí en la fiesta, sólo siendo normal. Todo el mundo fue muy amable conmigo. Pero no dejaba de pensar en que todos estaban mirándome. Nadie sacó a relucir que aparecí en la portada de cada revista y en todas las cadenas de noticias alrededor del país. Y si no le dijiste a alguno de los chicos que tú, Haru y Kyle fueron quienes me rescataron, ¿no estarían todos preguntándose que estás haciendo con una prostituta?

No me había dado cuenta de que Serena sentía que todo el mundo la estaba juzgando.

—En primer lugar, no eres una prostituta. Cualquiera de ellos que te haya reconocido probablemente se quedó pasmado por tu fortaleza. Y el resto de los chicos del equipo solo estaban celosos de que tuviera a la chica más linda del lugar.

—Gracias, Dar. Estás lleno de mierdas, pero aprecio tu esfuerzo.

Nos detuvimos en la base Naval Anfibio y decidí llevarla a hacer un rápido recorrido. Cuando le mostré la carrera de obstáculos, sus ojos se volvieron enormes.

—Quiero intentarlo.

—¿Quién eres tú, G.I. Jane*?

—Puedo hacerlo. No voy a dejarme vencer.

Era algo completamente fuera de los límites para una chica. Miré fijamente la pista de obstáculos. Algunos de mis recuerdos más duros eran subir la cuerda, cargar troncos sobre mi cabeza, moverme por debajo del alambre de púas, escalar paredes.

Creo que a las mujeres nunca se les debería permitir entrenarse para formar parte de los SEALs. Diablos, ni siquiera era de la idea de que deberían estar en el ejército.

Llámenme idiota misógino, pero ¿por qué los hombres no pueden ser simplemente hombres? Es como si ya no pudiéramos tener más porno porque no queremos arriesgarnos a ofender a las mujeres. Al carajo con eso. Para mi estaría bien si ellas solo quisieran hacer el maldito trabajo de administración o trabajar de enfermeras, pero no, querían disparar armas de fuego y estar al frente de la batalla. Deseaban tanta igualdad que bien podrían también reclamar una polla. Sin embargo la sola idea de ver a Serena, sucia y sudorosa, retorciéndose en el suelo, pidiéndome clemencia, me tentó a hacer una excepción.

—Tal vez algún día te dejaré que lo intentes. Si eres una buena chica.

Le di una palmada en su pequeño y firme trasero, imaginando tomarla por detrás.

Quería dominarla, hacerla gritar mi nombre. Pero después de todo lo que pasó, también me preocupaba asustarla.

Encontramos un lugar aislado en la playa. Para entonces la mayoría de los turistas se habían marchado y estábamos benditamente solos, rodeados de árboles y sintiendo los cálidos rayos remanentes del sol. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse extendí una manta, acomodé a Serena sobre ella, y la envolví dentro de mis brazos. Sea lo que fuera esto, se sentía bien aquí, como si fuera su sitio. Su cabello olía a vainilla, y me volvió loco al recordar la noche que la tuve envuelta a mí alrededor.

*_G.I. Jane: Película protagonizada por Demi Moore donde ésta, en el papel de Jordan O´Neill, se convierte en la primera mujer de una unidad de los SEAL. Nadie espera que triunfe bajo un régimen de entrenamiento tremendamente duro. Sin embargo, ella está dispuesta a demostrar que todo el mundo estaba equivocado._

—Sabes, nunca fui una de esas chicas que se pasan el día en la playa viendo a quien pueden conquistar. Diamante se la pasaba surfeando, y mis amigas pasaban todo su tiempo aquí tomando el sol, pero eso nunca fue lo mío… Sin embargo cuando estuve secuestrada, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de ver el exterior, intentaba observar el océano. Para mí eso significaba libertad. Una forma de escapar de la isla.

—Pues de hecho, yo detesto el mar. Podrías pensar que a la mayoría de los SEAL nos encanta. Pero después de pasar por la Semana del Infierno, estando todo el tiempo entrenando mojados y llenos de arena, lo último que queremos es pasar nuestro tiempo libre cerca de la playa.

Me apretó la rodilla y sonrió lentamente.

—Me encantaría verte mojado y lleno de arena.

Grrr. Yo quería hacerla mojarse a ella, pero no por el océano. Si no por mi boca, mis manos, por mi polla.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué una pequeña cajita. La puse en sus manos.

—Toma. Esto para ti, para sustituir la porquería que te compré en Curaçao. Abrió la caja y sacó un pequeño collar. Este también era dorado, pero esta vez tenía un pequeño tridente como colgante. Nuestro símbolo. Mi código.

—¡Me encanta! Gracias, Dar. —Se giró de espaldas a mí y le desabroché el collar falso que le había regalado.

—Espera. Detente. Quiero usar este también.

—¿Por qué? Es falso. Me costó cincuenta centavos.

Sujetó con fuerza el viejo collar contra su pecho y la visión me hizo sentir extrañamente protector.

—Pero para mí vale cincuenta mil dólares. Me dio esperanzas. Esperanzas de que regresarías para salvarme.

Se lo abroché nuevamente y entonces coloqué el otro alrededor de su cuello.

—Nunca conocí a nadie como tú. Nunca perdiste las esperanzas.

—Ya te lo dije. Creo que fuiste enviado para mí.

Tomé su mano.

—Me voy nuevamente dentro de tres semanas. Por tres semanas. Después de eso, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí hasta nuestra siguiente misión.

—No me importa, Dar. Esperé durante cinco años a alguien que me salvara.

Esperaría otros cinco años por ti para que regreses a casa conmigo. Nunca te seria infiel...

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué estás diciendo? —No quería malos entendidos. No quería que mi sobrecargado cerebro escuchase algo que Serena no estuviera diciendo.

—Estoy diciendo que no he podido tener una conexión con ninguna persona desde que volví a casa. Ni con mis padres, ni con mis amigos, ni con Diamante. Es una locura.

Todo el mundo espera que sea una patética chica destrozada. Pero no lo soy. Soy una mujer. Quiero enamorarme. Quiero tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Quiero sentir placer. Aquellos hombres me robaron cinco años de mi vida y no les permitiré que me roben un segundo más. Ser secuestrada es algo horrible que me sucedió, pero me niego a hacer que esto me defina. Odio ser una perra, pero escuché a mis amigas quejarse de cosas estúpidas, como no tener suficiente dinero para comprar ropa nueva, o que sus novios pasan demasiado tiempo con sus amigos. ¿A quién le importa una mierda? Quiero decir, fui violada todos los días durante cinco años. Soy una adicta a la heroína. Siempre seré adicta a pesar de que estoy limpia.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de procesar esto.

—Escucho lo que dices, pero aun no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con esperarme…

—Estoy tratando de decirte que contigo, no tengo que dar explicaciones, disculparme por lo ocurrido, mentir sobre el pasado. Sabes por lo que pasé, y todavía estás aquí. No me ves como una víctima. Ves mi fortaleza. Quiero ser la mujer que crees que soy.

Ahora comprendía.

—No quiero que seas ninguna otra cosa que no sea lo que sientes que es correcto para ti Serena. Eres perfecta tal y como eres, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, al parecer, ni siquiera las atrocidades que has tenido que superar.

Se inclinó sobre mi regazo, cruzando las piernas sobre las mías, su cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho, y en ese momento me di cuenta que, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera entre nosotros, no quería que terminara. Todavía no estaba listo para llamarlo algo más que lujuria o atracción debido a las circunstancias. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—Esto significa mucho para mí. Realmente no fui capaz de relacionarme con mis amigos y mis padres, todos actúan incómodos cada vez que estoy cerca. Eres el único que parece tratarme como a una persona normal.

La brisa proveniente del agua nos rodeaba trayendo el salado aire del mar, encerrándonos efectivamente dentro de un cálido capullo. Con su intensa mirada sobre mí, el resto del mundo se desvaneció, abrazándonos uno al otro.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Se apartó de mis brazos arrugando el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me iba gustando la idea. Esas primeras semanas que pasé sin ella habían sido un infierno y cuánto más tiempo estaba a su alrededor, más deseaba que todas las precauciones se las llevara el viento.

—Lo digo en serio, —aparté un mechón de pelo de su frente, deslizándolo detrás de su oreja—. Recuerdo que dije que no quería que esto llegara más lejos de la embajada, pero aparentemente nada te detiene, y es lo que más admiro de ti. Me gusta estar contigo y aunque no puedo prometer nada más que el tiempo que tengo entre las misiones, te quiero. —Moví los labios sólo a un suspiro de los suyos y pude sentir su profunda inhalación ante mi declaración—. Quédate conmigo, Serena.

Sonrió y levantó su delicada mano presionándola contra mi mejilla en una suave caricia.

—No puedo imaginarme estando con nadie más. No sé cómo ni hacia dónde va todo esto, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Eres el único con quien me siento a gusto.

Renuncié a ese pequeño dominio que tenía sobre mi control y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Derramé cada pizca de lujuria y frustración reprimida en ese beso.

Mi mano en su cintura la apretó un poco más contra mí, mientras mi otra mano le inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para poder profundizar el beso. Estaba agradecido de haber encontrado un lugar apartado dado que había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que tuve sexo y no pensaba que pudiera esperar mucho más.

Especialmente cuando comenzó a moverse sobre mi regazo, sentándose a horcajadas en mis piernas para presionarse directamente encima de mi polla.

Llevó la mano a mi cabello para retenerme contra ella y el beso se volvió más exigente y salvaje. Serena gimió y el sonido retumbó dentro de mi mente, reproduciendo los gritos que había vociferado la primera vez que la hice correrse. Sus caderas volvieron a renovar el recuerdo, cabalgando lentamente arriba y abajo la longitud de mi polla con cuidadosa precisión, interrumpiendo el ritmo sólo para torturarnos a ambos.

La tela de su vestido ondeaba a nuestro alrededor, ocultando los movimientos, aunque la playa estaba casi desierta. Me moví, deslizando mis manos por debajo para envolverlas alrededor de sus caderas y apretar su firme trasero. La sujeté fuertemente para guiar sus movimientos, presionándola con más firmeza contra mí con cada movimiento. El aumento de la presión provocó que suaves sonidos de gatita salieran de su garganta, y me aparté un poco para poder observar su rostro.

La calidad del tiempo que había pasado con ella era a lo que me había aferrado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que nos separamos. Su rostro cuando se corrió era un recuerdo que rondaba mis sueños. Nunca había sido de aquéllos que alientan a tener momentos de intimidad con las mujeres que follaba, pero con Serena, no podía evitar observar su respuesta. En parte debido a que me preocupaba desencadenar un mal recuerdo, y por otro lado porque las mujeres con las que había estado nunca fueron tan receptivas o expresivas cuando las follaba. No lograba sacarla de mi mente.

Estaría maldito si iba a perderme un momento de esto ahora que ella me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Aferré su cuello con la mano izquierda empujándola hacia la manta para lograr tener más equilibrio, mientras deslizaba sus piernas abiertas sobre las mías, acomodándola encima de mí. Ella me observaba con párpados pesados, un labio atrapado entre sus dientes y las manos enterradas en mi pelo ahora tiraban tan fuerte que era casi doloroso. Deslicé la mano derecha bajándola por su muslo hasta que alcancé el dobladillo del vestido, entonces comencé a levantarlo hasta que la sentí estremecerse con mi toque.

Presionó la cara en mi cuello para ubicar un beso justo debajo de la oreja.

Estábamos apretándonos, cadera contra cadera, pecho con pecho. Nunca me había sentido más cerca de otro ser humano en toda mi vida.

Me aparté, sintiéndome abrumado de repente.

—Espera. Sólo necesito que entiendas que esto no es un compromiso. No es una relación. Quiero estar contigo, pero es difícil con mi trabajo. Te prometo que cuando esté en la ciudad serás tú y solo tú, pero no puedo mentirte y decirte que va a ser más que eso. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. Si eso es algo que crees que no puedes manejar, sólo dímelo y me mantendré alejado.

—Darién, no soy idiota. He visto de primera mano cómo es tu vida. Sólo quiero estar contigo. No sé por cuánto tiempo ni lo que me deparará el destino, pero en este momento eres lo único que quiero. Si alguien sabe que el futuro no está garantizado, soy yo. Nadie puede decir con certeza qué es lo que sucederá. Todo lo que tenemos es este momento. Y en este momento, no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo. Así que por favor. Cállate y bésame.

Pero Serena no me dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que me pidió, en lugar de eso usó sus manos para empujarme más cerca y la necesidad de hacerla mía se extendió de nuevo por todo mi pecho, borrando todas mis dudas.

Deslicé la mano más arriba por su muslo hacia la pieza de encaje que la cubría, usando el dorso de mis dedos la acaricié con movimientos de atrás hacia adelante hasta que su respiración se volvió un jadeo en mi oído. No quería apresurar el momento, no importaba lo mucho que mi polla lo deseara. Delineé el borde de sus bragas desde la parte superior de su estómago bajando a lo largo de la línea entre sus piernas. En cuestión de minutos estaba mojada y jadeando, sus caderas empujando contra mí.

Para no moverla de mi regazo, agarré los lados de sus bragas entre mis dedos y tiré, rasgándolas, convirtiéndolas en inútiles pedazos de encaje, dejando a Serena expuesta por completo. Utilicé una mano para jugar con su coño desnudo, recordando exactamente cómo le gustaba que la tocara y los puntos correctos que la hacían jadear en mi oído. Se le cortó la respiración cuando mi mano libre subió a través de la tela de su vestido, contra la piel de la cintura, para soltar el broche de su sujetador.

A medida que mis dedos volvían a familiarizarse con la delicada extensión de piel de su pecho, mi boca se deslizaba por la curva de su cuello, lamiendo y chupando todo el camino hasta su oreja. Los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban me estaban volviendo completamente loco, y esto era todo lo que podía hacer para no mandar al carajo el juego previo y dar a mi polla lo que quería. En cambio, deslicé un dedo profundamente en su interior.

—Dios, Serena. Te sientes tan bien.

Su coño se apretó alrededor de mi dedo en el momento en que añadí a mi pulgar para frotar su clítoris.

—Se siente tan bien, —jadeó—. Nunca había sentido nada como esto.

Me sentí ridículamente orgulloso de ser el que le daba esto. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que su novio nunca la había tocado para darle un orgasmo, y ni siquiera podía comprender cómo habían sido los últimos cinco años para ella. Nunca tendría que pasar por eso otra vez, me lo prometí. Me gustaría correrme, estaba ansioso por eso, pero aún más deseaba darle a ella más placer de lo que nunca antes conoció. Mientras continuaba complaciéndola con una mano y excitaba sus pezones con la otra, ella movió una mano hacia la cremallera de mis pantalones. Sentí cómo la bajaba, cómo soltaba el botón de su agarre y entonces mis pantalones se aflojaron alrededor de mis caderas. Gruñí en su cuello ante el toque de sus manos en mi dura ridículamente polla. Ella movía con sus manos hábilmente sobre mí, apretando, excitándome y ordeñándome.

Me incorporé un poco para quitarme por completo los jeans y envolver las piernas de Serena nuevamente a mí alrededor. La coloqué sobre mí, aferrándola de las caderas y manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía. Lenta y dolorosamente, centímetro a centímetro, me deslicé dentro de su húmedo y apretado coño. Al sentirme comenzó a cerrar los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con un largo gemido de placer.

No había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y sólo había sido una aventura de una noche antes de salir a una misión. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. ¿Jamie? ¿Janie?

Pero tenía la sensación de que había pasado más de un año. Dentro de diez años recordaría este momento, de la misma forma que recordaba aquella noche en el barco.

Había algo en esta chica, la forma en que se enfocaba en mí, como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

Le ahuequé la barbilla, obligándola a mirarme.

—No.

Le inmovilicé las caderas, a pesar del esfuerzo que me costó. Quería ver su respuesta hacia mí.

—No cierres los ojos. Quiero ver cómo te corres esta vez.

Con movimientos lentos y medidos insté a sus caderas a deslizarse hacia atrás y hacia adelante a lo largo de la longitud de mi polla. Anclándose sobre sus rodillas se extendió para mí, su clítoris frotándose de tal manera que con cada deslizamiento la hacía gemir. Tomó el control del ritmo moviéndose sobre mí con una urgencia que me robaba el aliento.

Me erguí un poco más sobre mis rodillas y la envolví en mis brazos para que mis estocadas fueran más profundas. El cambio hizo que mi polla tocara un punto en su interior que la hacía aferrarse a mi camisa y jadear con cada embestida.

—Oh Dios mío, —gimió.

—¿Se siente bien, nena? —Mordisqueaba y chupaba la curva de su cuello—. ¿Vas a correrte para mí?

Se retorció, apretando los brazos y las piernas a mi alrededor, presionándose tan cerca que nuestros movimientos se convirtieron en una cabalgata frenética. Mis empujes se aceleraron en respuesta y había algo especial en el hecho de estar en un lugar restringido, una urgencia que la volvía loca. Su respiración se entrecortaba mientras se estremecía a mí alrededor, presionando contra mí, hasta que no podía decir dónde comenzaba ella y terminaba yo. Su rostro estaba presionado contra mi pecho cuando su coño comenzó a apretarse alrededor de mi polla.

La abracé fuerte contra mí hasta que su liberación empezó a tranquilizarse. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Tierna y dulcemente, dándome una parte de sí misma. Se movió a mí alrededor, con rápidas y cortas sacudidas de sus caderas que dispararon electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Me perdí en el deslizamiento de su húmedo coño mientras me corría con un largo gemido que fue sofocado por la presión de su boca.

Volví a acomodarme en la manta, su vestido nos rodeaba mientras el sudor enfriaba nuestra piel. A medida que el orgasmo disminuía, comenzaba a despertarse un inquietante temor de que esta chica se estuviera metiendo profundamente en el fondo de mi mente. Era la primera persona con la que alguna vez había conectado a este nivel, y no era sólo por el increíble sexo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que no importaba cuánto tratara de convencerme a mí mismo de lo contrario, ella no era sólo una aventura.


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Le mostré mi oficina en la base SEAL. Parecía impresionada y me preguntó un montón de cosas sobre mi trabajo. Me gustó que pareciera realmente interesada en mi carrera, más que la chica tipo. La mayoría de las chicas de ese tipo, interesadas en atrapar a cualquiera que pertenezca a la marina, sin importarles prostituirse para eso, nos veían como nada más que otra muesca en los postes de sus camas, un héroe de la vida real salido de una de esas novelas románticas de mierda. Los SEALs en esos libros tienen muy poca semejanza con los verdaderos hombres que pertenecen al Equipo Naval. En primer lugar, la mayoría de los SEALs nunca le contarían a la gente lo que hacemos para ganarnos la vida. Yo nunca le hubiese contado a Serena que era un SEAL, pero necesitaba hacerle comprender que era capaz de salvarla. Siempre les he dicho a todos los que conozco que conduzco un camión de helados. Por otro lado, nunca damos detalles sobre nuestras misiones a los civiles, ya sea que follemos con ellos o no. Y seguro como el infierno que no abandonamos nuestras carreras para perseguir a una mujer alrededor del mundo. La mayoría de los autores que escriben esa porquería ni siquiera han conocido a un SEAL, y mucho menos han follado con uno.

—Tengo que llamar a casa. Deben estar preocupados.

—¿Por qué se preocuparían? Estás conmigo. Yo te salvé.

—Después de lo que sucedió, se asustan si me quedo demasiado tiempo en el yoga, —tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número.

—Hola papá. Estuvo divertido. Voy a quedarme con Dar esta noche.

Cambió el teléfono a su oreja derecha, probablemente para que no pudiera escuchar a su padre diciéndole que yo era un pedazo de mierda.

—Lo que sea, papá. Te llamaré mañana.

Terminó la llamada y miró por la ventana.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Sabía que su padre seguramente le había hecho pasar un mal momento.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que sólo eres un típico SEAL que vas a abandonarme y a engañarme. _Recuerda dónde __lo conociste__, Serena. __No es el tipo de hombre con el que quieres involucrarte_. Sin embargo, no me importa. Tendrán que superarlo. Realmente no pueden pretender poder protegerme de todo. Ya sobreviví a la peor vida imaginable.

Regresamos a mi casa, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento de una habitación en Pacific Beach. Tenía un pequeño patio para Trigger y estaba cerca de todas las tiendas y restaurantes.

Tenía dos motivos para traer a Serena a mi casa. A, quería follármela de nuevo hasta dejarla sin sentido. B, quería averiguar si estaba o no en lo cierto en relación a sus padres.

Abrí la puerta, y le puse la correa a Trigger para llevarlo a dar una rápida caminata.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Nah. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

Quería tomar una ducha con ella, ver las gotas de agua brillando mientras resbalaban por su cuerpo.

—Siéntete como en tu casa. Estaré de vuelta en un par de minutos.

Trigger estaba agradecido de verme. Algunos dirían que era una tontería tener un perro cuando pasaba tanto tiempo fuera en misiones. Pero Trigger era mi familia. Su lealtad no tenía límites.

Entramos en el patio y Trigger olfateó un árbol. Tomé mi teléfono y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Kyle. Lo llamé y contestó al primer timbre.

—Ya le envié un mensaje a Artemis sobre Serena y me respondió. —Escuchaba la voz de una niña en el fondo. No importaba lo que cualquiera de nosotros estuviera haciendo, de día o de noche, siempre contestaríamos cualquier llamada del otro—. Me dijo que tenía un poco de información.

Eso fue rápido.

—¿Te dijo algo, de que se trataba?

—No. Pero me dijo que lo llamara mañana. Para encontrarnos.

Trigger había terminado de hacer sus asuntos y ahora estaba tonteando con un perrito faldero.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós.

Llevé a Trigger de nuevo al apartamento, con la esperanza de que tal vez Serena estuviera en la puerta desnuda esperándome. Pero estaba sentada sobre mi colcha, envuelta en una toalla, revisando los mensajes de texto en su teléfono.

—¿Quién te envía mensajes? —Le pregunté mientras le quitaba la correa a Trigger.

—Oh. Nadie. Quiero decir, no es nada. Diamante solo me preguntaba dónde estaba porque pasó por casa de mis padres y le dijeron que había salido.

—¿Él simplemente pasa por tu casa cada vez que se le da la gana? —Apreté los dientes—. Maldita sea, ¿Me estás tomando por idiota, Serena? ¿Todavía sigues viéndolo?

—No, Dar. Por supuesto que no. Pero seguimos siendo amigos. Él también atravesó por muchas cosas, recuerda, siendo un sospechoso, todo el mundo lo trataba como si fuera un asesino. Y, además, se preocupa por mí.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Y también te consolará mientras me encuentre lejos? ¿Has dormido con él desde que regresaste a casa?

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡No! Dar, estás loco. Crecimos juntos, nuestras familias se conocen.

Estuvo my angustiado cuando desaparecí. Fue duro para él también.

—Apuesto que sí. No juegues conmigo, Serena. Esto puede terminar ahora, si vas a estar jodiendo conmigo. No necesito esta mierda, tu padre sobornándome, preocupándome por ti cuando esté trabajando...

—¿Sobornándote? Sólo intentó darte la recompensa. La cual deberías haber aceptado. Te la mereces. Podrías comprarte un condominio con eso.

Típico, sabía que mi estilo de vida nunca sería suficiente para satisfacer a esta jodida princesa.

—Estoy seguro de que Diamante tiene un gran condominio. Tal vez una casa frente a la playa. Vete a vivir con él, si no te gusta mi puto departamento.

Su toalla cayó y pude ver sus espléndidos pechos. Gran técnica de distracción.

—Dar, relájate. Eso no es lo que quise decir, —envolvió sus piernas desnudas a mí alrededor—. Sé que tu ex te fue infiel. Yo no soy ella. Nunca te haría eso. Pero no me arrepiento de enviarle un mensaje a Diamante. Él tiene novia. No hay nada entre nosotros.

Nada. Sólo estoy interesada en ti. Te lo juro.

Había sido un error. Haber ido a su casa, dormir con ella, invitarla a mi casa.

Incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, era difícil tener una relación exitosa con un tipo del equipo. Teníamos muchas cosas en contra. Su familia, su pasado, mi trabajo.

Y odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era difícil para mí tratar con el hecho de que había sido una prostituta. No la culpaba por ello, ni creía que valiera menos. Nada de eso.

Entendía que se había sido obligada. Pero por la noche, las imágenes de todos esos otros hombres, hombres sin rostros, llenaban mi cabeza, como una película que no tenía fin.

Desenvolví sus piernas.

—No sé si puedo hacer esto. Somos muy diferentes.

—Deja de pensar en ti por un minuto y piensa en mí por un segundo.

—Estoy…

—No, estás pensando en cómo encajo yo en tu vida. Piensa en MÍ. En lo que quiero.

En lo que necesito.

—Estoy cansado. Voy a tomar una ducha y a derrumbarme.

Asintió con la cabeza, me fui al baño y abrí el agua caliente. Los SEALs odiábamos las duchas frías, nos recordaban cómo se nos congelaban las bolas en el agua del océano durante el entrenamiento BUD/S.

Estaba intentando alejarla de mí. Lo sabía. No podía arriesgarme a permitirle entrar y que me traicionara también. Pero ya la había dejado entrar en mi vida.

Me sequé y regresé al dormitorio. Serena estaba acostada debajo de las sábanas, leyendo un libro que debió agarrar de mi mesita de noche. Tenía que darle, darnos, una oportunidad.

—Lo siento. Confío en ti. Es sólo que no confío en él, ni en ningún tipo ya que estamos. Si él es tu amigo, quiero conocerlo.

Su voz se tranquilizó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero mirarlo a los ojos. Es importante para mí.

—Está bien. Le preguntaré.

—El lunes. Almorzando.

Sus dedos se movieron a través de su teléfono. Sonrió cuando recibió una respuesta. Lo cual me cabreó. Quería ser el único que la hiciera sonreír.

—Dice que está bien.

Sí, apostaría que sí. Jody hijo de puta*. Estará feliz de estrecharme la mano mañana y follarse a mi chica cuando me haya ido.

Quería creer en sus palabras, en las promesas que me había hecho con su cuerpo desnudo. Pero no podía. ¿Y si recaía en la heroína cuando yo no estuviera? No es fácil sobrellevar tres semanas sin ninguna comunicación. Y si estuviéramos de encubierto, eso es exactamente lo que ocurriría. Y estaba completamente seguro de que Diamante estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos para consolarla.

*_Jody: es un término utilizado entre los Marines refiriéndose a cualquier hombre que permanece en casa mientras el resto se va a la guerra, consiguiendo disfrutar de todo lo que los Marines se están perdiendo, muy especialmente de sus novias._


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Serena durmió hasta tarde el domingo, pero yo no podía descansar. Me escapé al mercado para conseguir comida, regresé, preparé el desayuno y se lo llevé a la cama.

No era un gran cocinero, era más bien de cocinar algo rápido: huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas. Me gustaba cuidar de ella.

Por la tarde, la llevé de compras. Odiaba los centros comerciales pero eso había retrasado el regreso a su casa paterna y el enfrentamiento con su padre. Pasamos la mayor parte del día teniendo sexo, viendo películas y jugando con Trigger.

Habitualmente suelo pasar mis días libres saliendo con Haru y Kyle. Echaba de menos a esos hijos de perra.

Me desperté el lunes temprano junto a Serena, le dije que tenía que hacer algo rápido en el trabajo y que estaría de vuelta en una hora más o menos. Me dio un beso y se volvió a dormir. Trigger la mantendría a salvo.

Fui rápidamente a casa de Kyle. Al menos él había invertido parte del dinero que ganó en la NFL. Tenía una bonita casa en la zona residencial con vistas a la playa.

Toqué el timbre y una rubia abrió la puerta vestida sólo con una de las camisetas de Kyle y bragas de color púrpura.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo se volvió y entró en la cocina. La seguí, no pude evitar mirarle su hermoso trasero. De no haber conocido a Serena, probablemente estaría saliendo con una chica diferente cada noche desde que regresé a casa. Kyle y yo nos estaríamos dando la gran vida, quizá hasta hubiéramos ido a la mansión de Playboy.

Siempre teníamos invitaciones de cortesía de este director de Hollywood que nos amaba. Habíamos entrenado a sus actores para una de las muchas películas de acción sobre la incursión de Bin Laden.

Kyle estaba sentado en su barra de desayuno, leyendo el periódico. Vestía sólo un pantalón de pijama.

La chica entró en la cocina.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo? —Ella rompió un huevo en un tazón.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Perdón. Dar, ella es Sara. Déjala que te prepare el desayuno.

—Claro. —Cada chica que se enganchaba con Kyle, intentaba hacer una audición de esposa. Él no era como yo, creía en el amor y quería casarse. Pero todavía no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Sara sonrió, puso un poco de mantequilla en el sartén.

—Entonces, ¿tú también eres un ex jugador de fútbol?

Fulminé con la mirada a Kyle, sin saber si incluso le había contado a esta chica que era un SEAL. Lo dudaba. Por lo general solo le decía a la gente que se había retirado de la NFL.

—No, cariño. Dar es mi entrenador personal. En realidad, necesitamos hablar de mis planes para la próxima temporada en mi oficina. ¿Puedes llevarnos nuestras tortillas cuando termines de prepararlas?

—Por supuesto, amor.

Kyle se levantó y la besó, su mano derecha ahuecándole el trasero. Lo seguí a su oficina.

—¿Próxima temporada? ¿Piensa que todavía juegas futbol?

—Le dije que solía jugar futbol, podría intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿En serio? Eso es nuevo para mí. Pero de algún modo estás imposibilitado a hacerlo por el contrato militar.

—Es cierto. Pero quién sabe, podría escribir un libro sobre una de nuestras misiones y conseguir que me despidan.

Me eché a reír. Hacía cinco años, la mayoría de los SEALs querían permanecer en el anonimato. Después de Bin Laden, cada SEAL tenía un acuerdo para realizar un libro, o querían convertirse en actores, o dedicarse al CrossFit*. Lo cual era jodidamente ridículo.

—¿Cuándo la conociste?

—Anoche. En el Pacific Beach Bar & Grill. Es maestra de preescolar. Me comprende. Podría ser la adecuada.

—Eso es lo que dices cada vez que conoces a alguien.

Sara entró en la habitación con una bandeja conteniendo nuestra comida y dos cafés. Se lo agradecí. Fue agradable ser atendido para variar.

—¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?

—Sip. No tardes mucho. —Se lamió los labios—. Estaré en el piso de arriba, esperándote. Encantada de conocerte, Dar.

—Igualmente.

La puerta se cerró. Tomé un bocado de mi tortilla de jamón y queso. Simple, pero buena.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está Serena?

—Bien. En este momento está en mi casa.

La boca de Kyle se ensanchó en una sonrisa.

—Lo sabía.

—Sí, bueno, la atrapé enviándole mensajes de texto a Diamante. Dice que no tiene nada que ver con él, pero ¿quién sabe?

—Hombre, esa chica Beryl te arruinó. Las mujeres pueden tener amigos varones y no follar con ellos. Es posible. Sólo dale una oportunidad a Serena. Está loca por ti, amigo. Y es una buena chica. Muy buena, fuerte y dulce. No muchas mujeres podrían sobrevivir a lo que vivió.

Kyle siempre parecía tener razón. Pero no vine aquí para hablar de mis problemas de relación.

—¿Has vuelto a escuchar de Artemis? —Sip. Está esperando nuestra llamada. Te pondré en comunicación con él ahora mismo. —Marcó su número, y la cara de Artemis apareció en la pantalla de la computadora de Kyle. Era un fanático de la tecnología moderna.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Así que usaron mi barco para una pequeña misión de rescate?

Sabía que estaban tramando algo. Me hubiera gustado haber participado. Me perdí toda la acción.

Kyle le respondió.

—Lo siento, Artemis. Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos dónde se encontraba ella. Pero ahora ya estás adentro. ¿Qué noticias tienes?

—Todo el mundo en Curaçao sabía que Serena había sido secuestrada. Yo mismo la busqué cuando desapareció, pero supongo que la escondieron en Aruba.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sip. Eso es lo que me dijo.

—Había escuchado que había sido vista, pero nada que al investigar llevara a algún resultado. Y, por supuesto, un viejo hijo de puta como yo, no podía realmente ir de encubierto a un burdel. Por no mencionar que todos los lugareños saben que soy un ex SEAL por lo que sería el último al que le contarían algo.

—Entendemos, —dijo Kyle.

—Bueno, casi exactamente dos años después de que Serena desapareció, algunos mercenarios se aparecieron por la isla preguntando por ella. Mostraron su foto en todas partes.

—¿Qué sabemos de este… falso SEAL? ¿Tenía gente con él?

—No, Dar. Él no. Ese estafador ni siquiera la buscó. Tengo mis dudas de que incluso haya existido.

Estaba confundido.

—No te entiendo.

—Esos hombres que fueron en su búsqueda, eran ex chicos del equipo. Podía darme cuenta a kilómetros de distancia. Eran como ustedes muchachos. Muy perfeccionistas y profesionales. Debieron haber revisado cada burdel aquí y en Aruba.

A pesar de todo, nunca existió ninguna mención de ellos por parte de la familia de Serena o del FBI.

Mi mente comenzó a pensar rápidamente.

—¿Así que crees que esos tipos fueron pagados por su familia, pero no la encontraron?

Artemis sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Creo que sí la encontraron…y la dejaron ahí.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—Eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido.

—Escúchame. La encontraste de casualidad. Yo lo había intentado, pero no pude hacerlo debido a mi edad y a mi reputación por esos lares. Esos hombres trabajaban para alguien. No eran del gobierno. El FBI y la CIA no envían equipos para rescatar a estadounidenses secuestrados, a menos que estén cien por ciento seguros de que esos rehenes hayan sido realmente secuestrados y no que hayan desaparecido por su propia voluntad. Como cuando los SEALs rescataron al capitán Phillips de los piratas somalíes una vez que se confirmó que era un rehén. O los dos misioneros que fueron secuestrados y los rescataron. Pero Serena era diferente, ella desapareció. Nunca hubo notas de rescate, nadie vio que fuera secuestrada, su novio era sospechoso de matarla, o podía tratarse de un suicidio. Alguien contrató a estos hombres, quienes sea que fuesen, para encontrar a Serena. Y apuesto a que la encontraron. Simplemente decidieron no llevarla a casa.

¡Jesús! Tenía sentido. No había forma de que con todo el dinero que sus padres tenían no hubieran contratado a verdaderos mercenarios para localizarla. ¿A qué grupo habrán contratado? ¿La habían encontrado? Y de ser así ¿por qué no la llevaron de regreso a casa?

Kyle tomó el curso de la conversación.

—¿Qué aspecto tenían estos tipos?

—Parecían ser SEALs recientemente jubilados. Más viejos, a mediados o finales de sus treintas. Cabello bien arreglado, sin tatuajes, musculosos. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo.

— ¿No eran brothers*?

Artemis y yo nos reímos de Kyle. Entendimos a qué se refería. A pesar de la diversidad en los carteles de reclutamiento SEALs, los equipos estaban formados por un ochenta y cinco por ciento de blancos como yo. Haru y Kyle habían sido reclutados como parte de un programa de diversidad operacional.

—Nop. Desearía que fuera así de fácil. Espero que esto ayude.

—Gracias, Artemis, realmente te lo agradezco mucho. La próxima vez que estemos en la ciudad, te invitaré una cerveza.

—Cuando quieras. Déjenme saber si necesitan cualquier otra cosa.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla vacía, mi mente completamente aturdida.

Finalmente, Kyle me sacó del trance.

—¿Serena mencionó a algún otro norteamericano que, mmm, _conoció _en ese lugar?

—Nop. No habla de eso.

—Bueno, llamaré a Haru y comenzaremos a investigar a todos los veteranos del Equipo… veremos si entre los que ofrecen sus servicios de mercenarios hay algún pelirrojo. Pero tienes que hablar con tu novia para asegurarnos que vamos por buen camino.

—Dudo que quiera hablar, pero lo intentaré. Gracias, amigo.

—Por nada. Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos allá arriba y luego me pondré a trabajar en este tema.

Chocamos los cinco.

—Entiendo. Me largo ahora mismo.

Salí de la casa, pero en lugar de volver a meterme en mi camioneta, me dirigí hacia el océano. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que interrogar a Serena sobre sus clientes sin que sospechara.

_"Bajo las peores condiciones__, el legado de __mis compañeros de equipo afirma mi resolución y guía silenciosamente cada uno de mis actos. No fallaré.__"_

*_El CrossFit es un tipo de entrenamiento de ejercicios funcionales, constantemente variados, ejecutados a alta intensidad._

*_Brothers: en idioma vulgar se usa este término para designar a hombres de piel negra._


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Regresé a mi apartamento llevando dos helados Mochas de Bird Rock Café.

Serena me dio la bienvenida con un beso… y un apartamento limpio. Había barrido los pisos, quitado el polvo a los muebles, incluso había doblado mi ropa. Mierda, no recordaba haberme casado.

—Lo siento, espero que no te importe. Sólo necesitaba estar ocupada.

Lo entendía. Y aquí estaba yo a punto de interrogarla sobre su pasado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa, Dar? Estás actuando raro. ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Diamante? Nos encontraremos con él en una hora, así que….

—No. No es eso.

—Sin secretos. Suéltalo.

No sabía cómo plantearle la situación. Teníamos la implícita regla de nunca hablar de su época en el burdel.

—En el burdel, cuando regresé para verificar si eras realmente quien decías ser, me dijiste que Minako y tú estaban convencidas de que las salvarían. ¿Por qué lo

pensaban?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Se removió en su asiento.

—Sólo por curiosidad.

—¿Por qué ahora? —Se mordió sus mejillas.

—Siempre quise preguntártelo. Solo que nunca encontraba un momento adecuado.

—Por nada en especial. Una vez pensé que otro tipo había sido enviado para salvarme. Pero nunca regresó. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Es importante para mí. ¿Por qué pensaste que regresaría?

—¿Primero te pones celoso de Diamante y ahora me estás interrogando sobre los clientes? Sabes que no quiero hablar de ellos.

Yo no podía decirle cuál era el verdadero motivo.

—Por favor, Serena. Necesito saberlo.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres escuchar cómo él me obligó a hacerlo con Minako? ¿En qué posiciones me folló? ¿Eso te hace feliz?

—Maldita sea, Serena. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? Por supuesto que no quiero saber sobre toda esa mierda. ¿No piensas que me mata escuchar cómo todos esos hombres te usaron? ¿De la misma manera que lo hice yo mismo? Cada jodida noche desde que te conocí tengo pesadillas con todos esos hombres sin rostro follándote. Y en estas pesadillas soy un maldito inútil que no puede salvarte. Quiero matar a cada uno de los hombres que alguna vez puso un dedo sobre ti. Sólo quiero intentar comprender por qué mierda nunca nadie te salvó. Fuiste tú quien lo mencionó. ¿Es es tan condenadamente malo?

Se corrió el cabello de la cara como lo había hecho la noche en que yo había regresado al burdel.

—Lo siento, Dar. Estoy tan hecha mierda. Déjalo. Me odio por todo esto.

—No estoy cabreado contigo. —La atraje hacia mí y la besé en la frente—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Estuve pensando en todo esto y necesito saber. Pero si no quieres contarme, está bien.

No estaba usando la psicología inversa… no quería molestarla más. Me lo diría cuando estuviera lista.

—Lo siento, —dijo con voz aguda.

—Lamento haber sacado el tema. Olvida que lo pregunté. Tenemos que salir pronto para reunirnos con tu novio.

—Ja, ja. Voy a prepararme.

Salió del baño vistiendo una de esas faldas acampanadas en la parte inferior, una blusa sin mangas y sandalias de tiras. Reconocía que afuera había una temperatura de grados, pero Serena se veía demasiado malditamente sensual para salir a la calle.

—¿Qué te pusiste?

—¡Jesús, Dar! ¿Eres tan controlador? Hace mucho calor afuera y pensé que te gustaría. Lo compré ayer. ¿Ahora vas a decirme qué es lo que debo usar? Era una ramera, estoy más allá del recato.

Me quedé con la boca seca. Al parecer no estábamos comunicándonos en absoluto.

—No, no voy a decirte qué ponerte. Pero vamos a encontrarnos con tu ex novio. De por sí no confió en él y no necesito verlo babeando por ti delante de mí. Puedes usar lo que quieras. Será jodidamente difícil para mí estar alejado de ti cuando me vaya a la misión del mes próximo y tú no me estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Así que si me visto sexy será más difícil para que ti poder confiar en mí? Eso es una tontería. —No se echaría para atrás.

—No es lo que estoy diciendo. Confío en ti. Ya es bastante difícil para mí imaginar a todos esos hombres tocándote. Me pongo furioso cuando pienso en ello. Sólo te quiero para mí. Y él es tu ex. Soy un hombre. Y sé lo que va a pensar cuando te vea.

Estás jodidamente caliente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Iré a cambiarme.

Dios, ¿me estaba comportando como un cabrón paranoico? Nunca había sido uno de esos hombres que pensaban que las mujeres que se vestían sexys buscaban que les faltaran al respeto. Sólo quería proteger a Serena. No quería que nadie fantasee con ella. Sería imposible para mí concentrarme en mi trabajo estando preocupado por todos los hombres que la estarían follando con los ojos mientras yo estuviera lejos.

Volvió a salir con unos shorts largos, una camiseta, y las mismas sandalias de tiras.

—Todavía te ves muy sexy. Gracias. —Y la besé.

—No es gran cosa. Lo entiendo, —apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho,—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser honesto conmigo acerca de tus sentimientos. Quiero que puedas confiar en mí. No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es para ti aceptar mi pasado. Sé que no me juzgas por lo que pasó pero olvido que de todos modos debe ser difícil para ti imaginarme con esos tipos. Lo que estoy diciendo es que significa mucho para mí que quieras estar conmigo.

—Serena no te mentiré diciéndote que esto es fácil para mí. Porque no lo es. A ningún hombre le gusta imaginarse a otro hombre tocando a su chica, por no mencionar miles. Sé que no fue tu elección. Sé que no fue tu culpa. En mi cabeza, esa chica era Star.

Tenía los ojos brillosos, como un resplandor que salía del interior de su alma.

—Pero yo siento como si fueras el único hombre que me ha tocado. Porque me viste como Star. Y todavía estás aquí. No conocías nada de mi pasado, me conociste tal como era. Maldición, quiero decir, solicitaste mis servicios. Star es una parte de mí y no quiero olvidarla. Nunca. Ella me hizo ser fuerte. Nada puede perturbarme ahora.

Hice las paces con mi pasado, con el secuestro, con las violaciones, las drogas, los hombres. Sí, fue una pesadilla. Pero era mi destino. Estaba destinada a estar contigo.

La terapia y el yoga me ayudaron a entender eso. Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, soportar cualquier cosa.

Estaba fascinado con ella. La besé otra vez y salimos por la puerta. Serena me sorprendía constantemente con su fortaleza. En el entrenamiento de los BUD/S, los hombres que lograban pasar por eso no eran necesariamente los más fuertes, ni los más rápidos, ni los más inteligentes. Pero eran los únicos que desde el primer día estaban decididos a no abandonar, sin importarles nada más. No iban a tocar la campana.

Serena era como esos hombres que lo lograban. No importa lo difícil que haya sido su vida, estaba decidida a no hacer sonar esa campana bajo ninguna circunstancia. Era exactamente como yo. Podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Tal vez incluso a amarme.

Nos dirigimos a Solana Beach para encontrarnos con Diamante. Él había elegido el lugar, el Zinc Café. No me importaba, sólo quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

En el lugar admitían perros, así que llevé a Trigger. Entramos por el patio delantero y vimos a Diamante sentado en una mesa, bebiendo algún tipo de refresco gourmet.

Abrazó a Serena y me aseguré de estudiar su lenguaje corporal. La deseaba, con toda seguridad. Maldita sea.

—Encantado de conocerte. Gracias por salvarla.

Me estrechó la mano con un apretón decente. Parecía mayor que en las fotos que había visto de él por internet. Su cabello decolorado por el sol estaba largo y llegaba hasta sus hombros, su piel bronceada se veía arruinada por los efectos del sol, y sus ojos turquesa tenían líneas de expresión a su alrededor.

—Iré a ordenar para nosotros.

Serena me dio un beso en la mejilla y me apretó la mano. Entendí que me estaba pidiendo que fuera amable con él. Pero ella aún no tenía ninguna idea de que yo tenía además motivos ocultos por los que deseaba conocerlo.

Serena se encaminó hacia la fila.

Diamante me sonrió.

—Quería agradecerte por limpiar mi nombre. Sé que encontrar a Serena era mucho más importante y que no se trataba de mí, pero estaba pasándolo muy mal sabiendo que todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un asesino. Me sentía tan malditamente culpable de no saber lo que le había sucedido. Estaba tan deprimido pensando que había muerto, o que estaba allí afuera, siendo vendida como una mercancía. Quiero decir, se suponía que debería haber sido capaz de protegerla, pero no lo hice.

Teníamos solo dieciocho años y éramos unos borrachos estúpidos. Me gustaría aclararte que no hay nada entre nosotros. Yo estoy saliendo con alguien.

Me alegró que descartara eso de entrada. Habló mirándome fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la vista y le creí, aunque podía ver que todavía se sentía atraído por ella. No es que pudiera culparlo.

—Gracias por eso. Confío en ella. ¿Qué sabes sobre el padre de Serena? —Trigger olfateó a Diamante.

—¿El Sr. Tsukino? Es macanudo. Nuestros padres son viejos compañeros de golf.

Él siempre creyó que yo no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de Serena. ¿Por qué?

No iba a responder a sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo es su relación con Serena?

Una ráfaga de viento quitó el cabello de su rostro.

—El Sr. Tsukino es un tipo duro. Muy duro con Serena. Un perfeccionista total.

Cuando éramos novios, siempre le hacía pasar malos ratos por todo. Por sus calificaciones, su ropa, sus amigos. Nosotros ni siquiera les avisamos a nuestros padres cuando nos fuimos en el crucero. Es un hombre de ideas conservadoras y anticuadas, y Serena estaba segura de que le prohibiría ir. Con toda honestidad, creo que más que nada se siente avergonzado de Serena. No puede manejar el hecho de que haya sido una prostituta. Tenía mucho sentido. A su padre le importaba más su imagen que su propia hija.

No podía manejar la vergüenza que Serena había llevado a la familia, por lo que prefirió dejarla morir.

—Es difícil para mí manejar esta situación, también. Pero no fue su culpa.

Las mesas eran tan jodidamente pequeñas que nuestras rodillas se rozaban. Empujé mi silla hacia atrás. Nos veíamos como si estuviéramos en una maldita cita. Esperaba que Serena regresara pronto a la mesa.

El hombre se inclinó hacia mí.

—Hombre, tengo que ser directo contigo. Eres un hombre. Respeto toda la mierda que haces siendo un SEAL. La salvaste. Pero, ¿cómo lidias con el hecho de que estuviera con tantos hombres? Tienes razón… no fue su culpa. Pero eres mejor hombre que yo. Eso a mí me volvería loco.

—Eso me molesta. Pero trato de no pensar en ello, —odiaba admitirlo, pero me gustó Diamante. Era honesto y respetuoso.

Serena regresó cargando tres platos, como una camarera. Puso una hamburguesa frente a mí.

Tomé un bocado. Estaba riquísima, pero había un problema.

—¿Me pediste una hamburguesa vegetariana?

—Es el único tipo de hamburguesa que tienen. Este lugar es vegetariano.

Confirmado. No estaba hecho para el estilo de vida surfista.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿ya se pusieron al día? —Bromeó Serena.

Diamante clavó el tenedor en una especie de ensalada rara, con aspecto arenoso.

¿Quinoa? ¿Trigo integral? No tenía idea.

—Puedes apostarlo. Hey, ¿crees que alguna vez podrías llevarme a dar una vuelta por la base? Me encantaría ver la carrera de obstáculos.

—Claro amigo, —este tipo era más un fan que una amenaza. Me alegraba de haberlo conocido.

—¿Ves? Sabía que ustedes dos se caerían muy bien.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin incidentes. Diamante comentó sobre una competencia de surf en la que estaba inscripto, supuse que el tipo era bastante bueno.

Verlos juntos me dio un pequeño vislumbre de cómo había sido Serena antes de ser secuestrada: despreocupada, relajada, dulce. Probablemente el tipo de chica que nunca hubiera considerado salir con un SEAL.

Ella volvió a entrar en la cafetería para conseguir algo de cena para llevar.

Diamante se puso de pie.

—Encantado de conocerte, Dar. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Y siempre estaré aquí para Serena, incluso cuando te hayas ido. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por si pasa algo entre nosotros. Nunca te haría eso. Lo digo en serio, amigo. Que la hayas encontrado fue lo mejor que me pasó en toda mi vida. No solamente le devolviste su vida a Serena, también me devolviste la mía.

—Cuando quieras podemos juntarnos a tomar cerveza, Diamante. Y avísame cuándo deseas pasar por la base.

—Lo haré. Eso sería increíble. ¿Tal vez te guste venir a surfear conmigo?

No tenía ganas de aprender. Jamás había surfeado. Pero me gustaría intentarlo por lo menos una vez.

—Suena bien. En algún momento, hombre.

Serena volvió a salir de la cafetería, llevando una bolsa de papel.

—Adiós, Diamante.

Se abrazaron nuevamente y yo simplemente me quedé mirando a Trigger. Amigos.

Eso es todo lo que eran.

Subimos a mi camioneta y Serena tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Es agradable. Diferente a como pensé que sería.

—¿Ves? —Me frotó el muslo—. Te dije que no pasaba nada.

Salimos del estacionamiento, y nos alejamos. Ella apretó mi mano.

—Te contaré lo que sucedió.

—Está bien. No tienes que hacerlo.

—No. Quiero hacerlo. Ahora estoy tranquila. ¿Sabes? Sólo tengo que aprender a separar la experiencia de mí misma. Tengo que mentalizarme previamente para hablar de ello.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Serena respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

—Unos dos años después de que me secuestraron, estos dos hombres estadounidenses llegaron al burdel. No al mismo en que me encontraste, sino a uno diferente en Curaçao. Tenían unos treinta y tantos años, uno era castaño y el otro pelirrojo.

Mierda. Mis músculos se tensaron. Artemis estaba en lo correcto. No quería que Serena viera alguna reacción de mi parte.

—Continúa.

—Bueno, la primera vez que aparecieron, eligieron a otras dos chicas. Pero juro por Dios que ambos me reconocieron. Cuando me elegiste nunca me revisaste primero, pero ese proxeneta permitía a los clientes "echar un vistazo a la mercancía". El pelirrojo me miró directamente a la cara, como si me estuviera estudiando, mientras caminaba por la fila de chicas. Puso su atención en mí, incluso examinó mi tobillo, como si estuviera buscando mi tatuaje. Estaba segura de que iba a rescatarme esa noche, pero no lo hizo. Alrededor de una semana después regresaron, pero esta vez nos escogieron a Minako y a mí. Ya habíamos sido escogidas juntas otras veces, psicópatas queriendo ver un poco de acción entre chicas. Ambas fuimos cautelosas pero estábamos esperanzadas, pensando que tal vez nos reconocerían. Quiero decir, ellos eran estadounidenses.

Apreté los dientes. Esto era casi surrealista.

—Así que volvimos a la habitación. Ellos no hablaron, sólo con señas nos decían lo que querían que nosotras hiciéramos, —Serena tenía las manos apretadas en puños—. Después de eso, simplemente se quedaron sentados allí. No follaron como hacen la mayoría de los tipos, —me señaló con el dedo.

Culpable.

—Así que pensé que nos habían reconocido. Estaba tan emocionada y todavía tenía esperanzas en ese entonces. Abrí la boca para decírselos, pero Minako trató de detenerme. No quería meterse en problemas. Pero no me importaba. Así que susurré nuestros nombres. Minako tenía esta mirada de terror absoluto. El pelirrojo, recuerdo, tomó una larga y profunda respiración como si le doliera respirar. Estaba segura de que sabía nuestras historias, quienes éramos. Pero el otro hombre, era completamente insensible. Se puso de pie y se fueron. El pelirrojo me miró mientras salía de la habitación y articuló, _lo siento_. Y supe que me había creído. Estaba tan segura de que regresaría. Y supongo que incluso convencí a Minako de que seríamos rescatadas. O que al menos compartirían con mis amigos que nos habían visto, y alguien vendría a salvarnos.

Me sentía aturdido. Esos malditos hijos de perra, posibles veteranos SEALs, encontraron a estas dos chicas estadounidenses ahí, ¡y simplemente las dejaron morir!

No podían ser SEALs, estábamos sujetos a un código superior.

_Mi estandarte es la __integridad inflexible. __Mi carácter y mi honor son inmutables__._

Por supuesto, es evidente que no siempre vivo mi vida con una absoluta integridad. Pero no podía comprender que estos hombres hayan abandonado a estas chicas, a sabiendas de que eran víctimas del tráfico sexual. En mi defensa, cuando contraté a Serena para que me hiciera una mamada, no sabía que estaba secuestrada.

La mano de Serena ahora temblaba.

—Pero después de seis meses, nada. Estaba tan malditamente furiosa con ellos.

Quiero decir ¿por qué no se lo dijeron a alguien? Me habían robado mi vida. Era una esclava sexual. ¿Cómo podían conocer mi identidad y no hacer nada? Y estaba cabreada conmigo misma por creer que nos salvarían. Minako se perdió. Quiero decir, se volvió loca. Comenzó a volverse insolente con los proxenetas, negándose a aceptar clientes, rogando heroína extra. Le supliqué que fuera fuerte. Encontraríamos una manera de escapar. De alguna forma. Algún día. Juntas. Pero ella sólo quería morir.

Robó mis drogas, y las de algunas otras chicas y se las inyectó. Y yo me quise morir también. Ella era todo lo que me quedaba. No podía dejar de auto-compadecerme. ¿Por qué yo? De todas las chicas que se emborrachan en un crucero, ¿por qué yo? Entonces recordé que antes de ser secuestrada, oí de una chica que había estado secuestrada durante unos diez años y se escapó. Era posible. Así que ¿por qué debía de renunciar? Tenía que escapar por mí… por Minako. Tenía una vida que vivir. Tenía que sobrevivir a toda costa. Fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión de no darme por vencida. Que la próxima vez que me encontrara con un hombre que llegara a pensar que me podía salvar, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Arriesgaría todo.

Yo quería detener el coche y abrazarla. Llegamos a un semáforo, y la besé.

—Gracias por contármelo. Significa mucho para mí. No voy a dejarte, Serena.

Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—Lo sé. Eres mi héroe.

No hablamos más de los recuerdos del pasado durante el resto del camino a casa.

Pero mis pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad. Ya no existía ninguna duda. Estaba cien por ciento comprometido con Serena. Comprometido a hacerla feliz.

Pero todavía no tenía la historia completa. ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Quiénes los contrataron? ¿Y por qué las abandonaron, cuando según Artemis, eran completamente capaces de salvarlas?

La única cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro era que no descansaría hasta que me enterara qué demonios había sucedido.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Nuevamente le mentí a Serena diciéndole que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. Me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de Kyle, pero esta vez, en lugar de encontrarme con el espectacular culo de Sara al abrirse la puerta, fui recibido por Haru.

—Hola amigo, entra. Creo que tenemos algo. Lo seguí a la oficina de Kyle. Éste estaba en la computadora diseñando los planes de la misión como si fueran jugadas de fútbol: había fotos, diagramas, fechas, mapas.

Afortunadamente, teníamos acceso a todos los registros de los exmiembros de los SEALs.

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Bueno, hice una lista de todos los hombres que dejaron el Equipo en los últimos cinco años. Luego eliminé a todos cuyas carreras no se relacionaban son servicios de seguridad. Me quedé con una lista de ciento cuarenta y tres hombres. Estos fueron asignados a diferentes países, distintos estados, diferentes operaciones mercenarias.

Sólo hay tres pelirrojos. Dos de ellos siguen trabajando en sus empresas de seguridad, pero uno trabajaba para Neptune Group. Dejó a su equipo de seguridad hace unos dos años y medio.

—Seis meses después de encontrar a Serena.

—Exactamente. Su nombre es Rubeus Houston. Les pregunté a algunos amigos si lo conocían, parece que ingresó en rehabilitación. Y conseguí esto, vive en Poway.

Haru intervino.

—Nos estaremos reuniendo con él dentro de una hora para almorzar. Le inventé la mierda de que estoy pensando en contribuir para la fundación de los SEALs caídos. Se lo tragó. Estaba feliz de reunirse con algunos hombres del Equipo.

Brillante. Los chicos del Equipo siempre aceptaban una reunión con un antiguo compañero, aunque nunca antes se hubieran visto. Era uno de los beneficios de ser parte de la mejor fraternidad del mundo.

Entramos al Cadillac Escalade Hybrid color negro de Kyle. Le envié un mensaje a Serena para ver cómo estaba. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella antes de tener que irme, pero tenía que averiguar la verdad.

Rubeus recomendó que nos reuniéramos en Provisiones Brothers, una tienda de sándwiches que servía cerveza artesanal de barril en Rancho Bernardo.

Mientras nos acercábamos, examiné el patio de comidas. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

Pelo rojo, aún continuaba siendo musculoso, mirada endurecida. No me importaba si era un tipo del Equipo… quería matar a ese hijo de puta, por follar a mi chica y abandonarla a su suerte.

—Encantado de conocerte, Rubeus. Soy Dar, este es Kyle y él es Haru, —extendí mi mano, pero él no la tomó. Sus manos estaban inquietas y sacudía sus llaves.

Asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia el interior para ordenar unos bocadillos y cervezas. Volvimos al patio, charlamos un rato sobre los diferentes equipos en que estuvimos, un par de tipos que conocíamos en común, y distintos destacamentos.

El tipo tomó un sorbo de su cerveza mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Se levantó y entró en la tienda. Apenas unos cuantos segundos después una vieja camioneta Ford color negra salía a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. Estaba escapando de nosotros.

No hablamos, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Tiré algo de dinero de propina, y salimos rápidamente en el Escalade de Kyle.

Podía ver la camioneta de Rubeus entrando a la autopista I15 hacia el sur.

Kyle lo persiguió por la autopista, esquivando los coches. Rubeus no se detuvo. ¿A dónde carajo iba? No tenía tiempo para toda esta mierda. Kyle redujo la velocidad para entrar en la 56 West mientras yo sacaba mi pistola para dispararle a su neumático trasero del lado derecho.

El hombre se tiró a un lado de la autopista, el Escala de de Kyle justo detrás de él.

Lo vi intentar alcanzar la guantera. Ese hijo de puta iba a intentar matarse. O matarnos a nosotros.

Saltamos del coche, armas en mano.

Me acerqué al vehículo. Rubeus tenía el arma apuntando hacia mí.

—Tienes unos diez segundos para considerarlo. Rubeus, baja el arma. No estamos aquí para matarte. No hagas nada estúpido.

Mantuvo la pistola en el lugar.

—Él te envió. No hablé con nadie.

—Nadie nos envió. Nosotros somos los que salvamos a Serena. Investigamos un poco. Sólo queremos hablar contigo.

Con tres armas apuntándole a la cabeza, no tenía muchas opciones. Kyle desarmó a Rubeus sin ninguna resistencia. Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero de su camioneta y le entregué las llaves de Rubeus a Kyle. Le dije a Haru que fuera a buscar el neumático de repuesto de Rubeus en caso de que pasara un policía y nos viera sospechosos. Kyle hacía guardia al lado de la camioneta de Rubeus.

Necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—Empieza a hablar imbécil. ¿Por qué la dejaste allí? Ella te dijo su nombre.

Rubeus parpadeó. Las arrugas alrededor de sus agobiados ojos eran tan profundas que parecían como si hubieran sido hechas con una cuchilla.

—En primer lugar, no fue mi culpa, hombre. Intenté salvarla. Es importante que sepas eso. Comenzó como un trabajo normal. Chica desaparecida, posiblemente víctima de trata de blancas. Ir a la isla y ver si estaba viva, si podía encontrarla.

—¿Quién te contrató?

—Su padre. Pagó trescientos mil dólares. Taylor, otro ex miembro del equipo, y yo nos ofrecimos voluntariamente. Todo parecía pan comido… ir a Curaçao durante un mes, todos los gastos pagados, bebidas, snorkel, rescatar a una chica, regresar a casa.

Fuimos allí, empezamos a buscar por los alrededores. Preguntamos a los lugareños.

Visitamos burdeles. Seguimos la pista de una chica que coincidía con la descripción de Serena y estaba en este burdel. La primera vez que fuimos nuestro único objetivo era ver si era quien creíamos, identificar el tatuaje y ver en qué condiciones físicas estaba. Al minuto que la vi, estaba seguro de que era Serena. Sus ojos avellana, el cabello, tatuajes, cicatrices, altura. Pero nuestros jefes nos ordenaron escoger a otras chicas la primera noche y no a ella. Estaba tan jodidamente contento ese día, pensando que habíamos encontrado a esta chica secuestrada y que la llevaríamos de regreso a casa en una semana más o menos. La chica que estaba con ella, Minako, ni siquiera teníamos idea de que estaba allí. Fue un golpe de suerte encontrarla. Por supuesto que ya habíamos leído sobre su desaparición en Aruba. Pensé que me convertiría en un maldito héroe… salvando a dos chicas norteamericanas. Y cobrando la recompensa, además.

Los coches pasaban zumbando por la autopista. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Haru usando el gato del coche, fingiendo estar listo para cambiar los neumáticos de Rubeus.

—¿Y entonces qué mierda paso? ¿Por qué la dejaste ahí?

—No tuve una puta elección. Nos reportamos con nuestros jefes después de encontrarla en el burdel y ellos se lo reportaron a su padre. Tuvimos una conferencia telefónica con el hijo de puta. Me preguntó qué certeza tenía de que fuera ella, si parecía drogadicta, su comportamiento, lo que llevaba puesto. Le dije que apostaba mi Tridente a que era su hija. Que sin dudas consumía heroína. Vi marcas en sus brazos cuando el proxeneta dejó que la examinara. Mientras viva, nunca podré olvidar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

_Déjala ahí. Olvídate haberla visto. Con un poco de suerte, pronto tendrá una sobredosis._

Dijo que esa Serena era una vergüenza para su familia. Que había sido su culpa terminar secuestrada por haber estado bebiendo, siendo menor edad, junto a su novio en el crucero. Y él no quería una hija adicta a la heroína que se prostituyera. Ningún hombre la amaría, y sería una carga para él.

Estaría mejor muerta.

Mi pulso se aceleró, quería dispararle a este maldito y guardar una bala para el padre de Serena. Era un guerrero profesional, sabía cómo controlar mis emociones.

Pero esto era increíble.

—Créeme. Le rogué que lo reconsiderara. Le dije que podíamos desintoxicarla, y que sería aclamada como una sobreviviente. Y con un poco de terapia podría reintegrarse en la sociedad. Pero no lo consideró. Firmemente me recordó el acuerdo de silencio que había firmado a cambio de un millón de dólares. No tuve elección.

Nunca lo hablé con nadie a excepción de ustedes. Y no pueden contárselo a nadie… tenemos un código inquebrantable.

—No lo haremos.

Tenía razón. Nunca volvería a repetirle a nadie lo que nos contó. Sobre todo porque él sabía que habíamos sido nosotros los que rescatamos a Serena. Podría arruinar nuestras carreras. Pero si no se lo hubiera dicho, él nunca hubiera hablado conmigo.

Necesitaba saber la verdad sobre el señor Tsukino.

—Me devané los sesos pensando en algo para poder salvarla. Revelarme, convencer a mi compañero Taylor para que me apoyara. Pero él ni siquiera quiso hablar de ello, y no era algo que pudiera hacer solo. Se nos ordenó que volviéramos una última vez solo para verificar ciento por ciento que se trataba de Serena. Lo cual hicimos.

Hizo un momento de silencio y me pregunté si estaría recordando el espectáculo que la obligaron a hacer, follando con Minako. Su propio porno personal. Observé los finos labios de Rubeus y los imaginé por todo el cuerpo de Serena. Ella acariciándole su flácido pene. Tenía la mano en el gatillo de la pistola. Dame una excusa para matarte hijo de puta.

—Dejarlas en esa habitación fue la cosa más difícil que hice en mi vida. Sabiendo que las había encontrado, pero abandonándolas a su suerte. Les dije a las chicas que lo sentía, y salí por la puerta. Cuando regresé a los Estados Unidos terminé con mis contratos restantes y renuncié. No podía trabajar con estas personas sin integridad.

Los contratos privados no tienen nada que ver con pertenecer a los Equipos. No hay morales, ni leyes.

Me quede allí en silencio. Completamente impresionado. Ni siquiera podía procesar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Finalmente, rompí el silencio. —Minako murió. De sobredosis, seis meses después. Estaría viva si no hubieras sido tan cobarde.

Rubeus cerró los ojos.

—Supuse que lo haría. Joder, me odio por eso. Comencé a beber para olvidar, a consumir cocaína. Terminé en rehabilitación. No tengo novia, ni un trabajo, estoy viviendo de la jubilación por invalidez que recibo del estado. Quiero decir, pertenecer al Equipo era toda mi vida. Era un gran SEAL. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes eso si estuviste investigando sobre mí. Nada era más importante para mí que ser el mejor guerrero que pudiera ser. Me alejé de mi novia, de mi familia, de mis amigos. Siempre utilicé la excusa de que ella no podría serme fiel cuando yo estuviera lejos, o que iba a ser un marido terrible debido a mi trabajo. Es otra de las cosas de las que me arrepiento, además de no salvar a Serena y a Minako, no haberme casado con mi novia.

Hace poco busqué a mi ex en Facebook. Es una gran mujer, casada con un infante de marina, tiene dos niños hermosos. La amaba, pero estaba completamente jodido como para que esa relación funcionara. Le fui infiel, le mentí. Pensaba que todo el mundo debería besar el suelo que pisaba y aceptar mi comportamiento sin chistar, porque era un SEAL. Solía ser igual a ustedes, y ahora sólo soy un viejo que perteneció al equipo en un bar, reviviendo mis días de gloria cuando juego en el estudio de mi apartamento.

Ya había tenido suficiente. No quería escuchar más nada sobre su historia de mierda, auto-compadeciéndose. Pero cada una de sus palabras resonaba en mí.

—Pudiste haberla salvado. A pesar de su padre. O joder, al menos pudiste haberle dicho alguien, a cualquiera, que estaba viva. La condenaste a tres años más de infierno. Y la muerte de Minako pesará sobre tu conciencia. No hay excusas para eso.

_Sirvo con honor dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. _¿Recuerdas nuestro código?

Entrecerró los ojos. —¡No me juzgues! Eres igual que yo. No tuve elección.

—No, Rubeus. No soy como tú. Yo también conocí a Serena en un burdel. Pagué por sus servicios. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo regresé. La salvé. Arriesgué mi trabajo y mi vida por ella. Eso es lo que hacemos. Ese es nuestro juramento.

_Acepto voluntariamente los riesgos relacionados a mi profesión, poniendo el bienestar y la seguridad de los demás delante de los míos._

Necesitaba salir como el infierno de su maldito vehículo. Imaginar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de mi Serena me daba ganas de romperle la cabeza.

—No se lo diré a nadie. No por tu bien, si no por el de Serena. Será mejor que sigas manteniendo la boca cerrada.

Inmediatamente después, nos fuimos de allí. Le di mi palabra a Rubeus de que no le diría a Serena que lo había conocido. Y nunca le miento a un SEALs, ni siquiera a los más antiguos. Necesitaba que manejar este tema de otra manera. Y tenía que hacerle frente a su padre. Pero antes de ir un paso más allá, era necesario aclarar qué sentía por Serena. Ya era hora de dar un paso y comprometerme. Con ella.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Me detuve en la florería cerca de mi casa a comprar flores para Serena. Elegí un ramo de flores silvestres, nada demasiado puro y bonito. Frescas, estropeadas, y finalmente libres, igual a ella. Rubeus me dejó ofuscado. No quería terminar como él.

Estaba empezando a pensar que Serena era mi pareja perfecta, fuerte, leal, una sobreviviente. Y su precioso culo no estaba mal, tampoco.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada afuera en mi pequeña terraza, Trigger a sus pies. No estaba leyendo, ni hablando por teléfono, ni escuchando música. Admiraba su habilidad para simplemente disfrutar de cada momento de libertad, sin tener que estar siempre ocupada. Tendría que aprender a hacer eso.

—Hola nena.

Se le iluminó el rostro cuando me vio. Saltó hacia mí y me dio un beso.

—Son preciosas. Gracias. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Respingué. Odiaba mentirle. Prometí ser honesto con ella a partir de ahora, pero no le podía decir adónde estuve. Le había dado mi palabra a Rubeus.

—Bien. Un ex miembro del Equipo pasó a saludar. Ey, salgamos de aquí. Lo siento.

He estado tan ocupado con el trabajo que no te llevé a ninguna parte desde que regresé. ¿Hay alguna cosa por la que te has estado muriendo por hacer desde que regresaste? —Tenía un montón de sugerencias, pero todas parecían equivocadas. Mi primer pensamiento había sido llevarla a Sea World, pero dudaba que quisiera pasar el día observando animales en cautiverio siendo forzados a realizar trucos para los extraños.

—¿Disneylandia? Tengo que ir, por Minako.

Mierda. No había estado en Disneylandia desde que era un niño. La llevaría allí dado que tenía un significado especial para ella, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor.

—Empaca algunas cosas. Vámonos.

Su rostro se iluminó. Yo mismo me sorprendí de lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndola feliz. Le envié a Kyle un rápido mensaje de texto.

Una hora más tarde, nos dirigíamos a Anaheim por la I5. Nos detuvimos en el centro del estacionamiento de Disney y dejamos a Trigger en las perreras de Disneylandia, justo fuera de las rejas. Fuimos directamente al parque California Adventure. Nunca había estado aquí. Utilizamos nuestro pase rápido para

el Soarin'Over California*, el que realmente me encantó, ver todos esos hermosos parques, lagos y monumentos de mi ciudad, hicieron que me sintiera feliz de estar de regreso en casa. Normalmente, cuando estaba de permiso, me moría de ganas de volver de nuevo al mar. Pero por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, estaba disfrutando de la vida cotidiana. Pasar tiempo con Serena hacía que todo fuera más disfrutable.

Recorrimos algunas atracciones más, cruzamos Disneylandia, y compramos algo rápido para comer.

Serena se estaba divirtiendo, pero yo sabía que este no era realmente su entorno.

Odiaba las multitudes, y se ponía bastante nerviosa con los ruidos fuertes de los paseos. Estaba haciendo esto por Minako.

—Estoy lista para irme, Dar. Pero tengo que hacer algo primero.

Caminamos hasta la entrada principal de Disneylandia, y los ojos de Serena permanecieron fijos en el suelo. Había cientos de diminutos adoquines conmemorativos. Se paseó de otra por las filas hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Había una pequeña que decía: Familia Ahino. 8 de diciembre de 2006.

Se arrodilló y delineó la piedra con sus manos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería arruinar su momento, por lo que me quedé atrás, sin saber qué decir. Sacó un adhesivo instantáneo de su bolso. Se quitó el collar que le había regalado en el burdel, le quitó la cadena, y la pegó al adoquín de Minako.

Joder, incluso a mí me dieron ganas de llorar.

Serena tomó una foto del adoquín y se alejó.

Después de unos diez minutos, se puso de pie.

—Podemos irnos ahora.

—Eso fue dulce, Serena.

—Sí. Quería que la tuviera. Estaría muerta si no fuera por ella. Siempre hablaba de esas vacaciones. De lo mucho que todos se divirtieron y que estaba decidida a volver aquí. Todavía no he visto a sus padres. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a verlos?

—Por supuesto.

—Eso sería genial. Gracias por llevarme.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. Recogimos a Trigger de las perreras, y nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche.

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos? —Preguntó poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Odio las sorpresas. ¿No vamos a quedarnos cerca de Disneylandia?

—¿Por qué no te relajas? Es un viaje largo. Estaremos allí por la mañana.

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la ventana.

—Está bien. Más vale que sea bueno, —se inclinó y me dio un beso.

Me detuve en una cafetería de Starbucks, pedí un café negro Venti, y un par de botellas de agua para el camino.

Ocho horas más tarde, a las seis de la mañana, llegamos a nuestro destino. Serena estaba dormida en el asiento junto a mí.

—Despierta, solcito. Ya estamos aquí.

Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista. Un enorme lago natural brillaba debajo de la salida del sol.

— ¡Dar! ¡El Tahoe*! ¿Te acordaste?

—Por supuesto. Nunca me olvido nada. Kyle tiene un compañero con una cabaña en Incline Village. La tenemos para toda la semana.

—¿La semana? Es asombroso. ¿No tienes que regresar para trabajar? Estuviste trabajando todos los días.

Ella no sabía que teníamos libre todo el tiempo de licencia, y que todas las veces que le dije que iba a trabajar estaba fingiendo por una corazonada que tenía en relación a su familia.

—Tenemos una semana de vacaciones. Solos tú y yo, —hice un silencio. Me sentía horrible ocultándole este secreto, pero no podía decírselo—. Serena. Te estuve mintiendo.

Se le transformó la cara.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Te dije que no quería una relación mientras permaneciera en el Equipo. Pero, no sé, tal vez estaba equivocado. No puedo garantizar nada, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Serena se inclinó hacia mi asiento y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, plantando un beso en mi mejilla.

—Algo que aprendí durante mi cautiverio fue a no concentrarme en el futuro ni en el pasado. Solo tomar un día a la vez. Estoy feliz contigo hoy. No necesitamos planear el resto de nuestras vidas. Mientras quieras estar conmigo ahora, es suficiente para mí.

Le devolví el beso, no podía esperar a llegar a la cabaña. Era diferente a cualquier chica que había conocido, no esperaba nada de mí, no intentaba cambiarme, y me aceptaba como realmente era. Tal vez estar conmigo los tres meses al año en los que no estaba en misiones, sería suficiente para hacerla feliz. Estaba loco por ella.

Pero tenía que enfrentarme a su padre, protegerla de él. Y sabía que iba a hacer añicos el mundo cuidadosamente reconstruido de Serena.

Kyle omitió un detalle sobre el propietario de la cabaña… al parecer el tipo estaba forrado de dinero. Probablemente uno de sus amigos de la NFL. Este lugar estaba sobre el agua en Incline Village, un punto de acceso de ejecutivos ricos de Silicón Valley. Mi mamá y yo solíamos alojarnos en un destartalado motel en South Lake Tahoe, pero me encantaba de todos modos. Esta cabaña tenía trabajo sobre piedra, hermosos pisos de madera, siete dormitorios, una cocina gourmet, una sala de juegos, una sala de ejercicios, una bodega y un dormitorio principal con chimenea privada.

Necesitaba dormir. Dejé que Trigger saliera al patio trasero.

—¿Puedes traer a Trigger de vuelta cuando haya terminado?

—Sí.

Trasladé las maletas, y subí a tomar una ducha.

Me quité la ropa y me metí en el agua caliente. ¿Debería enfrentarme a su padre?

Realmente no tendría sentido. Su padre podría tanto negarlo como admitirlo, y tomar represalias contra Rubeus. No es de extrañar que me odiara por mis agallas, probablemente porque se imaginaba que me enteraría de toda su mierda. Algunos pensaran que los que nos enlistamos en los SEAL somos nada más que puro músculo, pero para poder pasar el entrenamiento de los BUD/S, tienes que ser inteligente. Y si se lo contaba a Serena, no tendría a nadie en su vida, más que a mí… y eso si me creía. Pienso que lo haría, pero nunca se sabe. La sangre es más espesa que el agua. ¿Quién estaría ahí para ella cuando yo me fuera? Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a la habitación. La chimenea ya estaba encendida.

Serena estaba sentada en la cama llevando una lencería condenadamente sexy.

Camisón de seda color de rosa con encajes negros, con tajos en lo alto de su muslo.

Me detuve en la puerta a observar cómo se pasaba crema sobre sus piernas y pensé que no me importaría verla hacer esto cada noche. Había escuchado a los pobres desgraciados del equipo ponerse poéticos acerca de regresar a casa con sus esposas, pero no fue hasta que vi a Serena de entrecasa, sobre la cama, que entendí a lo que se referían.

Ella levantó la vista y vio que la estaba observando.

—Hola, héroe. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No le respondí. En lugar de eso, me acerqué a la cama y me arrodillé en el borde, a su lado. Ella se quedó inmóvil, entonces apoyó la loción en la mesita de noche y se volvió hacia mí. No me apresuraría a follarla como ese día en la playa. No se trataba de saciar el hambre. Quería demostrarle lo que sentía, ya no tenía palabras para decirlo.

Me observaba con ojos enormes mientras la instaba a tumbarse en la cama presionando una mano en su hombro. Con las yemas de los dedos tracé las líneas de su barbilla, bajando por su garganta, y sumergiéndome en el interior de su sedosa ropa interior para ahuecar uno de sus pechos llenos. Arqueó la espalda levantándola de la cama para llenar mi mano completamente.

Dios, era perfecta

Rodeé su fruncido pezón con el dedo, excitándolo hasta convertirlo en una punta dura. Sus pies se clavaron sobre las resbaladizas sábanas de la lujosa cama cuando pellizqué el pezón entre los dedos, haciéndolo rodar. Gritó sorprendida y me senté a su lado para llevarlo dentro de mi boca. Juntó las manos detrás de mi cabeza para sujetarme contra su pecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría con ella, si íbamos a lograr hacer que esto funcionara. No sabía si iba a contarle toda la mierda de sus padres o si incluso sobreviviría a mi próxima misión. Ambos pensamientos dispararon idénticas ráfagas de terror por mi pecho. Mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos y la llevaba a la cima del placer, me prometí que iba a hacer lo que pudiera para mantenerla a salvo.

No importaba el costo.

Con una determinación inquebrantable, le quité el diminuto y sexy camisón, y a continuación me quité la ropa dejándola tirada por el piso. Se envolvió a mí alrededor mientras yo subía y la acomodaba de tal modo que su espalda quedara presionada contra mi parte frontal. Deslicé una mano por debajo de ella y entre sus piernas para poder excitarla con pequeños golpecitos sobre su clítoris. Presionó la cabeza contra mi cuello y arqueó su trasero en mi entrepierna.

Ubiqué mi polla en su entrada y la provoqué con un centímetro a la vez. Me sumergí lentamente, entrando y saliendo de su interior, hasta que ella ya no sabía si empujarse hacia mí o inclinar las caderas hacia adelante para conseguir más placer de mis dedos. La rodeaba por todos lados. Con mi polla, mis brazos, presionando fuertemente contra su espalda y mi boca susurrándole eróticas sugerencias al oído.

Cuando su pecho comenzó a agitarse y sus piernas a temblar, comencé a empujar incrementando la velocidad. Ella llevó una mano donde nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, y la sensación de sus dedos envolviéndome mientras me estrellaba contra ella casi me empuja sobre el borde.

Con mi otra mano recorrí la firme piel de su estómago, de sus pechos rebotando, llegando a su cuello. Envolví mis dedos allí, no para lastimarla o asustarla, sino para reclamarla, tomándola aún más completamente. Serena respondió volviéndose salvaje, sacudiendo las caderas y gimiendo con cada embestida, hasta que la sentí rigidizarse contra mí. La seguí exhalando un grito en su cabello. No me salí, en cambio la bañé de besos a lo largo de la línea de su cabello y bajando por la longitud de su hombro, trabajando constantemente mi polla dentro y fuera de ella hasta que nuestros orgasmos cesaron.

—Bien, no esperaba esto, —se echó a reír.

Me reí en su oído.

—Entonces estás realmente a punto de ser sorprendida.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Otra vez?

Arrastré lentamente mí endurecida longitud hacia afuera y se quedó sin aliento, entonces lentamente comencé a entrar nuevamente mientras sentía a todo su cuerpo tensarse.

—Oh Dios mío. Sí. Me encantan las sorpresas.

A mí no, y mi preocupación estaba incrementándose gradualmente sobre lo que ocurriría cuando yo no estuviera aquí para ella. Empujé la preocupación hacia la parte trasera de mi mente y me enfoqué en llevarla de nuevo hacia el borde.

*_Soarin'Over California: es un simulador de vuelos, la gran atracción del parque California._

*_El lago Tahoe es un lago enorme, de agua dulce, en la Sierra Nevada, en la frontera entre California y Nevada._


	26. CAPITULO 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Aunque me encantaba esquiar y hacer snowboard, prefería el verano al invierno en Tahoe. El agua era tan azul y transparente. Planeamos ir de excursión a la Cascada Horsetail Trail. Era una caminata bastante fácil y no estaba atestado de gente como para que estropearnos la vista.

Mientras yo dormía, Serena se había despertado más temprano y se había hecho una escapada hasta la tienda. Compró provisiones para la semana e hizo sándwiches para la excursión.

Caminamos a lo largo de Pyramid Creek. Rebusqué por entre los árboles hasta que encontré una gran piscina natural para nadar. No había nadie alrededor, así que nos desnudamos para bañarnos desnudos. Hicimos el amor bajo una hermosa y pequeña cascada.

Salí, me vestí, y encontré una gran roca plana para nuestro picnic. Dispuse toda la comida y serví dos copas de vino. Serena seguía nadando en la piscina natural. Se veía tan feliz. Podría quedarme a mirarla para siempre.

Finalmente salió, pareciendo como una de esas ninfas acuáticas. Recogió su ropa y examiné su descarado trasero.

El cielo estaba despejado, no había una nube a la vista, y el aire fresco era casi como una droga para mí. Había montañas nevadas a lo lejos. Después de nueve meses en el mar no podía imaginar ver algo más hermoso. Después de cinco años en cautiverio, estaba seguro de que la vista significaba aún más para Serena.

Tomó un sorbo de su vino.

—Cuéntame, cuando el próximo mes te vayas a una misión, ¿adónde irás?

—A Medio Oriente.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podré comunicarme contigo? ¿Por lo menos tienes un teléfono?

—Bueno, cuando estamos en el barco o en una de las bases, puedo revisar el correo electrónico. Tal vez incluso pueda usar el teléfono. Pero si estoy en un operativo, podría pasar como un mes sin ni una palabra.

Sus labios se estremecieron. Sabía que le había costado como la mierda estar cerca de mí, y después de conseguirlo tendríamos que separarnos sin ni siquiera una manera de ponernos en contacto.

—¿Puedo llamar a alguien? ¿Me refiero a saber si estás bien?

Tomé un bocado de mi sándwich. Esta era una charla que necesitábamos tener tarde o temprano.

—Bueno, las esposas tienen un número para llamar, y grupos dónde acudir. Pero realmente no hay algo establecido para las novias.

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió para sacar el agua de la mochila.

—Lo entiendo. Simplemente llamaré a la madre de Kyle.

Maldita sea. No podía hacerle esto a ella. Necesitaba sentirse apoyada para estar conmigo. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su familia apestaba completamente.

Existía solo una única forma de poder hacer esto más fácil para ella. Algo que me había prometido no volver a hacer. Arranqué un poco de papel de aluminio del sándwich.

Cuando se volvió, tenía una sorpresa para ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me dejé caer sobre una rodilla.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Enrollé el papel de aluminio hasta darle la forma de un anillo.

Serena no respondió, sólo comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me lo estás pidiendo? ¿Para qué pueda obtener información que solo las esposas tienen mientras estás en una misión? Eso es ridículo. No. No quiero casarme por las razones equivocadas.

—Eso es solo un motivo. Quiero cuidar de ti. Y había estado pensando en casarme contigo. Estás hecha para mí. Di que sí.

—¿Te volviste loco? Recién empezamos a estar juntos. Hace una semana ni siquiera estabas seguro de querer volver a verme nunca más. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

No me doy por vencido… siempre consigo lo que quiero. No podía soportar la idea de que no estuviera segura, que no estuviera protegida.

—Hablo mortalmente en serio. Sí o no… No voy a pedírtelo de nuevo.

Su labio superior se contrajo. Sabía que sentía cosas por mí, pero no había visto venir esto ni a un kilómetro de distancia. Serena estaba hecha para mí, en todas las cosas que importaban. Y la única manera de que esto funcionara, la única forma de que estuviera a salvo, en lo que respecta a mi trabajo y a su padre, era si se volvía completamente mía.

—Ni siquiera has dicho todavía que me amas. ¿Me amas?

Por supuesto que sí. Pero no podía decirlo.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti.

Cerró los ojos. Deseé poder meterme dentro de su cabeza. Aplastar sus malos recuerdos y reemplazarlos con los buenos. Pero no podía hacer eso. Lo única cosa que podía hacer era cuidarla por el resto de su vida, y asegurarme de que nadie le hiciera daño nunca más.

Abrió los ojos… esos hermosos ojos celestes que había visto la primera noche en el burdel. Supe la respuesta, no tuvo que decir ni una palabra.

Sus ojos se trasladaron de mí hacia el horripilante anillo de aluminio.

—No te preocupes, voy a conseguirte un anillo más bonito. Esto es todo lo que pude conseguir.

—Sí, Dar. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Nunca pensé que me lo pedirías. Nunca. Ni siquiera pensaba que quisieras tener una novia. Estás loco, pero te amo. Sí —Trepó a mi regazo y me empujó hacia atrás—. No puedo esperar para empezar a planear la boda.

¿Cuándo regresas de tu próxima misión? Tomará por lo menos un año para organizarla. No te preocupes, mi padre pagará por todo.

Aquí vamos. Por supuesto, sabía que todas las mujeres deseaban planear la boda de sus sueños. Y a Serena ya le habían arrebatado los sueños suficientes. No quería quitarle otro. Pero por encima de mi cadáver iba a permitir que su padre pusiera un centavo.

—Ese es el problema. No estaré de regreso hasta dentro de nueve meses, tal vez diez si nos extendemos. Y tenemos que casarnos antes de que me vaya o no obtendrás ningún beneficio. Necesito que te cuiden y no eres nada para los militares si no hay una licencia de matrimonio que lo respalde. Las esposas SEALs te darán la bienvenida, y los instructores de los BUD/S estarán allí si necesitas algo. Me iré pronto. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que tengo contigo siendo mi esposa. Hagámoslo ahora.

—¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿Hoy? ¿Sin mi familia? Ya han sufrido lo suficiente sin mí ¿y ahora quieres fugarte?

Quería contarle que sabía a ciencia cierta que a su padre no le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara y que la había dejado librada a su suerte. Pero me llevaría ese secreto a la tumba. Tal vez algún día se enteraría de la verdad… pero no sería por mí.

De ninguna puta manera.

—Sí. Vamos a Harrah's. Ahora. No puedo esperar Serena. No creo que entiendas a la comunidad SEAL. Tendremos una tonelada de papeles que llenar, tienes que conseguir tus identificaciones, todos tus beneficios, mi seguro de vida. Inscribirnos en la lista de viviendas, dado que prefiero que vivas en la base, donde pueden mantenerte a salvo. Esta es la única manera de que funcione. No me puedo ir de misión y que tu estés en casa sin una red de seguridad. Hay una tasa de divorcios del ochenta por ciento y no voy a permitir que seamos una estadística. Nunca te seré infiel. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Pero no va a ser fácil. Aunque en comparación con lo que has pasado debe ser como pan comido.

—Pero mis padres…

La detuve con un beso. No quería escuchar nada de sus padres. Necesitaba protegerla de ellos.

—Ahora o nunca.

Lo meditó, un labio atrapado entre sus dientes, y entonces sonrió.

—Ahora. Hagámoslo.

Esta era la única manera en que podría protegerla. Ver su rostro de felicidad reemplazó la imagen dentro de mi cabeza de la triste chica del burdel, trayéndome paz. Rara vez tenía alguna sensación de paz y ni siquiera la anhelaba. Mi jodido lema era:

_Dale __una oportunidad a la guerra__._

Serena insistió en terminar el almuerzo que había preparado. Dijo que quería saborear el momento, recordar el lugar donde nos comprometimos. Tomó fotos del sendero, del anillo de papel de aluminio, de nosotros.

Finalmente regresamos por el sendero, encontramos mi camioneta y fuimos hacia el Edificio de Administración del Condado de Douglas para conseguir nuestra licencia de matrimonio. Serena llamó en el camino y pudimos conseguir una cita, la capilla se abría en una hora. Conseguir nuestra licencia no tomó mucho tiempo, y conduje hasta llevarnos a una joyería para comprarle un anillo.

Escogí un pequeño diamante blanco de corte princesa incrustado en oro para ella, mientras compré para mí un anillo de titanio. No podía permitirme el lujo de comprarle una piedra enorme, y nunca he vivido por encima de mis posibilidades. Serena tenía que ser feliz con mi estilo de vida, como una esposa de la Marina. No tendríamos vacaciones de lujo, ni mansiones frente al mar. Pero nunca pasaría hambre y siempre proveería para ella. Y eso lo sabía.

No me sentía nervioso. Estaba malditamente seguro de esto. Una vez que tomo una decisión, nunca vacilo después.

La encargada nos indicó que éramos los siguientes. La capilla tenía vistas al lago.

Serena me llevó aparte.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—Afirmativo.

—Nunca pensé que me casaría. Incluso solía pensar que si escapaba, ningún hombre podría amarme. Que siempre sería Star. Siempre sería vista como nada más que una ramera. Entonces te conocí y me diste esperanzas. No esperaba que llegaras a amarme, si yo misma no me amaba. Sólo esperaba que algún día pudiera recuperar mi vida. Aún después de que me rescataste, nunca pensé que pudiera haber una oportunidad para nosotros. Parecías tan duro, tan fuerte, tan invencible. Y eres tan sexy. Quiero decir, luces como una estrella de cine de acción. Podrías tener a cualquier chica, ¿por qué querrías a una ex prostituta? Y constantemente decías una y otra vez

que no deseabas una relación hasta que te jubilaras. Supuse que lo que tuvimos en aquel barco fue sólo porque sentías compasión por mí. Cuando me dijiste en la embajada que no querías volver a verme, pensé que así sería. Y realmente intenté conformarme con vivir en un mundo sin ti, y me concentré en lograr estar fuerte y sana. Verte regresar de una misión fue agridulce, porque no pensaba que quisieras incluso llegar a conocerme. No sé qué fue lo que cambió dentro de tu mente, pero me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estoy tan feliz de que me eligieras en el burdel.

Cada uno de los días que estuve en cautiverio siempre jugaba al _¿Y si? _¿Y si no hubiera ido a ese crucero? ¿Y si no hubiera estado borracha esa noche? ¿Y si no hubiera decidido ir a tomar fotos? No hay más ¿y si? en mi vida. Vivo el presente.

Estoy aquí ahora. Y si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y escoger no ser secuestrada no lo haría, no cambiaría nada. Porque esa pesadilla me llevó hasta ti. Pensar que vivías en San Diego mientras yo estaba en la escuela secundaria y nunca nos conocimos, nunca te vi en la playa. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Para siempre. Pasaré cada día del resto de mi vida intentando hacerte feliz.

No lloré, pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estuve a punto de decirle que la amaba, pero el oficiante interrumpió nuestro momento y regresamos al centro de la capilla para comenzar la ceremonia.

Serena resplandecía. Aun estábamos vestidos con la ropa de senderismo, pero era nuestra boda, a nuestra manera. Le daría la boda de sus sueños cuando regresara de la misión. Pero yo pagaría por todo, y sus padres no estarían invitados.

Llegó el momento de decir nuestros votos. Repetí lo que me dijo el oficiante.

—¿Usted, Darién Alexander Chiba, acepta a esta mujer cuya mano está sosteniendo, para unirse en matrimonio como su fiel y amado esposo, y promete solemnemente ante Dios y estos testigos AMARLA, RESPETARLA, HONRARLA Y PROTEGERLA: renunciar a todas las demás por su bienestar, unirse a ella, y solo a ella, para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.

—Acepto.

—¿Usted, Serenity Rose Tsukino, acepta a este hombre que le está sosteniendo la mano, para unirse en matrimonio como su fiel y amada esposa, y promete solemnemente ante Dios y ante estos testigos a AMARLO, RESPETARLO, HONRARLO Y PROTEGERLO, a renunciar a todos los demás por su bienestar, unirse a él, y solo a él, para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe? Serena sonrió.

—Acepto.

El oficiante terminó la ceremonia. Intercambiamos los anillos. Y entonces el hombre dijo las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar.

—Por lo tanto, por el poder que me otorgan las leyes del estado de Nevada, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Tome entre mis manos el rostro de Serena y la besé. Ella saltó sobre mí y la hice dar vueltas en el aire.

—Les presento a ustedes por primera vez al Sr. y la Sra. Chiba.

No había nadie en la capilla, pero no me importaba. Serena ahora era mía. Para siempre. Era una Chiba. Y nadie volvería a hacerle daño.


	27. CAPITULO 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Unos días más tarde, me desperté con Serena entre mis brazos. Su cabeza encubierta debajo de mi barbilla, estaba acurrucaba encima de mí, su pierna extendida sobre mis muslos y su pelo esparcido a través de mi almohada. Normalmente, y sé que soy un maldito idiota por decir esto, no era del tipo de hombre que le gustara que una mujer se quedara a dormir en mi departamento. No podía permitirme ese tipo de conexiones debido a la cantidad de tiempo que estaba en misiones. Simplemente no quería las complicaciones de una relación. Sin embargo, con Serena, no tenía ninguna objeción al despertar con sus porquerías desparramadas por toda mi casa, ni con tenerla en mi cama.

Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Necesitaba la conexión que sólo ella parecía ser capaz de proporcionarme. El movimiento la sobresaltó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, haciéndola jadear. Cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, su cuerpo se relajó y me regaló una sonrisa soñolienta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano. No quise despertarte.

—Está bien, —se acurrucó más cerca y me besó en la barbilla—. Esto es maravilloso. ¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy?

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos pasar a ver a mi mamá en el camino de regreso a San Diego, para saludarla. No la llamé desde que regresé y probablemente querrá saber que su nene creció y se casó con una mujer hermosa.

Se sacudió rápidamente hacia atrás.

—¿No llamaste a tu madre? Darién Chiba, ¿cómo pudiste no hacerlo? —Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras rodaba saliendo de la cama—, oh, Dios mío, tengo que vestirme.

Intenté agarrarla, pero se apartó y comenzó a balbucear para sí misma mientras revisaba sus cosas.

—Nena, vamos. A ella no le importará cómo luces, te lo prometo.

—Eso dices tú. Por supuesto que le importará cómo me veo. ¡No puedo visitar a tu mamá por primera vez luciendo como... como... como una ramera!

Agarró un montón de cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero salté de la cama y la detuve.

—Todo lo que mi madre verá serán las mismas cosas que veo yo cuando te miro.

Alguien fuerte, leal y amable. No quiero que te alteres por esto y confía en mí, mi madre pensará que eres la mejor mujer del mundo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se aplastó contra mi pecho.

—Por favor, no te preocupes, —le dije—. Ella va a adorarte.

—Aun así realmente necesito arreglarme. No puedo ir viéndome hecha un desastre, —sollozó.

—Te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo.

La seguí hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Pero debo cumplir con mi deber marital y ayudarte.

Así lo hice. Entusiásticamente.

Más tarde, llegamos a mi casa. Lucía igual que siempre, y a pesar de que era una pocilga, la sentía mi hogar. Mi madre tuvo que luchar contra todo para comprar este lugar, porque quería que tuviera una casa permanente.

Mi mamá salió corriendo por la puerta. Su cabello tenía algunas mechas grises más desde la última vez que la había visto.

—Dar, estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa. ¿Esta es tu nueva novia?

Cuando llamé para decirle que vendría, solo le dije que llevaría a alguien especial.

Le debía a mi madre decírselo en persona.

—Mamá, ella es Serena. Serena Chiba.

Mi mamá me agarró del brazo. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al dedo anular izquierdo de Serena, y entonces a su vientre.

—¿Te casaste en secreto y no me lo dijiste, Dar? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Lo siento, mamá. Se lo propuse la semana pasada y nos casamos ese mismo día.

Quería hacerlo antes de que me fuera nuevamente a una misión y estábamos en Nevada. Tendremos una gran boda más adelante.

Mi madre y yo siempre fuimos cercanos. Ella sabía mi punto de vista respecto al matrimonio y que jamás lo tomaría a la ligera. Me educó para respetar a las mujeres.

Incluso aunque me haya desviado del rumbo.

—¿Voy a ser abuela?

—Jesús, mamá. No, no está embarazada.

Serena permaneció a mi lado. Sus padres eran personas muy frías. Supuse que ni siquiera sabía qué decirle a mi madre.

—Bueno entren, —mi madre abrazó a Serena—. Bienvenida a la familia. Siempre quise tener una hija.

—Es un honor conocerla Sra. Chiba.

—Por favor, Serena. Llámame Luna. O mamá si te sientes cómoda. Tengo que llegar a conocer a la mujer que subyugó a mi hijo.

Entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Mi madre había preparado toda mi comida favorita: pastel de carne, puré de papas, barcos de calabacín, galletas con chispas de chocolate. Todo casero.

Serena fue al cuarto de baño para refrescarse y mi mamá me arrastró al interior de la cocina.

—¿Esa es Serena Tsukino? ¿La chica de las noticias que fue secuestrada y forzada a ser esclava sexual? Darién Alexander Chiba, ¿fuiste tú quien la salvó?

Nunca podría mentirle a mi madre.

—Sí.

No sé cómo reaccionarían la mayoría de las madres al enterarse de que su hijo se casó con una ex prostituta, incluso cuando la chica hubiera sido secuestrada. Pero mi mamá no era como la mayoría de las madres.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Eres un gran hombre. Como mujer, estoy aún más orgullosa del hecho de que puedas amarla y mirar más allá de su pasado. No hay muchos hombres que serían capaces de hacer eso, y tratarla con respeto. Es encantadora. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mamá. —Aún no le había dicho a Serena que la amaba. Era su marido y todavía no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que me detenía? Me decía a mí mismo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Pero me preguntaba si había algo más en mi subconsciente que me impedía realmente abrirme a ella.

Serena salió y se sentó en el sofá. Mi madre sacó viejos álbumes de fotos y decidió avergonzarme todo lo que pudiera.

—Aquí está Dar con su osito de peluche favorito.

A Serena le encantaron las fotografías viejas. Yo simplemente me recliné contra el respaldo del sofá cruzado de brazos y observé su vínculo con mi madre. Si hubiera tomado ese dinero de la recompensa que su padre me ofreció, podría haberle comprado una casa nueva a mi madre. Pero ella nunca aceptaría ese regalo de mi parte. Me gustaría poder cuidar de ella.

—¿Cómo era Dar de niño?

Esto era divertido.

—Dar era muy dulce y sensible. Muy apegado a mí. Le encantaban los trenes y los perros. Siempre trataba de protegerme.

—Así que era exactamente igual que es ahora.

Me eché a reír.

—Difícilmente sea dulce.

—Todavía lo eres. Y súper romántico. Recuerda todo lo que dije, a pesar de que generalmente no reaccionaba. Pero meses más tarde, boom. Todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad.

Mi madre estaba disfrutando de todo esto. Apenas tenía tiempo de venir a visitarla, por lo que pensé que llegar a tener un vislumbre de algún aspecto de mi vida la estaba fascinando.

Después de humillarme un poco más, finalmente nos fuimos a la cama. Tenía que levantarme temprano la mañana siguiente y salir a la carretera.

—Bueno Serena, ha sido un placer. Por favor, eres bienvenida en mi casa en cualquier momento. Cuando Dar se encuentre en una misión, espero que vengas a visitarme. Quiero conocerte.

—Me encantará hacerlo.

Se abrazaron. Y entonces mi madre se volvió hacia mí.

—Te amo, Darién. Mantente a salvo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Yo también te amo.

Serena y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación de niño y ella se acurrucó en la cama. Mis premios de la liga de menores todavía estaban en los estantes, un póster cursi de una Britney Spears en topless usando sólo unas bragas de algodón blanco con encajes rosados seguía colgado en la pared. Exactamente como lo recordaba.

Serena miró alrededor de la habitación. Probablemente preguntándose por qué mi habitación había quedado atrapada en un túnel del tiempo mientras la suya se había convertido en un museo.

—Me encantó tu madre. Es tan diferente a la mía. Tan dulce y cálida.

Esta era mi oportunidad. Tenía que decírselo. Pero simplemente no pude. Parecía tan feliz que no quería arruinarlo.

—Ahora ella es tu familia. Cuando me vaya, mi madre lo dijo en serio, si te sientes sola, ven volando a esta casa. Ella cuidará de ti. Necesito que me prometas que vendrás a verla. —Por supuesto que lo haré, —me besó—. Estoy preocupada por decirles a mis padres que nos casamos en secreto. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? Joder, por supuesto que la acompañaría. Serena no pondría un pie en esa casa sin mí. Y si la conversación que iba a tener con su padre resultaba como lo esperaba, dudaba que Serena volviera a verlos alguna vez.

—Puedes contar con ello.

Se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Antes de conocer a Serena, mi único objetivo en la vida era sobrevivir y proteger a mis semejantes. Pero ahora, mi atención estaba fragmentada. Me sentía dividido entre mi deseo de protegerla y la lealtad hacia mi equipo. Tal vez sea por esto que siempre sentí que la Marina no quería que los SEALs tuvieran esposas o familias, a pesar de lo que dijeran acerca de la importancia del sistema de apoyo. Porque si tuviera que elegir entre mi equipo y Serena, sin dudarlo la elegiría a ella.


	28. CAPITULO 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Después que partimos de la casa de mi madre, pasamos un día en el Condado de Marín y luego retomamos el camino de regreso a San Diego atravesando la costa, por la autopista N°1. No podía esperar para estar de regreso de mi misión y planear una verdadera luna de miel con Serena. No sería un crucero por el Caribe, eso era seguro.

Hablamos de pasar un tiempo en Carmel-by-the-Sea, en la bahía de Half Moon, en Big Sur, y en Santa Bárbara.

Serena quería ir directamente a la casa de sus padres. Me debatí en si debería convencerla para que esperara unos días, pero estaba seguro de que pelearía conmigo.

Estaba bien. Ya quería terminar con esto.

Dejé a Trigger en mi casa. Serena llamó y le dijo a sus padres que iríamos para allá para recoger el resto de sus cosas.

Mi mente corría a toda velocidad. Tenía que ser inteligente y tener cuidado en lo que decía. Le había dado mi palabra a Rubeus. Debía irme en un par de semanas y quería asegurarme de que su padre estuviera afuera de su vida. Antes de conocer a Serena había planeado unirme al mundialmente famoso Equipo SEAL Six, también conocido como DEVGRU. Ellos tenían su base en Virginia Beach y sería genial poner distancia entre Serena y su padre. Recién acababa de calificarme… se necesitaban tener cinco años de servicio sobresaliente en el Equipo y el proceso de selección tomaba de seis a ocho meses. Pero eran los tipos realmente duros de los SEALs, eran los que habían capturado a Bin Laden durante la Operación Neptune Spear. Eso significaría mucho más tiempo de entrenamiento, incluso menos tiempo con Serena. Pero era una meta en mi carrera. Me gustaría tomar la decisión una vez que regresara de esta próxima misión, y sabía que Serena me apoyaría en mi decisión al cien por ciento.

La reja de la casa de los padres de Serena se abrió. La última vez que había venido aquí, estaba nervioso. Esta vez, estaba enojado. Acabemos con esto.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Antes de que Serena pudiera abrir con su llave, la puerta se abrió. Su padre se paró frente a nosotros, con sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena? Te dije que no pusieras un pie en esta casa nuevamente mientras siguieras viéndolo.

¿Qué mierda? Fulminé a Serena con la mirada. Sólo los había visto una vez desde que empezó a quedarse conmigo, cuando regresó la primera noche para recoger su ropa. Me dijo que le advirtieron sobre mí, pero nunca mencionó que le habían prohibido verme ni que le habían dado un ultimátum. Supuse que ambos guardábamos nuestros secretos para proteger al otro.

—No lo estoy viendo, papá. Estoy casada con él. Es mi marido.

La madre de Serena apareció por un rincón.

—Serena, cariño, ¿cómo pudiste casarte a escondidas?

Todavía no podía darme cuenta de qué lado estaba ella… ¿sabía que su marido la había encontrado y la había dejado ahí librada a su suerte? Era una mujer fría, había redecorado la habitación de Serena, además. Me daba la impresión de que se preocupaba más por su imagen que por su propia hija, pero podría estar equivocado.

—Sr. Chiba, me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Será un placer. —A mí también me gustaría hablar con él. Y también me gustaría ponerle una bala en la cabeza.

En esta ocasión el Sr. Tsukino me llevó a su oficina. Estaba seguro de que tenía un arma debajo de su escritorio de caoba. No me preocupaba, mi arma estaba oculta y al alcance de mi mano.

Se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro y se sirvió un trago de whisky de la botella que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Me hablaba apretando los dientes.

—Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de Serena. ¿Estás intentando conseguir más dinero de mí, chico? Dime tu precio. Y después le dirás a Serena que cometiste un error y pedirás la anulación del matrimonio.

—Yo no tengo precio, maldito hijo de puta.

—Bien, no me dejas otra opción que dejar escapar accidentalmente la información a la prensa sobre tu participación en el rescate. Tu carrera quedará arruinada y yo me voy a asegurar jodidamente bien de que te expulsen del Equipo.

Incliné la cabeza. Este tipo no sólo había dejado a su hija viviendo en un infierno, también quería arruinar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera de ser feliz. Pero no me intimidaría.

—No, no lo hará. Porque no soy el único que tiene un secreto. Sé todo sobre su, uhm cómo decirlo, esfuerzo por rescatar a Serena. ¿El nombre del Grupo Neptuno significa algo para usted?

La copa de whisky se sacudió en sus manos y pensé que la rompería por la fuerza con que la sujetaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves, maldito arrogante hijo de puta? ¿Venir a mi casa y amenazarme? Nadie te creería.

Me eché a reír.

—Póngame a prueba.

Su actitud cambió bruscamente y se paso las manos por el pelo.

—No sé qué es lo que crees saber pero estás equivocado. Hice todo lo que pude para salvarla, ellos no pudieron encontrarla, juro por Dios que esa es la pura verdad.

—Puede mentirme todo lo que quiera. Pero la abandonó allí para que muriera. No soy idiota, sé que algo de mí no le cayó bien. Pero nosotros tenemos ojos en todas partes, recuerde eso.

—¿Qué quieres, Chiba?

—Simple, no le costará ni un centavo. Manténgase jodidamente alejado de Serena.

Si me entero que usted le envió tan solo un mensaje de texto, lo buscaré. No estoy seguro de si su esposa también está al tanto de esto, pero si es ella quien contacta a Serena, está bien. Le facilitaré las cosas. Dígale que nunca me podrá aceptar como su marido y hágala escoger entre Usted y yo. Ella ya me eligió. La única razón por la que no le digo la verdad a Serena es porque quiero protegerla, a ella, no a usted. Esto la destrozaría, ya ha sufrido bastante y me niego a añadirle más dolor. Pronto saldré a una misión, pero Serena estará a salvo aquí con mis amigos. Si me entero de que intenta hacerle daño de alguna manera, no vivirá para lamentarlo. ¿Entendido? Él asintió con la cabeza, pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio.

—Una charla productiva. —Salí de la habitación. La madre de Serena estaba hablando con ella sobre realizar una recepción de boda.

—Vamos, Serena. Vámonos.

—¿Ya? No he empacado mis cosas.

—Yo te compraré nuevas.

El padre de Serena salió de su oficina. Le disparé una mirada severa.

—Tiene razón, Serena. Márchate. No queremos volver a verte. Nunca podré aceptar a Dar en esta familia. Hiciste tu elección cuando te casaste con él. Estás muerta para nosotros.

El bastardo probablemente había estado esperando para declararla oficialmente muerta.

Serena se mordió el labio, pero no se desmoronó. Fue casi como si esperara esto.

—Amo a Dar y si no lo puedes aceptar, no me importa. Aprendí a vivir sin ti una vez, lo haré de nuevo. A veces pienso que ambos deseaban que nunca regresara. Era más valiosa para ti muerta que viva. Dar es el único que me ama. Nunca más se pongan en contacto conmigo.

Serena se aferró con todas su fuerzas a mí y salimos por la puerta principal.

Esperaba nunca tener que volver a verlos.

Subimos a mi camioneta y regresamos a mi casa. Serena miraba por la ventana. No sabía qué decirle.

—Lo siento, Serena.

—No es tu culpa. Lo que dije, fue en serio. Te amo y no me importa lo que piensen.

Mi padre nunca te aceptará y no me importa.

Apoyé mi mano en su muslo. Yo era todo lo que tenía ahora. No era uno de esos hombres que querían aislar a su mujer de su familia y amigos. Me hubiera gustado que la familia de Serena fueran personas decentes, y estaba bien si ella quería mantener contacto con Diamante. Pero mientras yo viviera, nadie volvería a lastimarla.


	29. FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Llegó el día en que tenía que irme. No sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría afuera, pero serían al menos siete meses. Serena y yo habíamos pasamos un maravilloso mes juntos. Nos asignaron una hermosa vivienda fuera de la base en Point Loma, cerca de la estación Liberty. Era una casa de tres habitaciones con un pequeño patio para Trigger. Presenté a Serena a todas las esposas de los SEALs y por supuesto que ellas la amaron. La veían de la misma manera que yo. Como una sobreviviente. Las esposas de los SEALs prometieron mantenerla ocupada mientras yo estuviera lejos. Tal vez había estado equivocado acerca de los matrimonios en nuestra comunidad. Sí, la mayoría fallaban. Pero los que funcionaban, eran los más fuertes, con las mujeres más leales. Y sabía que Serena era más fuerte que todas ellas.

Serena comenzó a asistir de nuevo a la universidad. Una especialización en sociología, que para mí sonaba deprimente e inútil, pero ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Sólo tenía un diploma de la preparatoria y no sentía ninguna necesidad de tener un título universitario. Serena también siguió con el yoga y se alistó como voluntaria en el refugio de animales. Nuestro amor crecía y se profundizaba cada día, y por primera vez desde que me había convertido en un SEAL, temía irme a una misión y dejarla.

Kyle y Haru salían de misión conmigo. Ambos seguían desgraciadamente solos, lo que era irónico, ya que yo era el único de los tres que estaba mortalmente en contra de cualquier tipo de relación.

Serena permaneció afuera en nuestro pequeño balcón. La brisa que soplaba le apartaba el cabello del rostro. Llevaba un vestido que dejaba ver su piel bronceada.

Levantó la vista sobre mí, y esa sonrisa torcida que había visto por primera vez en el burdel me derritió.

—Voy a extrañarte, Dar.

—Yo también. —La besé lentamente. Necesitaba conservar este beso durante el largo tiempo que durase la misión.

Envolvió los brazos a mi alrededor. Me abrazó con fuerza, y mordisqueó mi oreja.

Me encantaba cuando hacía eso. Extendió la mano, tomó la mía y me llevó al dormitorio.

Estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor por última vez antes de irme.

Pero me detuvo y se arrodilló frente a mí en la cama.

Me tomó en su boca, y me quedé sin aliento. Sin condón, sin ninguna barrera entre nosotros. Me sentía culpable por recibir placer de ella, así que desde aquella noche en el burdel no le había permitido que lo hiciera.

La detuve y la obligué a mirarme.

—No tienes que hacer esto Serena.

—Quiero hacerlo, Dar. Te extrañaré tanto que dolerá. Te amo. Quiero complacerte.

Soy tu esposa.

Envolvió los labios alrededor de mí, su lengua bailando otra vez. En mi mente apareció por un breve momento el recuerdo de aquella noche en el burdel. Llegamos al punto de partida. La misma chica, la misma increíble técnica. Pero esta vez, en lugar de imaginar que Serena era mi fiel y amorosa novia, que vivía para complacerme, y que estaba conmigo aun cuando solo fueran unos pocos meses al año, los que valían la pena para soportar la soledad cuando no estaba, esto era real. Ella era real. Era mía. Serena respetaba que ser un SEAL fuera mi vocación, y no quería hacerme cambiar.

La empujé apartándola de mí. Tenía algo que decirle.

—Te amo, Serena.

Lanzó un gritó agudo, probablemente había pensado que nunca escucharía estas palabras saliendo de mis labios. Mierda, nunca pensé que las diría.

Pero lo decía en serio. La amaba.

Ella ya no era mi misión

Serena era mi esposa.

FIN


End file.
